L'Enfer est vide, tous les démons sont ici
by KeslaFuhrman
Summary: Vous avez sûrement vu à la télévision des implosions d'immeubles : vous savez, quand on détruit des HLM à la dynamite. Après quelques secondes de compte à rebours, on voit l'immeuble vaciller puis s'écrouler sur lui-même comme un mille-feuilles, dans un nuage de poussière et de gravats. C'est exactement ce à quoi ressemble mon âme.
1. Chapitre 1

**J'avait déjà publier cette histoire sur mon blog, mais je la remet ici quand même.**

**Les personnages appartiennent bien évidement à Chinomiko.**

**Mais l'histoire vient de mon imagination.**

**_"L'enfer est vide, tout les démons sont ici" citation de William Shakespeare._**

* * *

**« Le destin,**

**nul ne peut le contrôler,**

** nul ne peux l'empêcher,**

**nul ne peux le détourner.**

**Il nous tombe dessus et on ne peux rien faire »**

* * *

Ma copine était en train de me parler de son petit copain, comme quoi il s'occupait plus de sa PlayStation que d'elle. N'arrêtant pas de se plaindre à cause de ça, je me donnai une pose en admirant le paysage qui défilait devant mes yeux, hochant la tête par moment pour qu'elle croie que je l'écoute toujours très attentivement. Pas que je m'en fiche d'elle, c'est juste que des fois elle parle beaucoup trop, et souvent du même sujet, pas faute de lui en avoir déjà parlé, à croire qu'elle aime s'entendre parler, ce qui est assez drôle.

Quand le car s'arrêta à mon arrêt, je lui fis la bise et en descendis, prenant mes écouteurs pour être bercée par de jolies chansons que j'aime, particulièrement celles de Rihana et Taylor Swift.  
Je traverse la route en surveillant qu'aucune voiture ne vient, et me remets sur le trottoir, je repositionne mon sac de cours d'une façon confortable pour mes épaules et reprends le chemin. Je passe devant des maisons aux différentes allures, de plein pieds, des blanches, bleues, marrons, enfin elles ne se ressemblent pas, et sont uniques, chacune dans leurs genre, c'est pour ça que je les regarde avec admiration à chaque fois, sans jamais me lasser. Puis vint le moment ou je passe chaque jours devant une forêt verte comme jamais, je la regarde quelques instant pour savourer la nature à l'état pur, j'avance d'un pas assuré comme je suis bientôt arrivée.  
Je ne remarque pas tout de suite l'homme qui se tient devant moi. Je ne vois que ses yeux gris, puisqu'il porte une cagoule. Une panique totale m'envahit. Ce n'est pas bon du tout, je recule d'un pas beaucoup moins assuré. Je regarde autour de moi essayant de repérer une maison, et j'en repère une, mais elle est à plusieurs mètre de moi, voyant l'homme aux yeux gris s'avancer vers moi. Je me mets à déambuler vers cette maison qui pourrait me sauver la vie. Maman m'a toujours dit que si quelqu'un me suivait il fallait que je rentre dans n'importe quelle maison, la première que je vois. Malheureusement le sort en a décidé autrement, n'ayant pas vu l'autre homme aux yeux vairons caché non loin de moi se placer sur ma trajectoire. J'essaye de le détourner mais il réussît à m'attraper par le bras, je fis un tour autour de lui à cause de ma vitesse. Il me rattrape dans ses bras. Me tenant fermement. Je sens une douleur prendre place à mon épaule. Mais la peur m'envahit plus vite que la douleur quand il commença à m'emmener vers une voiture noire. J'essaye de crier mais sa main m'en empêche, je décide donc de le mordre le plus fort possible. La réaction que j'avais espérée arriva. Il relâcha son emprise sur moi et je me dégageai de lui. Je commençai à prendre mon élan pour me remettre à courir n'importe où, mais l'autre homme me prend violemment par derrière et me mit un espèce de mouchoir qui pue devant mon nez et ma bouche.

**\- Putain Lysandre, fais plus attention la prochaine fois.**  
**\- Excuse-moi, d'habitude elles sont moins compliquées que ça à attraper.**

Ce sont les derniers mots que j'ai pu entendre avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Je crois que j'avais fait un cauchemar. En plus j'avais mal à la tête. Ce qui ne m'arrangeait pas du tout. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux et découvrir que je devais encore une fois ranger ma chambre. C'est vraiment pas drôle d'avoir une mère maniaque, Attends une seconde je n'avais pas souvenir que le matelas était aussi dur... Je n'avais pas non plus souvenir de m'être endormie dans mon lit...la dernière chose dont je me souviens est que...que deux hommes me poursuivaient et qu'ils m'ont mis ce chiffon nauséabonde devant mon nez...j'ouvris les yeux dans un sursaut. Je me trouvais dans une petite pièce où il n'y avait absolument aucun meuble ni objet, il n'y avait qu'une porte, aucune fenêtre. Juste une lumières trop fortement éclairée à mon gout. Mon portable...je ne portais que mes vêtements que j'avais mis avant de partir en cours. Je me dirigeai vers la porte essayant de l'ouvrir désespérément. Je tirais dessus encore et encore mais rien ne se produisait. Je commençai à paniquer intérieurement. Je me posai contre le mur et m'assis en glissant contre celui-ci, j'étais ou ? Pourquoi m'avaient-ils enfermer ? Enlever ? Qu'allaient-ils faire de moi ? Pourquoi me poser des questions auxquelles je ne pouvais pas répondre. Je devais juste trouver un moyen de sortir et je devais le trouver maintenant au lieu de me morfondre sur moi-même. Mais je n'en trouvai aucun. Et puis même si j'arrivais à défoncer la porte. Qui me dit qu'elle n'était pas surveillée. Comme ils étaient deux, peut-être sont-ils plus que deux. Quand j'entendis une clé tourner dans la serrure. J'eus deux sentiments, un soulagement, que je n'allais pas rester toute seule longtemps dans cette pièce, qu'ils allaient peut-être répondre à quelques une de mes questions ou que quelqu'un était venu me délivrer, me sauver, ce qui était peu probable. Et aussi la peur qu'ils aillent me faire du mal ou me tuer dans l'immédiat.  
D'abord je reconnus l'homme aux yeux gris. Il avait les cheveux rouge et un visage froid et méchant, à vrai dire il me faisait un peu peur, je commençai à me lever quand les yeux vairons apparurent, il avait les cheveux gris par contre celui-là, et était habillé d'une étrange manière. Quand le dernier referma la porte derrière lui. Je me dis que finalement il y avait au moins un mec normal. Cheveux blonds, yeux dorés et...quoi ? Il est habillé en chemise cravate lui, bon je retire ce que j'ai dit Ils sont tous les trois bizarres.  
Leurs trois regards posés sur moi, et moi dans les siens, je ne voulais pas qu'ils voient la peur qui m'habitait, surtout ne pas perdre son sang-froid. Ils restèrent un moment là, à me regarder sans rien dire. Je commençais à me mordre la joue intérieure pour rester calme même si j'avais très peur. Je voulais pleurer et les supplier mais je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient comme une fille faible... Même si je n'étais pas vraiment très musclée... Le garçon aux cheveux rouges prit la parole me regardant de la tête aux pieds.

**\- Elle a de belles formes, même si je trouve qu'il sont plutôt petits ses seins.**  
**\- Je pensais la même chose, je trouve que je l'ai bien choisie celle-là, elle est plutôt mignonne, non Nathaniel ?**  
**\- Oui c'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal, oh tu sais, certains clients préfèrent les petits seins donc ça devrait pas poser problème.**  
**\- Mouai, on verra bien de toute façon, je pense qu'elle va faire une bonne marchandise , même si les autres sont aussi pas mal, moi personnellement je préfère les brunes** dit le garçon aux cheveux rouge  
**\- On s'en fiche de nos gouts, ce qui compte c'est que ça plaise à nos clients.**  
**\- Bon aller, reste juste à voir le reste.**

Le reste ? Comment ça le reste ? Si je pense à ce qu'ils pensent, c'est mort, non mais attends, ils se prennent pour qui à parler de moi comme ça ces mecs.

**\- Non mais ça va pas la tête de parler de moi comme d'un produit, et ça veut dire quoi voire le reste ?**

Ils me regardèrent tous avec de gros yeux. J'aurais peut-être du la fermer finalement. Après tout même si j'avais compris à leurs paroles qu'ils allaient me garder en vie pour l'instant. Je risquai toujours qu'ils me fassent mal. Surtout le mec en rouge. Il avait l'air vraiment pas commode celui-là.

**\- Déshabille-toi !**  
**\- Pardon ?**  
**-Tu as très bien compris !**

Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. S'ils voient ce qu'il y a en dessous de mes vêtements. Ils vont être dégoutés par mon corps. Et vu que j'ai vu leurs visages, je ne pense pas qu'ils vont me relâcher. Ils vont sûrement me tuer alors, vont-il me faire souffrir avant ? Comment vont-ils me tuer ? Avec un pistolet ? Un couteau ? Ou vont-il me jeter dans l'eau attachée à une pierre...je préfère le pistolet entre les trois à vrai dire. Donc je ne veux pas me déshabiller, il est hors de question...vont-ils m'obliger si je refuse ?

**\- Non je ne veux pas...** di-je d'une voix pas trés assurée

L'homme aux cheveux rouges s'approcha dangereusement de moi et empoigna le col de mon pull, il me souleva d'une main mettant mon visage à hauteur du sien, me regardant avec mécontentement, l'homme aux yeux vairon intervint

**-Doucement Castiel ! Ne vas pas l'abîmer.**  
**\- Pardon ? dit-il s'adressant a moi**

J'avalai une gorgé de salive avant de redire la phrase que je venais de dire.

**\- Je ne veux pas...**

Il me reposa à terre sans pour autant me relâcher, il sortit un couteau de sa poche, je sentis la peur me sauter à la gorge, c'est bon j'allai mourir pour de bon. Je fermai instinctivement les yeux attendant que le coup fatal vienne. Mais aucune douleur, rien ne vint, par contre je sentis mes vêtement partir. J'ouvris les yeux et découvrais qu'il avait réduit mes vêtements en lambeau. Il ne me restait que mes sous vêtements. Avec mes petites mains j'essayai désespérément de cacher mon corps. Ils me regardèrent tous avec dégout. J'avais honte de mon corps, tellement. J'attrapai quelques restes de mes vêtements tranchés et essaya de les disposé de façon à cacher mon corps, mais bon maintenant c'était trop tard.

**\- Je crois qu'on a un problème.**  
**\- C'est pire qu'un problème, regarde-moi ça !**  
**\- ça va pas plaire à Dake et à Dajan ça !**  
**\- ça c'est sûr, ils vont sûrement vouloir s'en débarrasser avec un corps pareil.**  
**\- Ou pas...**  
**-Lysandre, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils la garderont.**  
**\- Elle n'est potable que quand elle est habillée.**  
**\- Justement les mecs.**  
**\- Tu crois qu'il acceptera qu'elle ne fasse que danser ?**  
**\- Je pense oui, si elle danse bien, on pourrait cacher les imperfections en faisant un costume exprès.**  
**\- ça pourrait faire un genre de mascotte, mais les clients ne vont pas la vouloir ?**  
**\- C'est vrai que se sera une première, voir danser une fille sans qu'ils puissent l'avoir, mais bon pourquoi pas.**  
**\- Faut juste en parler avec eux.**

J'avais du mal à assimiler ce qu'ils venaient de dire sur moi, ce qu'ils venaient de dire tout court. Ils étaient en train de parler entre eux, mais celui qui se dénommait Lysandre me regardait plus qu'il n'écoutait, son index et son pousse posés sur le menton. Il semblait me dévisager, et cela me rendait nerveuse. J'ai toujours détesté qu'on me regarde ainsi. J'étais encore en train d'essayer de cacher chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je me mis à le fixer. Pas méchamment. Juste le fixer. Peut-être parce que grâce à lui j'allais peut-être vivre un peu plus longtemps. Pas de la meilleure façon, je l'accorde, mais j'allais avoir du temps pour essayer de m'évader. Sentant et voyant que je le regardais il retourna à la conversation qu'entamaient depuis tout à l'heure les deux jeunes hommes.

**\- Pourquoi pas, se serait pas mal.**  
**\- Excusez-moi, j'ai pas suivit ?**  
**\- On disait que t'avais eu une bonne idée, il faut juste que les boss soient d'accord, mais comme t'as toujours de bonnes idées je pense qu'ils le seront.**  
**\- Allons leurs en parler, je sais que là ils ne sont pas occupés.**

Je les vis partir de cette salle qui à mon gout, était devenue encore plus horrible qu'avant, peut-être avaient-ils déjà tué des filles dans celle-ci, voir pire.


	2. Chapitre 2

**« La vie est un jeu avec ses propres règles  
ses propres limites  
des gagnants  
des perdants  
Mais la vie est le seul jeu avec lequel  
on ne peut pas jouer »**

* * *

Quand j'entendis la porte se verrouiller, j'étais comme paralysée. Je n'osais plus bouger. J'avais peur qu'il se passe quelque chose d'encore plus horrible si je faisais quoique se soit. Je commençais à avoir un peu froid, ne portant que mes sous vêtements aussi, et comme mes habits étaient réduit à l'état de lambeau, je ne pouvais rien faire pour me réchauffer. Je bougeai chacun de mes membres avec douceur et frotta mes mains contre mes bras pour essayer d'avoir plus chaud, mais sans succès. Cette salle ne m'aidait pas, elle faisait peur. Je n'avais pas vu les taches au sol à mon arrivée, était-ce du sang ? Je ne me sentais pas bien du tout, me disant que de toute manière ils allaient voir les bosses et que je resterai un petit moment dans la salle. Je m'écroulai par terre ma tête dans mes genoux et pleurai, j'avais encore du mal à assimiler que j'avais été enlevé, pourquoi moi ? En générale ce genre de choses arrive aux filles qui ont une vie « parfaite » et l'enlèvement vient tout briser, alors pourquoi moi ? Je suis déjà brisée depuis longtemps mais alors ça, ça va m'achever de la pire des manières, comme si tout ce que j'avais vécu n'était pas assez. Je n'ai que dix-sept ans et une grande partie de ma vie n'a été que malheur sur malheur. Aucun son ne sort de ma bouche pendant que toutes ces pensées défilent dans ma tête. Il y a juste d'innocentes larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues, des larmes que j'avais retenues peut-être trop longtemps au cours de toutes ces années. Alors c'est comme ça que ma vie va finir ? Non je ne veux pas que ça se finisse comme ça. J'ai surmonté tout ces malheurs, même si il reste certaines cicatrices, et je ne les ai pas surmontés pour rien. Je veux vivre ce à quoi j'ai le droit, et je ferrais tout pour ça. Je relève ma tête tout en gardant les yeux fermés et prenant une grande inspiration pour essayer de me calmer. J'essuie les dernières larmes qui coulent, et commence à fixer la porte. Je la fixai longuement en attendant que quelqu'un l'ouvre. J'attendis encore et encore. Mes yeux avaient surement dégonflé et retrouvé une couleur normale. Je ne bougeais pas, de peur de sentir plus fortement le froid qui régnait dans cette pièce, ou de casser mes membres, comme mes doigts, tellement j'avais froid. Un son de porte qu'on déverrouille se fit entendre. Je ne bougeai pas pour autant restant pétrifiée au sort qu'ils allaient me faire subir. Mais je ferrai tout mon possible pour pouvoir m'en sortir. Ça je le jure. Je vis cette fois-ci juste Lysandre et Castiel revenir avec un nouveau, encore un mec. On aurait dit un militaire avec son pantalon, ses yeux étaient d'un vert brillant et intense. Ses cheveux marron mal coiffés lui allaient plutôt bien...Pourquoi je lui fais des compliments ? Bonne question, c'était peut-être lui qui était chargé de me tuer, enfin je l'espère pas.

**\- Alors c'est elle ?**  
**\- Oui** répondit l'homme aux cheveux gris

Je n'avais pas vu qu'en rentrant Lysandre avait quelque chose dans ses mains, je crois que ce sont des vêtements, et je ne pense pas qu'il prendrait la peine d'habiller une fille qu'ils ont l'intention de tuer, c'est bon signe non ? Il me lança cette boule de vêtements.

**\- Habille-toi et vite !**

Je fis exactement ce qu'il dit, pourquoi se méfier d'une fille qui obéit aux ordres sans discuter ? Il faut que je la joue fine si je veux sortir de là.

**\- Kentin, à toi de jouer**, dit le garçon aux cheveux de sang

Donc c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle, attends, ça veut dire quoi à toi de jouer ? Ai-je mal interprété ? A-t-il l'intention de me tuer, le doute s'installa quand il sortit un couteau de sa poche et se dirigea vers moi.

**\- Tu fais quoique se soit de suspect, je t'enfonce le couteau au premier endroit que je trouve.**

Pourquoi lui répondre ? Je pouvais dire quoi « ok c'est cool ». Comme si j'allais le contredire. Pourquoi contredire un mec qui porte un couteau déjà ? Moi je ne vois pas, à part si on l'intention de mourir ou de souffrir au choix je préfère me taire et ne rien faire. Il me prend donc par le bras et m'emmène avec lui. Je vois enfin ce qu'il y à derrière la porte, un couloir avec d'autres portes. Au bout d'un moment il décide d'en passer une qui est déjà ouverte et qui est assez grande comparer aux autres. On entre dans une salle ou il y a une espèce de prison, non je ne rigole pas on dirait vraiment une prison. Je vois tout d'abord trois matelas qui sont posés à terre avec quelques couvertures. Sous l'une des couvertures, je vois une touffe rousse, ce qui ne me rassure pas vraiment, voire pas du tout principalement quand je vois une autre personne adossée au mur qui semble perdue dans ses pensée, une jeune fille qui doit avoir le même âge que moi, les cheveux châtain et les yeux verts comme l'autre garçon, Kentin je crois, celui qui est en train de me diriger droit vers celle-ci. À peine a-t-il ouvert la grille qu'il me jette dedans comme un sac à patate. Je m'écrase littéralement au sol ce qui semble réveiller la jeune fille aux yeux verts. Je me relève avec difficulté et la regarde un peu plus attentivement. Elle semble perturbée et me regarde très tristement, peut-être trop, car elle se met à pleurer soudainement, et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je me rapproche d'elle doucement, et pose ma main sur son genou. Aucune réaction. Je m'assois donc à côté d'elle et essaye de lui parler.

**\- Bonjour je m'appelle Marine, et toi ?**

Elle parait surprise par ma question mais y répond.

**-Capucine.**  
**\- Pourquoi pleures-tu Capucine ?**  
**\- Tu porte les vêtements d'Ambre...**

Elle se remet à pleurer encore plus, et là je me sens horrifiée par ce qu'elle vient de dire.

**\- Ambre...comment ça ?**  
**\- Elle est morte...**

Ce que je pensais s'est avéré vrai. Je portais les vêtements d'une morte, celle qui était avant moi, elle s'appelait Ambre. Je suis en quelques sortes sa remplaçante. Comment et pourquoi est-elle morte, voilà la question que je me pose.

**\- Je suis désolée, pourquoi elle est morte ?**  
**\- Un client qui a payé très chère pour la faire souffrir, et la tuer...**

C'est là qu'elle se jette dans mes bras et pleure encore plus sur mes malheureuses épaules. J'essaye donc de la réconforter du mieux que je peux, mais je n'arrive pas moi-même à me rassurer. Ce qu'elle vient de dire me terrifie, c'est donc à ça qu'on sert ? Je comprends mieux le terme « marchandises » qu'ils ont dit tout à l'heure. On est vraiment des produits qui se vendent, mais à quel prix ? Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. C'est encore pire que ce que j'avais imaginé. Me faire tuer d'une balle dans la tête me fait moins peur tout à coup, comparer à ce que cette Ambre a dut subir. Je me surprends à même me demander ce à quoi elle ressemblait, Capucine s'était enfin calmé et s'était dégagé de mes bras.

**\- Désolée...et merci Marine...**  
**\- De rien Capucine.**

J'avais presque répondu automatiquement. Elle se remit dans la pose dans laquelle je l'avais trouvé, à fixer quelque chose sur le mur. Je n'avais pas vu mais à son cou il y avait comme des traits rouges. Pas très voyant mais cela me faisait penser à des doigts... Ne me dîtes pas qu'elle s'est faite étranglé. Remarque vue son état physique cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle devait être là. J'essayai de ne pas penser au faite que je portais les vêtements de quelqu'un qui était mort. Et regarda la pièce avec attention, il y avait quelques chaises et un bureau ou était posé un ordinateur, plein de papier trainaient autour, il y avait aussi des cannettes et toute sorte de fouillis. Assis sur une chaise, Kentin nous observait. Je ne détournai pas mon regard du siens.

**\- On a le droit de te parler au moins ?**

Pour toute réponse il ne répondit pas. Je remarquai quelques instants après qu'il y avait une porte dans notre prison. Je l'ouvris avec appréhension. J'avais peur de découvrir ce qu'il y avait derrières, un corps inertes ? Des rats ? Du sang ? Quelqu'un de déchiqueter ? Pourquoi il mettrait ça là, c'est complètement débile. Finalement ce que cette porte cachait n'était autre que des toilettes. Quelle découverte magnifique. Au moins on pouvait aller aux toilettes mais ça, c'était un plan de moins pour une évasion. Le coup des toilettes ne marcherait pas. Quel dommage. Il y avait rien d'autre, la jeune fille aux cheveux roux semblait dormir. Je n'osai pas la réveiller, car je me demandais comment elle avait pu dormir dans ces conditions, peut-être qu'elle n'en pouvait-elle plus ? C'est pour ça qu'elle s'était endormie, par contre la dénommée Capucine semblait captivée par le mur, c'est comme si elle n'était plus là, comme si elle était dans un autre monde. Je décidai donc de m'asseoir sur un matelas en évitant de penser que une autre fille avant moi et qui maintenant était morte dormait sur ce matelas. J'attendis que quelques choses se passent mais rien ne semblait bouger, comme si le temps s'était figé. Je pensais à mère, elle avait surement dû appeler la police en remarquant que je n'étais pas rentrée, mais qui s'occuperait d'elle aussi ? Qui allait lui ouvrir les médicaments pour qu'elle puisse les prendre, vu que la chimio l'affaiblissait et que sa paralysie des jambes l'empêchait d'aller partout, peut-être l'aide soignante resterait-elle à temps plein ? je l'espère, car sinon je voyais vraiment pas comment elle allait s'en sortir, surtout pour préparer à manger le soir, assis c'est assez durs d'atteindre la cuisinières, et la maison n'est pas très pratique pour les chaises roulantes, maman, tu me manque déjà, tiens le coup s'il te plait. Je promets que je reviendrais vite pour prendre soin de toi et pour que tu puisses te battre contre cette saloperie et rester avec moi, sans vraiment le remarquer une larme coula le long de ma joue mais je l'enlevai assez rapidement, heureusement personne n'avait vu. C'est là que je vus la tignasse rousse bouger péniblement, je la regardai attentivement, elle s'assit sur le matelas et s'étira avec difficulté, puis regarda autour d'elle sûrement pour voir si quelques chose avait changé. Elle écarquilla les yeux en me voyant, ne voyant aucune autre réaction je lui souris dans le genre « et oui je suis là malgré moi », avant de venir s'asseoir prêt de moi elle jeta un regard noir à Kentin.

**-Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi...**  
**\- Je m'appelle Marine et toi ?**  
**\- Iris, je m'appelle Iris.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**« Les grandes âmes**

**sont celles qui ont connues de grandes peines**

**mais qui ont refusée d'abandonner »**

* * *

Soudain elle remarqua les vêtements, enfin je suppose, car elle avait la même réaction que Capucine à ce moment là, sauf qu'elle ne pleura pas, elle semblait juste choquée.

**\- Tu as les habits d'Ambre...**  
**\- Je sais... Capucine me l'a dit...**  
**\- Comment ça, Capucine t'a parlé ?**  
**\- Heu oui...**  
**\- impossible, ça fait plusieurs jours qu'elle est dans cet état là, depuis qu'Ambre...**  
**\- Oui je sais...**

Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous, car on avait bien compris toutes les deux qu'on subirait sûrement le même sort. Peut-être pas tout de suite mais prochainement. Si j'avais bien compris la pluparts des filles ne ressortaient pas vivantes de ce business, et oui tout ceci était pour le business, nous ne sommes que des objets qui rapportent beaucoup d'argent. Je me demande combien ils payent ces monstres pour faire subir ça à des jeunes filles comme moi. Et ensuite pour effacer toutes les traces, sûrement une bonne somme. Ils doivent être très intelligents les bosses pour que ce complots fonctionne et pour ne s'être pas fait encore arrêtés. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être des amateurs, je me demande même à quoi ils ressemblent, ce qu'ils ont vécu pour en arriver là. Je regarde encore une fois le garçon au pantalon militaire. Ce n'est pas un jeune homme moche, il est potable et a l'air jeune, peut-être fait-il ça parce qu'il a besoin d'argent. Je vois celui qu'on dénomme Castiel arriver et parler à voix basse à Kentin, celui-ci hoche la tête puis me regarde. Je fuis immédiatement son regard, qu'a-t-il bien pu dire sur moi ? J'espère juste que mon sort dans les prochaines heures ne sera pas funeste. Quand le garçon aux cheveux rouges partit, il se passa un long moment avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose. Je sentis juste Iris se poser sur mon épaule. Sûrement pour nous réconforter l'une à l'autre, elle ne semblait pas être trop abimée et était sûrement là depuis peu, pendant que Kentin regardait sa montre toutes les minutes, à un certain moment il sembla réagir à l'heure qui s'affichait sur la montre, il partit de la pièce à peine quelques secondes pour revenir avec Castiel. Cette fois les deux me regardaient avec indifférence. Ils s'approchèrent de notre cellule, couteau à la main, pour y rentrer en faisant bien attention à nous toutes, ils se méfiaient sûrement, ne connaissant pas vraiment mes réactions.

**\- Toi la blonde, debout.**

Je me levai réticente, mais le couteau suffisait à me convaincre. Il me prit par le bras et me fit sortir de cette cage. Quand la porte fut passée, il relâcha son étreinte et mit le couteau dans mon dos. Je n'osais pas vraiment le regarder déjà parce que il m'avait vu en sous-vêtements, ce qui me gênait un temps soit peu, et il n'avait pas l'air d'un gentil garçon, je dirais même le contraire d'un gentil petit garçon, non je ne juge pas selon les apparences, enfin si peut-être un petit peu, mais le ton sur lesquelles il me parlait en disait long. Il ouvrit une porte et on entra dedans, elle était différente des autres, je voyais des couleurs, du vert, du jaune, du bleu, du rose...  
Je remarquai que l'homme aux yeux vairon était là, accompagné d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, celui-ci semblait différant. Il avait un vrai sourire, le genre de sourire qui vous redonne envie de sourire, et je me rappelai pourquoi je ne souriais pas, ce qui me plongea dans une tristesse absolue.

**\- La voilà, à tout à l'heure** dit l'homme aux yeux gris

Puis il partit sans rien rajouter de plus, en refermant soigneusement la porte à clé, les deux jeunes gens me dévisageaient de la tête aux pieds. Ce fut l'homme aux cheveux bleus qui s'avança vers moi.

**\- Alors c'est toi la privilégié ? Je m'appelle Alexy et toi ma belle?**

Je fus surprise par sa question, aucun d'entre eux ne savaient vraiment comment je m'appelais, à part mes colocataires si je puisse dire...

**\- Ma...Marine...**  
**\- Enchanté Marine, dis-moi tu sais que tu as eu de la chance ?**  
**\- Alexy arrête tout de suite** répondit au tac au tac l'homme aux yeux vairons

Il avait dit ça d'un ton ferme et sec, Alexy retourna à ses occupations mais avant il me mesura de la tête aux pieds, et moi je me laissais faire, je voyais le revolver que Lysandre portait, à vrai dire mon regard ne décrocha pas de cette arme, j'y restais scotchée, pour me rappeler pourquoi je ne devais rien faire pour tenter quoique se soit de stupide, les yeux vairon se rapprochèrent de moi avec méfiance.

**\- Tu sais danser ?**

Je le regardais, encore et encore, sans répondre à sa question, j'avais même du mal à la comprendre, je crois que je n'arrive plus à suivre ce qui m'arrive, comme si tout ça n'était pas vraiment réel, mais il reposa la question de la même façon que la première fois.

**\- Je... je sais pas.**

Bah quoi c'est vrai, personne ne m'avait jamais dit si oui ou non je dansais bien, et je suis pas le genre à me surestimer, plus du genre à me sous-estimer, donc je ne préférais rien dire qui me contredirait, car je dansais juste en soirée, et encore, il me regarda avec une certaine lassitude.

**\- Bon on va voir ça d'un peu plus prés alors.**  
**\- Je mets de la musique ?**  
**\- Oui.**  
**\- Quel genre ?**  
**\- N'importe**

J'entendis la musique se mettre en marche, puis les deux jeunes garçons me regardèrent, je baissai les yeux, j'avais compris ce qu'ils attendaient de moi mais je n'osais pas vraiment y aller, ce fut le ton employé par Lysandre qui me fit passer à l'acte, je commençai à danser timidement en me laissant aller.

**\- Si tu veux vivre, t'as intérêt à danser mieux que ça.**

Cette phrase eu l'effet d'un couteau dans mon cœur, je m'arrêtai brusquement, paralysée. Il m'avait gardé donc pour ça ? Pour que je danse ? Mais devant qui ? Comment je devais danser ? Et est-ce qu'il se conterait que de ça ? Je vis Alexy venir vers moi et me murmurer très calmement.

**\- Essaye de me suivre, bouge plus ton bassin, faut que les gens te désirent en te voyant.**

Si je voulais vivre, il fallait que je fasse désirer les gens ? Que je leur donne envie ? Et je voulais vivre, principalement pour essayer de m'enfuir, j'obtempérai donc, en mettant plus de volonté dans mes gestes, plus d'assurance, car en vérité qui désirait les filles qui dansaient façon « coincée » ? Je bougeais mes hanches d'une façon que je n'aurais jamais soupçonnée, le garçon aux cheveux bleus m'encouragea.

**\- C'est bien ma belle, continue comme ça, Lysandre, lance-moi une chaise !**

Il la lança, Alexy la rattrapa et la mit devant mon nez, je l'interrogeais du regard mais compris bien assez vite ce que je devais faire avec, ce qui me mit mal à l'aise, mais j'essayais de cacher cette émotion. J'enfourchai donc la chaise et fis des choses assez sexy avec celle-ci, l'instinct de vivre était là, et il serait là jusqu'au bout, je le sais tout au fond de moi, je n'abandonnerais pas avant d'avoir joué toutes les cartes que j'ai en main. Je pensais au triste sort d'Ambre, qui était si belle et si parfaite (enfin j'imagine) moi j'ai un défaut, et une marchandise qui a un défaut n'est jamais donnée aux clients, donc si je voulais avoir une chance, il fallait que je fasse tout pour les impressionner, pour leurs donner envie de me garder le plus longtemps possible, et je le faisais en ce moment même, quand la musique s'arrêta j'avais chaud d'avoir gesticulé dans tout les sens, je respirais fortement et lançais un regard de défis à Lysandre « Alors déçu ? » , celui-ci semblait perturbé.

**\- C'était super ! Les boss vont adorer, tu as eu une bonne idée Lysandre !**

Il ne répondit pas vraiment, mais ses yeux restaient rivés sur moi ce qui me gênait un peu.

**\- Vas chercher un costume, et rappelle toi ce que je t'ai dit !**  
**\- D'accord, t'inquiète je me rappelle.**

En disant cela, il regarda l'endroit exact de ce que j'essayais tout le temps de cacher sous mes vêtements, je crus comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, un costume qui dissimulera le défaut que j'ai depuis si longtemps. Une de mes mains vint se poser sur mon ventre instinctivement, et à chaque fois que je faisais cela, je me souvenais, je me souvenais de cette douleur atroce et persistante qui me faisait pleurer à chaque fois, même si maintenant la douleur était partie physiquement, elle demeurait intacte dans mon cœur, et je savais au fond de moi-même qu'elle serait toujours présente, là, à me rappeler ce que j'avais enduré.

**\- Viens marines** crée Alexy

J'avançai d'un pas mal assuré vers lui, il me donna un vêtement et me demanda de le porter, je fis exactement ce qu'il dit, une tenue on va dire assez dénudée et sexy, mais qui cachait très discrètement ce que personne ne devait voir, ensuite il m'assit sur une chaise et commença à me regarder, ne s'intéressant pas vraiment à moi, plus à autres choses comme mes cheveux, il les regarda d'une manière assez perplexe, ma natte est habituelle, je la fais tout le temps, c'est un rituel, une habitude, une des choses que ma mère m'a appris à faire, c'est peut-être pour ça que je me coiffe toujours ainsi, c'est ma façon à moi de lui dire « je t'aime », mais en pensant à elle, je me demandai comment elle va, si quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle comme il le faut, si je vais la revoir un jour ?  
Je sens l'élastique s'enlever, et mes cheveux se détacher, il me regarde à travers le miroir sûrement pour voir si je suis mieux ainsi ou pas. Mais il décide de refaire la natte, ce qui me soulage dans un sens, il la fait en mieux, sans cheveux qui dépasse, puis me maquille. Quand il en a finit avec moi il me présente à Lysandre qui semble satisfait de mon accoutrement.

**\- Tu l'emmène ou je le fais ?**  
**\- Je le fais.**


	4. Chapitre 4

**« Je n'arrive pas à imaginer comment je **supporterai de découvrir que ma vie est derrière moi**, qu'elle **s'est déjà déroulée** et qu'il **n'en reste pas une trace**. Pas de **coffre aux trésors plein de souvenirs**, pas la moindre richesse issue de l' expérience, pas de sagesse accumulée à transmettre. Que sommes-nous d'autre que la somme de nos souvenirs ? »**

_Citation SJ Watson de_

* * *

Après avoir dit cela, il me fit passer par une porte que je n'avais pas remarqué au début. J'y entrai en baissant la tête, Alexy me lança une phrase d'encouragement.

**\- Bonne chance !**

Je ne répondis pas, sentant que ce qu'il venait de me dire n'avait rien de normal. Ce n'est pas les « bonne chance » qu'on dit à un camarade de classe quand il va faire un contrôle, ni à quelqu'un qui va passer son permis, non, c'est un « bonne chance » de vie ou de mort, à son ton et à son regard il se demande bien si il va me revoir un jour ou pas, et moi je me demande la même chose. Je vois devant moi une petite scène, je suis déjà faite je suis plus dans une sorte de coulisse relié à la scène, les rideaux sont fermés, une chaise trône au milieu de la scène, je sais quelle utilisation elle a, et elle me fait peur, mon cœur bas fort, je commence à avoir chaud, pas à cause de ma danse précédente. Lysandre m'indique du doigt la chaise, j'avance doucement vers celle-ci en essayant de garder mon calme, j'inspire, j'expire, je vois l'homme aux yeux vairon tirer sur une corde, et c'est là que le rideaux se lèvent accompagnés d'une musique qui m'ait inconnue. Je regarde Lysandre d'un air paniqué, je vois ses lèvres bouger « danse », j'obéis donc.  
Ce qui est bien on va dire, c'est qu'à cause de l'éclairage, je ne vois pas ceux qui m'observent, je refais donc la même chose que tout à l'heure en essayant d'oublier le couteau attaché au dessus de ma tête, évidement ceci n'est qu'une expression, il n'y a pas de couteau au dessus de ma tête, je parle du fait que ma vie dépend de ma danse, de si ça va leurs plaire ou pas. Donc je me dandine dans tout les sens, prenant des poses sexy que j'ai déjà vu dans les films ou séries américaines et priant de tout mon être pour que ça leurs plaisent, pour me laisser le temps de m'échapper de cette prison.  
La musique finit, j'essaye de voire sans succès les fameux « bosses », et me tourne vers Lysandre, d'un air interrogateur. Malheureusement pour moi il semble ailleurs malgré le faite qu'il pose sur moi un regard non sans intérêt.  
Quelqu'un monte sur la scène, ce qui semble réveiller mon ravisseur aux yeux vairons, celui-ci marche aussi vers moi, et moi je me sens petite, tellement petite et vulnérable. J'aperçois un homme blond aux cheveux attachés, avec des yeux bleus qui ferraient frémir plus d'une fille sauf moi, vue que je sais se qu'il fait. Il s'approche de moi, je recule d'un pas, je ne veux pas qu'il voit la peur qui m'habite, je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

**-J'étais sceptique au début Lysandre, mais vue ce que je viens de voire, je pense que t'as eu une bonne idée. Les gens vont aimer la voire se dandiner comme ça, ce qui nous apporterait quelques bénéfices je dois dire. Mais par contre il faudrait que tu lui apprenne à faire d'autres choses, pour satisfaire le maximum de clients, en plus le problèmes avec les autres filles, c'est qu'elles ne restent pas vraiment longtemps ici.**

Il dit ceci en l'accompagnant d'un regard effrayant, prenant son souffle avant qu'il continue sa phrase

**-Enfin on sait tous pourquoi. En plus certaines ne sont pas vraiment motivées pour continuer lorsque qu'on la loué une fois, mais bon celle-là est une exception et elle pourrait bien nous servir pour différentes choses..**

Cette fois il posa son regard effrayant et sadique sur moi, je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire par là, étant défendue aux « clients », je ne voyais pas vraiment à quoi je pourrais servir d'autre. Je le vis se lécher la lèvre inférieure tout en me regardant de la tête aux pieds, et je compris ce qu'il voulait dire par là, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait toucher aux autres filles puisqu'elles étaient destinées à ses clients, mais ce n'était pas mon cas. J'espérais que, si je pensais juste, il serait dégoûté par mon corps et renoncerait à ce qu'il pourrait bien me faire.

**\- Tu danse plutôt bien ma pétasse.**

Comment ? Comment m'avait-il appelé ? « Pétasse » non mais j'y crois pas. J'essayai de formuler une phrase correcte dans ma tête pour ne pas les provoquer et pris un air affligé.

**\- Je ne vous permets pas de m'appeler ainsi, j'ai un prénom à ce que je sache.**

Il me regarde quelques secondes et se met à sourire à mon grand soulagement... ou pas.

**\- Mais c'est qu'elle a du caractère celle-là.**  
**\- Excuses-la, je vais la ramener dans sa cellule.**  
**-Attends un peu, j'aimerais qu'elle sache qui je suis avant.**  
**\- Je sais qui vous êtes**  
**\- Ah bon ? Et je suis qui alors ?**  
**\- Vous êtes celui qui dirige cette infâme business.**  
**-C'est qu'elle est intelligente celle-là ! Effectivement, c'est moi, et je m'appelle Dake.**

En plus il est fier de ce qu'il fait ? Non mais j'y crois pas. Je ne répondis pas, étant consciente que si je disais ce que je pensais, je pourrais le regretter. Il reprit d'un air plus menaçant.

**\- Et sache que je t'appelle comme je le veux espèce de petite sotte.**

Face à cette provocation je baissai la tête et serrai mon poing pour éviter de faire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter.

**\- C'est bon Lysandre, tu peux partir.**

Il me prit par le poignet et m'emmena dans la pièce colorée, qui va surement devenir ma préférée. Je me calmai quelque peu, puis Lysandre me fit face.

**\- Ne refais jamais ça, compris ?**

J'hochai la tête de peur de le contredire, des fois je ne contrôle pas vraiment mes paroles particulièrement quand je me sens vexée.

**\- Maintenant vas te changer !**

Encore une fois le revolver qu'il frôlait de ses doigts, réussi à me convaincre. J'allai derrière le paravent et repris les habits d'Ambre, essayant d'oublier qu'elle n'était pus de ce monde. Dans un sens j'étais soulagée de ne pas l'avoir connue, je ne savais pas à quoi elle ressemblait et préférais ne pas le savoir, sinon cela m'aurait déprimé au plus haut point, peut-être que je serai dans le même état que Capucine. Quand je fus enfin prête, j'avançai vers Lysandre.

**\- Alexy, j'y vais.**  
**\- D'accord, à plus tard alors.**

Sauf qu'en disant cela il me lança un clin d'œil, voilà le seul mec qui m'inspirait confiance même avec sa touffe bleu, et pourquoi me direz-vous ? Parce qu'il est homo, comment je le sais ? on va dire que je sens quand quelqu'un l'est ou pas, et je me suis jamais trompée, du coup je sais qu'il n'essayera pas de faire des choses avec moi. Je pense dans un sens qu'il essaye de me rassurer, de rendre moins pénible mon enlèvement ou « notre » enlèvement, je lui souris, et passe la porte. Lysandre se met dans mon dos sûrement pour me surveiller, je me souviens du chemin jusqu'à ma cellule, en même temps j'essaye de faire une carte de cette endroit dans ma tête, si un jour j'ai la chance de pouvoir me libérer autant que je sache ou je vais.

Je sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis dans la cellule, car il n'y à pas de fenêtre, mais je pense que ça fait quelques jours que je suis là, en fonction des repas qu'ils nous donnent. Evidemment qu'ils nous nourrissent, je rappelle qu'on doit rester des marchandises potables, même si pour ma part il faut que je reste en forme pour danser, même si pour l'instant je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce de ma cellule de même pour les deux jeunes filles avec qui je cohabite. Je parle des fois avec Iris on essaye de se rassurer, et j'avoue que je commence à m'attacher à elle, je l'aime bien, et je suis sûre qu'on serait devenue amies dans d'autres circonstances. Par contre pour Capucine, ça devient de pire en pire, elle ne mange plus et fixe continuellement le mur, pourtant aux heures de repas avec Iris on essaye de la faire manger mais rien à faire, on dirait qu'elle n'est déjà plus de ce monde et cela m'inquiète, car ils vont faire quoi d'elle si ça continue ? elle maigrie à vu d'œil. A mon arrivé je la trouvais plutôt jolie mais là ce n'est plus mon opinion, elle ressemble presque à un squelette et cela fait peur, je suis couchée sur le matelas et prie en silence pour que quelqu'un nous sorte de là, je sors de mes pensées quand j'entends quelqu'un déverrouiller la cellule. Je m'assois et vois Dake avec un revolver à la main, il me regarde quelques instants sans vrai intérêt, juste pour s'assurer que je ne vais pas faire une chose stupide, puis se tourne vers Capucine. Il la regarde longuement, sûrement pour peser le pour et le contre de ce qu'il a l'intention de lui faire. Je suis fixée quand il décide de pointer son arme vers elle, vise et tire, elle ne bouge pas, n'essaye même pas d'esquiver, elle se contente de fixer le mur comme à son habitude, le regard dans le vide, je reste pétrifiée devant la scène qui se passe devant moi, personne ne bouge quand son corps tombe à la renverse et qu'une tache de sang se forme autour d'elle. Et là ça devient comme une évidence, on va toute finir comme ça si je ne trouve pas une solution pour m'évader, Iris le comprend aussi quand elle me regarde avec des yeux apeurés.

**\- Voilà ce qui risque de vous arriver si vous ne faites pas tout ce qu'on vous dit.**

Puis il rajoute d'un ton moins terrifiant.

**\- Si vous nous obéissez, vous resterez en vie.**

Puis il partit, nous laissant le cadavre devant nous. Malgré le faite qu'elle soit morte j'ai l'impression qu'elle sourit, car à vrai dire, elle est libre maintenant, et je pense que la mort est moins pire que tout ce qu'elle a enduré jusqu'ici. Je fais le signe de la croix discrètement en espérant qu'elle soit dans un monde meilleur, puis détourne le regard pour ne pas voire la marre de sang s'agrandir de plus belle. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges s'approche de Capucine pour vérifier son pouls, et fait signe à un homme aux cheveux verts de venir l'aider, ils la mettent dans un sac et essuient le sang qui s'est déversé sur le sol, mais ils nous surveillent moi et Iris d'un air méfiant. Suite à ce qu'on vient de voir, on pourrait croire qu'on pourrait essayer de s'enfuir mais non, car nous savons que nous n'avons aucune chance face à eux. Ils sortent de la pièce comme si tout ça était tout à fait normal. Il ne reste que Kentin, celui qui nous surveille d'un œil attentif, je regarde l'endroit ou Capucine était avant et me dit que jamais je ne pourrais me rapprocher de cet endroit. Nous n'attendons pas longtemps avant que quelqu'un entre dans la pièce et prend Iris pour l'emmener je ne sais ou, je me trouve donc seule dans la pièce pendant un bon moment. Je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement mais cela dépassait les vingt-quatre heure, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer mes inquiétudes. C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais seule dans cette pièce, enfin je ne compte pas le garde du corps qui nous surveille (sauf pour se reposer). Sois je dormais ou sois je réfléchissais à un moyen de m'échapper mais n'en trouva aucun, je fus soulagée de revoir une touffe rousse revenir dans la cellule mais elle semblait différente. Il la déposa dans la cellule et je m'approchai d'elle avec inquiétude, dès qu'elle me vit elle sauta à mon cou. Je la pris dans mes bras et remarqua qu'elle pleurait, j'essayai de la consoler mais en vain. Je la laissai se blottir contre moi, elle s'accrochait à mon gilet comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage et je me demandais ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire. Je la sentis se détendre à un certain moment, et je remarquais qu'elle s'était endormie, ne voulant pas la réveiller je m'endormis aussi de fatigue. Maintenant qu'elle était là je me sentais moins seule, et je voulais qu'elle s'enfuie avec moi si un jour on en aurait l'occasion. Mes dernières pensées furent pour la défunte, ces mots étaient pour elle « je ne t'oublierais jamais Capucine, tu seras à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire».


	5. Chapitre 5

**« Aujourd'hui le problème n'est pas  
la bombe atomique  
mais le cœur des hommes. »**

_ Citation de Albert Einstein_

* * *

Adossée contre le mur je me réveillais doucement en me rappelant ou j'étais. J'avais fait un magnifique rêve, que je revenais chez moi et que ma mère m'annonçait qu'elle était guérie, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Un poids était contre ma poitrine et je me rappelai que Iris s'était endormie contre moi. En attendant qu'elle se réveille, je regardai autour de moi et aperçus que ce n'était plus l'homme aux yeux verts qui nous surveillait mais Castiel, il m'observait, quand il se rendit compte que je le regardais droit dans les yeux, il détournai sa tête et reprit ses activités. Je crois qu'il écoutait de la musique.  
Je la sentis se retirer de mes bras, elle frotta ses yeux et me regarda sans bouger quelques instants, je décidai de prendre la parole.

**\- Iris que s'est-il passé ?**

Elle baissa les yeux face à ma question.

**\- Ils t'ont fait du mal ?**  
**\- Ils m'ont demandé de danser devant des hommes, et ensuite ils ont...**

Ses larmes recommencèrent à tomber de ses yeux, mais plus doucement. Je lui pris donc la main pour qu'elle termine sa phrase, une sorte d'encouragement.

**\- J'ai été en quelques sortes mise aux enchères, comme un objet qu'on doit louer, trois hommes ont payé pour m'avoir un certain nombre d'heure...**

Elle dut trouver la force de me dire la suite, car même moi je ne sais pas si j'aurais continué à parler ou de fondre en larmes.

**\- Le premier à abusé de moi, le deuxième pareille et le troisième à préféré...**

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

**\- me battre avant d'abuser de moi...**

Et c'est là qu'elle fond en larme. Je comprends pourquoi Capucine était dans un sale état. C'est encore pire que je ne le croyais, ils sont vraiment ignobles. Je la reprends dans mes bras, et ne préfère pas imaginer combien elle a du souffrir de tout ça.

**\- Se sont vraiment des monstres, tu as pris une douche ?**

Iris hoche la tête de gauche à droite et semble surprise de ma question, je regarde autour de moi en essayant de trouver une solution qui pourrait l'aider moralement. Je sais bien évidement qu'une douche ne va pas régler tous les problèmes, mais ça pourrait la calmer au moins un peu, et se sentir moins sale par rapport à ce que ces hommes ou plutôt « monstres » lui ont fait , et j'en trouve une, je veux dire une solution, mais j'ai une chance sur mille qu'il accepte.

**\- Castiel !**

Il me regarda d'un air surprit et méfiant mais me répond quand même. Heureusement que l'autre qui s'appelle Kentin n'est pas là, je suis sûre qu'il m'aurait ignoré.

**\- Quoi ?**  
**\- Excuse-moi de te déranger mais il n'y aurait pas des douches ici ?**  
**\- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?**  
**\- Pour organiser une fête partie dedans !**

Je regrettai tout suite d'avoir dit cela, mais bon que veux-tu faire d'autre que de te laver dans une douche ? Déjà que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment, car c'est lui qui s'était sûrement débarrassé du corps de Capucine et qui l'avait mis dans le sac comme un vulgaire objet dont on doit se débarrasser mais en plus si il dit des trucs stupides, c'est impossible que je me contrôle.

**\- C'est pour faire prendre une douche à Iris, elle en a besoin après tout ce qu'elle a subit, vous ne croyiez pas ?**

J'essayai de paraitre le plus innocente possible tout en lançant un regard de défis, et là il prend le téléphone à côté de lui.

**\- Ouais c'est moi Castiel, y a le défaut qui demande si elle peut faire prendre une douche à celle qui a été louée hier, la rousse.**

Il attend quelques secondes, le temps que celui qui est à l'autre bout du fil réponde.

**\- Ouais ok t'inquiète je gère, c'est pas la première fois qu'une fille demande de prendre une douche.**

Il raccroche et s'approche de la cellule en sortant son couteau, il ouvre et nous toise de sa grandeur.

**\- La première qui tente quoi que ce soit je la fait souffrir avec ce couteau.**

Comme si j'avais jamais entendu ça de ma vie. Je crois que ça va être vraiment dur de s'enfuir de cette prison, je promets que je vais vraiment faire prendre une douche à Iris, je ne veux prendre le risque de la perdre aussi bêtement. Je veux être sûre à quatre vingt dix neuf pour cent que l'évasion marchera, heureusement pour moi Iris sait toujours marcher. On sort cote à cote de notre cage et Castiel nous dirige non loin de là, dans une salle de bain, pas super grande, mais assez pour moi. Il ferme donc la porte à clé derrière nous et pointe son coteau vers nous.

**\- Faites ce que vous avez à faire, vous avez 10 minutes.**

Il va donc rester. Je sens le malaise d'Iris, mais je me dis qu'à part la regarder il ne va rien faire d'autre, puisqu'elle est encore utilisable. Je me maudis de penser d'elle de cette manière, mais c'est comme ça que eux pensent, je me tourne donc vers Iris et l'aide donc a se déshabiller, je comprends mieux pourquoi, quand elle est nue devant moi, combien le troisième mec à été violent avec elle, elle a des bleues à beaucoup d'endroits, ça en fait presque peur. Je mets donc le jet en route et elle rentre seule dans la douche, je referme le rideau derrière elle, on ne voit plus que son ombres, ne sachant quoi faire, je m'adosse contre le mur. Ce Castiel me faisait peur certes, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il le voit. Par contre ce qu'il fit je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Il s'approcha de moi rapidement sans que je n'eus le temps de réagir, le couteau sous ma gorge m'empêcha de crier, je sais que logiquement il ne devrait me faire aucun mal, mais je ne voulais pas courir le risque de me contredire donc je restai immobile. Il s'était placé derrière moi et je sentais son souffle chaud allez de mon cou jusqu'à mon oreille, il me dit dans un murmure :

**\- Tu sais, il ne faudra pas prendre l'habitude de me parler sur le ton que tu as employé tout à l'heure, cela ne m'a pas plu du tout, et tu sais ce que je fais dans ces cas là ?**

Je savais très bien qu'il allait répondre à sa question c'est pour ça que je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce.

**\- Si tu ne tiens pas à le découvrir, je te propose de ne pas me provoquer.**

Je sentis la lame froide me frôler pendant qu'il s'écarta de moi et qu'il reprit sa place initiale. Maintenant il semblait s'ennuyer en attendant qu'Iris sorte de sa douche, je lui tendis une serviette pour qu'elle puisse se sécher dans celle-ci. Quand elle en sortit, je l'aidai à se rhabiller, puis retour vers notre prison.  
Peu de temps après, je reconnue Lysandre qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, un sac en plastique à la main, il entra dans la cellule avec et s'approcha de nous, Iris prit peur et se cacha désespérément derrière moi. Quand je vis ce qu'il y avait dans le sac plastique, je rassura Iris avec un regard, elle se radoucit quand elle vu, elle aussi ce que le sac contenait.

**\- Mets-toi en sous-vêtements** ordonna l'homme aux cheveux gris

Elle obtempéra et je l'aidai car ces bleus lui faisaient toujours mal. Lysandre me donna la pommade, je fus surprise, il voulait que moi je la soigne ? Je n'hésitai pas une seconde et commençai à recouvrir de crème le corps d'Iris, voyant que cela la soulageait je massais pour que la crème pénètre bien la peau. Quand ce fut fait, il ressortit et me laissa le pot, je le mis dans un coin, et nous mangeâmes ce que Kentin nous apporta.  
Quelques heures après Lysandre revint mais pour moi cette fois, il m'emmena dans la salle colorée ou Alexy me fit essayer ma tenue de scène on va dire mais avant j'eus le droit de prendre une douche.  
Je m'étais préparée moralement, je voulais pas qu'ils regrettent de m'avoir gardé, car à vrai dire ce show était la seule raison pour que je reste en vie. J'avoue que Alexy avait fait un travaille remarquable, même si je la trouvais assez dénudée elle n'en restait pas moins jolie, à la place de toutes les cicatrices, il y avait des traits fins colorés et scintillants qui les dissimulaient vraiment bien. Dans le miroir, je me trouvais presque jolie, je crois que quand il me maquilla, je ne me reconnaissais presque plus dans la glace. Je me trouvais séduisante, sexy, c'était peut-être la première fois que je ressentais ça, j'entendis le garçon aux cheveux bleus parler.

**\- Alors Lysandre, tu la trouves comment ?**

Cette phrase resta en suspens, comme si son avis comptait pour moi. Je me retournai pour le regarder en face, sans lui sourire pour autant, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que j'attendais sa réponse avec impatience. Il semblait m'admirer même voire plus, mais sa réponse fut d'une indifférence :

**\- C'est du beau travaille, rien à dire.**

Puis il reprit.

**\- C'est l'heure, il faut y aller.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**« Parce que la vie n'est qu'un jeu d'échec,  
que tu perdes ou que tu gagnes  
l'issue sera toujours la même :  
Echec et Mat... »**

* * *

Il me pointa la porte du doigt et j'entrai dans celle-ci. Je me mis sur la scène en essayant d'oublier que des hommes me regardaient sûrement, et porta mon regard sur le garçon aux yeux vairons avant de danser comme une « pute ». Désolée mais c'est bien le mot qui correspond. Mais ai-je vraiment le choix ? Je sais on a toujours le choix. Mais moi j'ai décidé de vivre donc je suis obligée de faire ce que je suis en train de faire, en dansant j'imagine que je m'évade d'ici. Cela me donne du courage, dire que je ne finirais pas ma vie ici. Donc je danse en bougeant mon bassin au maximum. Quand c'est enfin fini je me dirige vers Lysandre, ses yeux sont indéchiffrables quand je me pose devant lui. Et il ne bouge pas d'un pouce se contentant de me regarder. Je prends donc l'initiative de lui parler pour la première fois je crois ? Je prends donc une voix douce.

**\- Lysandre, ça va ?**

Il semble bousculé par ce que je viens de lui dire, mais reprends en quelques secondes son côté impassible.

**\- Et c'est toi qui me demande ça.**

Il parti de la scène et nous allâmes dans la pièce précédente, Alexy m'aida à me démaquiller et tout le tralala. Je le remercie d'un signe de tête, je me retourne et vois Lysandre parler au téléphone avec quelqu'un. Je me dis donc que c'est plutôt le bon moment pour parler au garçon qui a les cheveux bleus.

**\- Je pourrais te poser une question ?**  
**\- Oui bien sûr.**  
**\- Pourquoi tu es ici ?**  
**\- C'est une longue histoire, donc je vais de te la résumer si tu veux bien.**

Il reprit en prenant une grande bouffer d'air.

**\- Au début je cherchais un travaille. J'ai vu une annonce qui m'a plu. Il recherchait une sorte de maquilleur, coiffeur, et costumier. Je me suis donc présenté. J'ai su ce qu'il faisait mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'argent pour mon frère qui était malade. Et on peut dire que ce qu'il me proposait n'était pas un salaire de minable donc j'ai accepté et j'ai signé un contrat.**  
**\- Et ton frère ?**  
**\- Il est mort depuis peu.**  
**\- je suis désolé pour toi, mais tu ne veux pas partir maintenant ?**  
**\- Je ne peux pas. Tu sais Marine une fois que tu es embarquée dans un truc comme ça, t'es foutu jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.**

Il me sourit d'un air triste. Je compatissais pour lui. Finalement il n'était pas si méchant que ça. Et il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Par amour on peut faire des choses inimaginables, ou même pour gagner de l'argent, on est capable d'accepter n'importe quoi. En plus il n'avait plus vraiment de raisons de rester là. Je suppose que si il décidait de partir, il en payerai de sa vie. J'allais rajouter autre chose mais une main se posa sur mon épaule.

**\- On y va.**

Je me levai donc et retournai dans ma prison une fois encore.

Cela faisait un certain nombre de temps que j'étais là. Comme je le disais un autre jour, je n'ai plus la notion du temps. Et je n'essaye même pas de la retrouver car j'ai peur qu'après le temps passe encore moins vite. Des fois je vais danser, et j'essaye de faire du mieux que je peux à chaque fois. Par contre Iris je la sens devenir de plus en plus comme Capucine. Elle a été relouée encore 3 fois, mais n'a pas de bleus semblable à ceux qu'elle avait avant. Par contre un mec s'est amusé à l'étrangler plusieurs fois. Elle a encore les marques au cou. Je m'occupe d'elle chaque minute quand je suis dans notre cellule. Je ne veux pas penser qu'à un moment donné je ne la reverrai plus. Ce n'est pas possible, sauf que plus le temps passe et plus cette éventualité arrive à grand pas. J'essaye de ne pas y penser malgré tout. En attendant que quelqu'un nous apporte à manger. Je lui parle de choses et d'autres pour la distraire et retrouver l'Iris que j'avais connue au début.

**\- Dis Iris, tu aime quoi comme série TV ? Moi j'aime bien « Charmed »**  
**\- Je ne connais pas...**  
**\- Je vais te faire un résumer alors, ce sont trois sorcières qui combattent les « démons », elles ont toutes les trois des pouvoirs surnaturels. Il y en a une qui peut figer des objets qui tombent par exemple, ou des gens, elle s'appelle Piper, ensuite il y a Phoebe, elle a des prémonitions et la dernière c'est Prue qui à le pouvoir de télékinésie...**

Je n'eus le temps de finir mon résumer que le garçon aux cheveux verts et qui s'appelle Jade je crois (j'ai entendu un des garçons l'appeler comme ça), nous apporta à manger. Je pris l'assiette et fis manger Iris. Et lui donna la moitié de mon assiette, pour qu'elle puisse manger à sa faim. Par contre elle semblait ne pas se rendre compte de ceci. Je mangeais ensuite mon assiette pendant que la fille rousse s'endormit sur mes genoux. N'étant pas atteinte par le sommeil, je regardais se qui se passait autour de moi. Kentin semblait occupé par ses pensées, fixant un point invisible, tapotant ses doigts contre le bureau. Il semblait énervé quand Castiel vint le voire, contrarié qu'on l'ait retiré de ses pensées. Ne portant aucune attention à moi, pensant que je dormais tout comme Iris. Ils parlèrent donc à voix haute. J'écoutais discrètement leur conversation.

**\- Quoi déjà ?** commença Kentin  
**\- Oui, elle n'aura pas duré super longtemps celle-là.**  
**\- C'est pour quand ?**  
**\- Dans 10 minutes.**  
**\- Du coup tu vas devoir retourner en chercher d'autres ?**  
**\- Ouais.** Dit Castiel d'un ton de lassitude.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Si j'avais bien compris, ils parlaient au présent. Et je suis sûre qu'ils ne parlent pas de moi, mais d'Iris...  
Non je ne veux pas, pas elle, c'est pas possible, elle va mourir, je le sais, je le sens, les paroles qu'ils avaient échangé étaient clairs dans ma tête. Il va devoir aller en chercher d'autres car il n'y aura plus d'autres filles à louer, et ça veut dire qu'elle va mourir et apparemment de la même manière qu'Ambre. Elle n'est pas assez abîmée pour qu'ils la tue d'eux même, quelqu'un a payé pour la voire souffrir et la tuer. Je sers Iris contre mon cœur sans le vouloir, mais cela ne la réveille pas, cette fois je les regarde avec frayeur. Au début ils ne le remarquent pas, mais sentant sûrement un regard colérique posé sur eux, ils se retournent. Ils voient que je ressers mon étreinte sur Iris et cela la réveille, mais elle ne dit rien.

**\- Jamais je vous laisserais me la prendre.**

Je la regardai quelques secondes, et je voyais dans ses beaux yeux qu'elle avait compris ce que son avenir lui réservait.

**\- Jamais !**

Kentin eut un sourire sadique quand j'eus dit ces deux phrases, il s'approcha de notre cage.

**\- T'en es sûre ? Castiel vient m'aider, je prends la belle rousse, et toi l'atrophiée.**

Ce mot me vexa au plus profond de moi-même. Personne à part moi ne m'avait dénigrée à ce point là. Il tourna la clé et ils entrèrent tout les deux dans la cellule. Je sentais mon cœur battre fort, l'intensité du moment sûrement, mes bras gardaient Iris prisonnière, elle ne disait rien, j'avais l'impression qu'elle n'avait plus la force de se battre. Je me battrai donc pour elle, ce fut un combat acharné pour m'arracher d'elle. D'un côté, je pense que c'était Castiel qui s'était pris le plus de coup, puisqu'Iris ne faisait rien pour se libérer de Kentin, se contentant de se laisser faire, comme si elle savait ce qui l'attendait, comme si elle acceptait son sort. Je puisai mes dernières force pour garder ma main dans la sienne, sa main qui était encore chaude, mais Castiel me tira pour me séparer d'elle dans une énième tentative, Iris me regardait d'un regard doux et me dit ces mots.

**\- Merci Marine d'avoir été là pour moi, je te suis tellement reconnaissante.**  
**\- Non Iris...**  
**\- Je ne t'oublierai jamais, Adieu...**

Et elle me lâcha la main, je la vis partir dans les bras de Kentin, me faisant un sourire triste, et je vus ces derniers mots passer sur ses lèvres.

**\- Adieu Marine...**

Et elle passa la porte, voilà, je ne la reverrai plus jamais, j'entendais encore sa douce voix me dire adieu dans un dernier souffle je l'appelais.

**\- Iris!**

Et je me laissai dompter, j'arrêtais de me débattre dans ses bras. Dans les bras de Castiel tellement musclés, ce fut un silence de mort qui fit place, j'avais perdu la bataille, je l'avais laissé tomber, je me maudis de n'avoir pas été plus vorace face à mes adversaires.  
Les larmes ne sortaient pas, elles n'y arrivaient pas, je me sentais tellement faible, Castiel me lâcha et je me laissai tomber par terre, il me regarda une dernière fois, mais ce que je vis dans ses yeux, dans ses beaux yeux gris, je ne m'y attendais pas. J'y vis de la compassion et de la tristesse, il se tourna et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise pour me surveiller. J'enfouie ma tête dans mes bras et ferma les yeux, je voulais me réveiller maintenant, que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemars, que tout cela n'était pas réel. Mais je sentais toujours la même odeur désagréable, et je revoyais toujours les même images défiler dans ma tête. Iris qui me dit ses dernières paroles, Iris qui passe la porte, je repense même à la premières fois ou on s'est parlé, quand on s'était soutenue à deux, tout ce temps passé avec elle, tout revient et passe en boucle, sans arrêt, dans ma tête et moi je me sens vidée, physiquement et moralement. Je ne veux plus bouger pour affronter cette dure réalité, je me surprends même à penser que je devrai peut-être abandonner l'idée de m'enfuir, l'idée de survivre dans cet enfer, de finir pourquoi pas comme Capucine, je n'ai pas la force de faire quoique ce soit. Il se passe plusieurs heures avant que Kentin revienne, il parle à voix haute pour que je puisse entendre, pour pouvoir remuer le couteau qui est encré dans mon cœur.

**\- C'est bon, elle est morte, le boss veut que tu aille nettoyer, Jade n'est pas là, donc tu vas devoir faire tout, tout seul.**  
**\- Ok mais faut aussi que je l'emmène à Lysandre.**  
**\- Qui, l'imperfection ?**

J'entends que Castiel ne répond à sa question.

**\- Bon allé j'y vais.**

J'entends ses pas se diriger vers moi, il me soulève d'une main, et me met à sa hauteur. Je n'arrive même pas à lever ma tête vers lui.

**\- Allez marche**.


	7. Chapitre 7

**« La douleur de l'âme pèse plus que la souffrance du corps. »**

_Citation de Publius Syrus_

* * *

**\- Allez marche.**

J'obéis car un filament de mon esprit n'a pas perdue espoir. Je le suis donc jusqu'à la salle colorée. Je sens sa main hésiter sur la poignée. Je sens qu'il veut me dire quelque chose mais il pousse finalement la porte et me fait entrer pour ensuite fermer la porte. Ma tête est toujours baissée. Je pense encore à Iris. Elle est morte c'est bon. Son calvaire est fini. J'espère juste qu'elle n'a pas trop souffert. Quelqu'un s'approche de moi. Je crois que c'est Lysandre. Mais je n'ai pas envie de lever les yeux, car la vérité est encore dure à supporter si je le regarde.

**\- Alexy n'est pas là aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi.**

Je ne fais rien pour qu'il comprenne que j'ai entendu. Il me prend par le bras et m'emmène jusqu'au paravent ou je me change habituellement. Je m'habille donc, machinalement et m'assoie sur la chaise ou le garçon aux cheveux bleus me maquille habituellement. J'ai toujours la tête baissée, un air absent. Je sens Lysandre derrière moi, je sens aussi qu'il me regarde, sûrement se demande t-il comment il va me maquiller ou me coiffer. Il se place finalement devant moi, et me fait lever, je me laisse faire. Sans comprendre pourquoi. Son corps est si prés du miens. Mon cœur bat plus vite d'un seul coup. Il prend mon menton et me fait lever la tête. Ses yeux plongent dans les miens à cet instant, et tout semble s'arrêter.

**\- Que se passe t-il ?**  
**\- Iris est morte...**

Je crois que me l'entendre dire est encore plus douloureux. Je ne vais plus jamais la revoir de toute ma vie. Celle qui m'avait donné espoir, m'avait épaulé tout comme je l'avais épaulé, je n'avais plus personne à qui parler. J'étais totalement seule dans cette prison. Ou je n'arriverai sûrement pas à sortir. Je sentis les larmes monter en moi, cette prise de conscience comme quoi à partir de maintenant j'étais seule, et ça me faisait mal. Lysandre parut troublé par mon état d'esprit, sans vraiment savoir s'il me consolerait ou pas. Je me blottis contre lui ou toutes les larmes que j'avais retenu quelques heures plus tôt étaient en train de ruisseler sur ses vêtements victoriens. Je m'accrochai à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Mes bras entourant sa taille. Mais il ne me repoussa pas, au contraire, il me consola, en posant son menton sur ma tête, et en entourant mes épaules de ses bras. Je me laissais allez quelques minutes contre lui. Son odeur était enivrante, et m'apaisa plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Je me retirais de lui avec regret car j'avoue que j'étais plutôt bien dans ses bras.

**\- Je suis désolée.**  
**\- C'est rien.**

Je me rassis et décidai de me maquiller toute seule pour m'occuper au moins un peu l'esprit. Il me laissa faire, car à vrai dire je n'allais pas l'attaquer avec un rouge à lèvres ou avec un crayon. Enfin j'avais peu de chance de réussir. Et il me coiffa pendant ce temps. Ses doigts dans mes cheveux me firent frissonner sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Quand c'est Alexy cela ne me fait rien du tout.  
Je suis fin prête, mais avant que je monte sur la scène Lysandre me dit :

**\- Sois forte...**

Le rideau s'ouvra et la lumière comme à son habitude m'aveugla. Je me remémorai les pas de danses qu'Alexy m'avait appris. Pour écouter les conseils que Dake avait donné à Lysandre, je les fis au rythme de la musique, et en même temps je repensai aux paroles du beau garçon aux yeux vairons : « sois forte ». Il parlait du fait que la seule personne qui m'aidait à tenir le coup est morte d'une cruelle manière ou parle-t-il en générale. Je ne sais pas, peut-être les deux, lui non plus n'a pas l'air si méchant que ça. Je me demande pourquoi il en est arrivé là. Cette question trotte dans ma tête pendant que je fais une pose sexy avec la chaise. J'essaye de sourire, car une fille qui danse en faisant la gueule, ce n'est pas super. Je tourne la tête et vois Lysandre me regarder d'une manière plutôt embarrassante, ce qui me fait rougir mais j'essaye de me concentrer pour le finale. Quand c'est la fin je me retourne vers Lysandre, en essayant de ne pas croiser son regard. Je retourne dans la salle colorée et fais ce que j'ai à faire.

Je n'ai plus du tout la notion du temps. Je sais juste que depuis quelque temps je danse de temps en temps, mais que je suis toujours seule dans ma cellule. D'un côté tant mieux que je sois toujours seule, car ça serait vraiment dramatique de revoir une autre fille. Mais j'avoue avoir envie d'être réconfortée par quelqu'un qui me comprenne. La solitude pèse et franchement je ne veux pas parler à Kentin. Il a un mauvais fond. Je l'ai vu la dernière fois avec Iris. Il a pris un malin plaisir à me voir souffrir comme ça. Et j'ai de la chance qu'il n'empoissonne pas mes repas. Ce fut un jour où j'étais en train de dormir que quelqu'un que, je n'aurais pas voulu voire, entra dans ma prison. Il n'y avait que lui et moi, personne d'autre n'était dans la pièce. Quand je vis ses yeux turquoise, la peur me sauta à la gorge, il s'approcha de moi avec un regard malicieux. Je n'osais plus bouger.

**\- Nous voilà seuls tous les deux, je me trompe ?**

Je voulus partir en courant, mais où ? J'essayai de lui échapper car il s'était beaucoup trop rapproché de moi. Mais au dernier moment empoigna mon pied. Je tombai à la renverse sur le matelas. Le temps de me retourner, Dake s'était allongé sur moi avec un sourire malsain plaqué sur le visage. J'essayai de le repousser mais je n'y arrivai pas. Il avait trop de force. Tenant mes deux poignets dans une main, l'autre main se contenta de fouiller mon corps. Il me murmura donc a l'oreille ces quelques mots :

**\- Tu es à moi maintenant.**

Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur les miennes avec force et essaya d'ouvrir ma bouche. Je le laissai faire, il sembla satisfait. Mais à peine sa langue fut entrée dans ma bouche que mes dents prirent la relève. Il s'éloigna de moi dans un cri étouffé mais il me tenait toujours.

**\- Une vraie tigresse. J'avoue que j'aime beaucoup.**

Et il reprit ce qu'il était en train de faire, avec plus de force. Je sentis mes habits partir au fur et à mesure sans que je puisse l'en empêcher. Ses mains caressant ma peau me donnaient des frissons d'horreur. Ses baisers étaient détestables. Mon corps qui n'était pas beau à voire ne l'empêcha pas de faire ce qu'il avait décidé de me faire.

Il était en train de partir de ma cellule et semblait satisfait par ce qu'il venait de me faire subir. Je sais que j'aurais dû être triste ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais c'est ce qu'il m'avait fait m'avait mise dans une colère noire. Je le détestais et voulais lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait à toutes ces jeunes filles, et aussi à moi. Je voulais le faire souffrir. En faite non il ne m'avait pas violé. Je l'avais pensé moi aussi. Mais il s'était arrêté avant et m'avait insulté et humilié à la place. Pendant un bon moment, me répétant sans cesse que j'étais détestable, moche, laide, repoussante. Il m'obligeait à répéter tous ces mots abominables. Et c'est vrai à la force ça avait finit par rentrer. Je me sentais repoussante. Mais la colère qui s'alimentait à chaque instant à son égard était encore plus forte. Il n'arrêtait pas de me répéter après m'avoir insulté « Tu veux que j'arrête ? Alors couche avec moi ». Et je me disais qu'il ne pensait peut-être pas toutes les injures qu'il avait dites; puisqu'il me voulait. Si j'avais été aussi repoussante, il ne m'aurait pas voulu dans son lit. Donc je tenais le coup ne voulant pas céder.  
Avant de me laisser encore une fois seule dans cette cellule il lança.

**\- Je reviendrai et t'obligerai d'une manière ou d'une autre à coucher avec moi.**

Je ne le regardai même pas quand il dit ces mots, me contentant de me rhabiller. Ensuite Kentin revint en me regardant de haut. Il s'assit et attendait. Moi aussi j'attendais, quand j'entendis des cris retentir dans les couloires je me posai la question, c'est bon, ils ont trouvé une autre fille ? Je vis arriver une fille dégainée d'une curieuse manière, avec des tatouages je crois ? Les yeux bleus claires, et des cheveux marron. Ils la mirent dans la cellule. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se débattre et de crier qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la traiter ainsi. Bizarrement à cet instant je n'avais pas vraiment de compassion pour elle. Ce qui est injuste dans un sens car personne ne mérite de finir comme ça. En faite j'étais bien toute seule finalement. Car elle n'arrête pas de crier et m'ignore totalement. Kentin à qui sa patiente à des limites essaye de la faire taire une bonne fois pour toute.

**\- Bon toi, ta gueule tu me soule ! Si tu crie encore une fois, je te coupe les cordes vocales ! ok ?**

Ça la calme enfin, et mes oreilles sont soulagées. Remarque dans toutes les paroles qu'elle a dit j'ai au moins comprit qu'elle s'appelait Debrah, c'est déjà pas mal, du coup elle s'assoie et marmonne dans sa barbe. Je n'essaye même pas de comprendre, et me contente de repenser aux événements qui s'était passés ici. À Ambre et Iris qui étaient mortes presque de la même manière. Iris me manquait terriblement. À Capucine que Dake avait tuée sans aucun scrupule. À Lysandre qui m'avait donné un peu de douceur dans cet enfer. Je fus interrompue par Castiel qui entra dans la cellule. Et bah dis donc c'est la fête aujourd'hui. Moi qui pensais qu'il venait pour m'emmener dans la salle colorée et bah je m'étais trompée car il m'emmena dans une chambre que je ne connaissais pas. Avais-je été finalement louée ? Cette pensée me fit peur. Mais il entra lui aussi dans la pièce et ferma à clé. La clé était évidement à son cou. Je me tournai face à lui, pour avoir une réponse mais il se contenta de me regarder, en sortant son couteau et le pointant droit sur moi.

**\- Danse pour moi !**  
**\- Pardon ?**  
**\- Tu as très bien compris.**

Sur ce il prit une chaise et alla s'asseoir dessus, et mit de la musique.

**\- Danse !**


	8. Chapitre 8

**« L'amour c'est comme la guerre,  
ça commence par une déclaration. »**

* * *

Je commençai donc à me balancer au rythme du son en essayant de ne pas penser au fait qu'il me regardait d'une bien étrange manière. Je dansai donc pendant de longues minutes, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi je l'écoutais. Et il arrêta la musique et se leva pour ensuite s'approcher de moi à grands pas. Je reculai jusqu'au mur car cela me faisait peur. Terriblement peur. Car je ne savais pas ce qu'il attendait de moi. Bloquée au mur il se mit face à moi. Quelques millimètres nous séparaient. Il me regardait toujours avec insistance et moi j'étais gênée par ce regard. Je tournai donc les yeux.

**\- Pourquoi quand tu danse ça me fait autant d'effets alors que d'habitude quand les autres filles le font ça me fait ni chaud ni froid ? Pourquoi l'autre jour quand Iris est morte ça m'a fait tellement de peine de te voire comme ça, si triste, si anéantie, alors que je m'en fou en tant normal ! Pourquoi je pense toujours à toi depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Explique-moi Marine !**

En me posant toutes ces questions il me crie presque dessus. Comme si tout ça, il ne le comprenait pas et que ça l'énervait au plus haut point, comme si c'était de ma faute, mais moi-même je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'il a dit, moi-même en ce moment mon cœur bat plus vite, de peur ? Je n'en suis plus si sûre. Je croise son regard qui m'interroge mais je n'ai aucune réponse, surtout que c'est la première fois qu'il dit mon prénom et c'est vrai cela me perturbe car je pensais qu'il ne le savait pas.

**\- Tu sais comment je m'appelle...**

Ses yeux restèrent plongés dans les miens. Il a bien dit que ça lui avait fait de la peine l'autre jour de m'avoir vu si triste ? Qu'il pensait toujours à moi ? Serait-il amoureux de moi ? C'est peut-être la proximité de ses lèvres qui me donne chaud finalement.

**\- Pourquoi quand je te regarde dans les yeux cela m'apaise... Pourquoi mon cœur bat si vite a cette instant...**

Il prend ma main et la pose sur son cœur. Et là je sais qu'il ne ment pas car son cœur bat vachement vite. Encore plus que le miens. Sentir sa main entourée mon poignet me donne quelques frissons. Elle est ferme et chaude ce qui est plutôt agréable. À la place de regarder sa poitrine je monte mon regard vers lui. Il est à quelques centimètres de moi. Je le sens se rapprocher de plus en plus. La prise sur mon poignet se radoucit. Je sens son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres quand son téléphone sonne. Il répond. Je suis encore choquée par ce qui vient de se passer que je remarque trop tard la fenêtre qui est ouverte. Il m'emmène avec lui, laissant derrière moi la seule chance qui s'est présentée à moi depuis tout ce temps, on rentre dans la pièce colorée, et il m'y laisse. Encore imprégnée par ses paroles. Alexy s'avance vers moi, et me salut, Lysandre n'est pas là, pour la première fois.

**\- Il est ou Lysandre ? **  
**\- Il est partit chercher une fille...**  
**\- Ah...**

Ce fut dans le silence total qu'on fit ce qu'on avait à faire, c'est-à-dire me préparer, me maquiller et danser. Quand je retournai dans ma cellule accompagnée de Castiel, ce fut avec un certain malaise que je marchai à ses côtés, ne savant pas vraiment comment réagir face à ses paroles. Mais lui, il réagissait comme si tout ça, ne c'était pas vraiment passé. Je repensais à tout ce qu'il m'avait dit. À ce qu'il venait de se passer, et je ne comprenais pas. J'avais été tellement imprégnée par lui que je n'avais même pas vu la fenêtre qui était ouverte.

Debrah m'ignorait toujours. On peut dire que j'étais toujours seule dans la prison depuis quelques jours, je crois ? Quand je vis une métisse passer la porte, et finir enfermée avec nous, je me levai pour l'aider à se relever.

**\- Merci ptiote, on est ou ici ?**

Un peu vexée par le surnom mais comprenant bien vite que cela n'avait rien de méchant je répondis d'un air gêné :

**\- Bah en gros, on est dans une prison.**  
**-Quoi ?**  
**\- Il y a des mecs qui abusent de nous pour de l'argent, on est des marchandises quoi.**  
**-Ah...**  
**\- Désolée de te l'apprendre... Je m'appelle Marine.**  
**-Désolée pour toi aussi Marine, moi c'est Kim.**

On en resta là, fallait bien lui laisser le temps de digérer ça, moi-même j'avais encore du mal à suivre ce qui se passait. Kim essaya de parler à Debrah mais celle-ci n'en avait absolument rien à faire d'elle, du coup Kim vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

**\- Elle est malpolie celle-là.**  
**\- Et encore, t'as pas entendu sa mélodieuse voix.**

On rigola à la blague ensemble, à vrai dire cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas rigolé comme ça, et c'est vrai que ça me faisait du bien. La malpolie décida enfin de nous parler.

**\- Oh toi l'imparfaite tu peux te taire ! Tu peux toujours parler de ma voix mais moi au moins j'ai un corps un temps soit peu normal.**

Je restai crissée sur sa remarque désagréable.

**\- Normal ? Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir avant de la critiquer au moins ?**

Elle ne répondit pas mais fit mine d'être affligée par ce que Kim venait de dire. Je la remerciai du regard. Peu de temps après, Castiel vint me chercher. Depuis la dernière fois, on peut dire que j'étais un peu gênée de me retrouver seule avec lui, juste avant de me faire passer dans une porte qui m'était inconnue. Je passe dans celle-ci mais il ne rentre pas avec moi, par contre dans cette pièce je vois un lit, et sur ce lit, je vois Dake torse nu. Je redoutais cet instant ou je devrais encore une fois me confronter à lui, il se lève et s'avance jusqu'à moi.

**\- Je t'avais bien dit que je trouverai un moyen pour que tu accepte de coucher avec moi.**

Il laisse quelques secondes s'écouler avant de reprendre.

**\- et j'en ai trouvé un, je te laisse donc le choix.**

Je m'attends au pire, car je sais qu'il va me faire un choix impossible pour que je puisse allez dans ce lit avec lui.

**\- J'avoue que ma première tentative n'était pas géniale, donc tu as le choix entre coucher avec moi et de laisser la vie sauve à la nouvelle métisse avec qui tu as fait un peu connaissance je crois, ou soit tu décline et je la tue devant toi.**

Je réfléchie quelques secondes, et je suis sûre qu'il ment, ou qu'il ne va pas faire ce qu'il a dit.

**\- Comment être sûre que ce que vous dites est sincère ?**  
**\- De toute manière tu n'as pas le choix, j'ai beaucoup trop envie de toi pour attendre.**

J'essayai de le détourner mais il m'attrape par le bras et me balance sur le lit. J'essayai de reculer mais il est déjà au dessus de moi, près à vraiment le faire cette fois, sans me laisser d'alternative, il se jette sur moi comme si j'étais un vulgaire morceau de viande. Il recommence à m'embrasser même si je n'aime pas ça. Ses mains me dégoutent à caresser mon corps ainsi. J'ai presque envie de vomir Mais cette fois il me parle, avec des mots aussi vulgaires que la dernières fois. Et il me dit aussi que si je veux qu'il arrête de m'insulter. Il faut que je me laisse faire. Mais ce n'est pas possible car mon âme et mon corps le rejettent et n'en veulent pas. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas continuer à aller plus loin. Il jure que si je n'arrête pas de me débattre il tuera Kim. Cette pensée me fit froid dans le dos, étant fatiguée de me battre, je l'écoutai enfin mais me jura intérieurement que je me vengerai un jour ou l'autre.

Apres avoir dansé devant tout le monde. Je m'étais posée devant le miroir et m'étais longuement regardé, de la pointe de mes cheveux jusqu'à la racine. Ils avaient poussé depuis que j'étais arrivée ici, mais en faite depuis combien de temps j'étais ici ? Je n'ai pas la moindre idée, 1 mois ? 3 mois ? 6 mois ? je n'en sais rien, je savais juste les choses les plus importantes, les choses que je ne devais et pouvais pas oublier, déjà Iris et Capucine, ensuite Dake. Je détestais ce qu'il m'avait fait et malgré le faite que j'avais peur de lui, je le haïssait et avais décidé qu'un jours il regretterait, il m'avait fait mal, mais je ne lui avait pas montré à cette ordure. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, j'avais oublié la présence de Lysandre à mes cotés. Alexy était de plus en plus souvent absent ces derniers temps, son sourire sincère me manquait, je baissai la tête étant donné que c'était trop tard pour que j'arrête de pleurer, et laissa donc les larmes tomber par terre.

**\- C'est bon ?**

J'essayai de me calmer un peu avant de lui répondre.

**\- Je m'habille et c'est bon...**

Je priai pour qu'il n'ait pas remarqué que ma voix était inhabituelle. Je me lève et me dirige vers le paravent, mais il se met pile sur mon chemin.


	9. Chapitre 9

**« Ne me secouez pas, je suis pleine de larmes . »**

_Citation modifié de Henri Calet_

* * *

**\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?**  
**\- N'importe quoi, je ne pleure pas.**  
**\- Arrête de mentir.**

Je lève la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, et vous savez ce que j'y vois ? D'abord de la compassion et de la tendresse et ensuite je vois de l'amour. J'ai peur d'imaginer cela mais cela devient certain au moment ou il replace ma mèche derrière mon oreille. Car à ce moment là, ou il me touche, je sens un petit frisson me parcourir, et dans son regard je vois une pointe de désir. Je sens qu'il a envie de plus que de me frôler la joue, sauf qu'il se retient car il détourne les yeux quand cela devient trop dur. La distance entre nous est faible. Quand je le vois essayer de se reprendre en main, je décide de faire quelque chose, que j'espère ne pas regretter. Sans crier gare, je m'avance vers lui, me mets sur la pointe des pieds, empoigne sa nuque et l'embrasse délicatement sur la bouche. Je ferme les yeux et en l'occurrence ne vois pas comment il réagit. Je sens juste qu'il ne bouge pas, ne me repousse même pas, ses lèvres chaudes sont plaquées contre les miennes et je savoure ce moment car à vrai dire elles me semblent délicieuses. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait ressentir ça, surtout après avoir été embrassée de force par Dake, c'est complètement différent. Je le sens enfin rendre mon baiser, quand il presse un peu plus fort ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ses bras m'entoure la taille, je me sers donc un peu plus fort contre lui mais au moment ou je fais ça, il me repousse brusquement, se tourne dos à moi qui suis toute déboussolée par ce baiser.

**\- Que cela soit clair, cela ne doit jamais se reproduire.**

Je ne réponds pas, sentant que ça ne sert à rien.

**\- Vas t'habiller.**

J'y vais donc et ressors peu de temps après. Je le vois toujours de dos. Je me dis que finalement je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, mais après réflexions je ne regrettai point car j'avais beaucoup aimé ce baiser volé, qui m'avait donné un peu d'amour. Cela faisait si longtemps que j'en manquais, et surtout comment peut-on tomber amoureux dans ces conditions ? J'avais eu un copain une fois mais n'avais pas été amoureuse de lui, pourquoi j'étais sortie avec alors ? Moi-même je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que mon corps ne le repoussait pas ? Ah oui et moi en bonne petite copine je supportais ce qu'il me faisait même si je n'aimais pas ça, évidement il n'en savait rien comme quoi j'étais une bonne menteuse. Je l'avais quitté car cette relation me détruisait plus qu'autre chose, c'est tout, je ne pensais même pas qu'on pouvait ressentir du plaisir en faisant l'amour. Mais ce baiser avec Lysandre me faisait douter, j'aimerais bien y goûter au moins une fois, pour savoir ce qu'on ressent, je n'avais pas l'air de déplaire à Lysandre, mais je ne voulais pas lui attirer des ennuies, ironique ? il m'avait à la fois condamnée et sauvée la vie, du coup je ne savais pas ce qu'il pensait réellement de moi. Le tapement de ses doigts contre la porte me fit sortir de mes pensées.

**\- C'est bon.**  
**\- Très bien, Castiel t'attends dehors.**

Il se retourne mais évite de me regarder. Je prends la poignet de la porte en main, mais je décide pour ne pas qu'il m'ignore la prochaine fois que je reviendrai de répondre à la dernière question qu'il m'a posé.

**\- Tout à l'heure tu m'as demandé pourquoi je pleurais, et bah je vais te répondre, je pleurais parce que je repensais au moment où Dake m'a obligé à coucher avec lui !**

Je ne regarde pas sa réaction, de peur d'être déçue, et passe de l'autre côté de la porte ou Castiel m'attend, le couteau à la main. À vrai dire je préfère regarder le couteau car j'ai trop peur de croiser son regard, j'ai peur de lui, il a l'air instable comme garçon, on avance jusqu'à ma cellule ou Kim m'attend.

Encore un petit moment que je suis là. Les filles se sont faites louer quelques fois, mais elles restent fortes à ma grande surprise, même si je vois leurs regard changer de plus en plus, la douleur, la peur, toutes sortes d'émotions qui vont dans la mélancolie. Debrah ne nous parle toujours pas, et malgré moi je me suis attachée à Kim, si seulement elle savait maintenant à quel point j'ai peur de la perdre tout comme Iris. En repensant a elle, je la vois encore une fois passer la porte en me disant dans un dernier murmure « adieu ». J'essaye de reprendre le dessus sur ce sentiment de tristesse en me disant que maintenant plus personne ne pourrait lui faire de mal, seule sa présence me manquait.  
J'étais allongée sur le matelas, regardant dans le vide, en ressassant de plus en plus ce qui se passait dans cet endroit de folie, me demandant une fois de plus comment j'allais sortir de cet enfer. J'ai été réveillée par Debrah que Kentin tenait avec difficulté, n'arrêtant pas de se plaindre. Kim elle, se laissa faire par Castiel, mais je ne m'attendis pas du tout à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle prit le couteau que Castiel cachait dans sa poche et le pointa sous sa gorge, elle avait une bonne maîtrise de l'arme, Castiel ne bougea point sachant que si il se reculai elle allait faire le geste fatale. Malheureusement Kentin comprit assez vite ce qui se passait, il jeta Debrah sur les matelas, prit son pistolet et tira dans le dos de Kim. J'assistai à la scène impuissante, comme si j'étais en train de regarder un film, je restai pétrifiée quand le corps de Kim tomba devant moi. Elle était en train d'agoniser par terre, je voyais le sang s'agrandir sous son t-shirt, puis elle alla former une flaque par terre, je m'approchai d'elle avec douceur. Non pas encore un adieu, tout mais pas ça. Je la tourne et pose sa tête sur mes genoux, elle respire encore, mais péniblement, elle pose son regard sur moi, un regard désolé.

**\- J'aurais au moins essayé...**

Elle avait parlé avec difficulté, elle cracha un peu de sang avant de reprendre.

**\- Ravis de t'avoir connue la ptiote, je suis sûre que tu vas arriver a sortir d'ici, tu es intelligente...**

Je sentis des larmes venir au plus profond de moi, ma gorge se noua.

**\- Non Kim, ne me dis pas adieu s'il te plait.**

Elle me regarde quelques instants, et prends une inspiration pour me dire cette dernière phrase, dans ces yeux je vois qu'elle commence déjà à partir.

**\- Ce n'est pas un adieu, juste un au revoir...**

Je sentis ses muscle se relâcher et ses yeux devinrent vide, malgré le sang qui continuait à s'imprégner dans mon jean. Cette fois je ne peux retenir mes larmes, elles partirent lentement de mon corps pour retomber sur elle, sur Kim. Je la tenais toujours fermement dans mes bras, son corps était toujours chaud, je n'entendais plus les gens parler autour de moi, leurs paroles étaient comme un bruit sourd que je n'essayais même pas de comprendre. Je n'entendais que la tristesse de mon cœur, et la solitude de ce moment, je n'en pouvais plus de perdre des personnes comme ça, dans un sanglot plutôt calme je regardai une dernière fois les yeux sans regard de Kim avant de les lui fermer. Je la pose délicatement par terre et m'éloigne d'elle, pour repousser ce cauchemar le plus loin possible, je me blottis contre moi-même et ferme les yeux. Je reste un bon moment comme ça, j'entends juste ce qui se passe à mes cotées, ils enlèvent le corps, nettoient par terre, emmène quand même Debrah pour la louer, pour une fois elle ne dit rien. Sûrement choquée par ce qu'elle vient de voire, je me retrouve seule, encore seule, toujours de plus en plus seule. Je sens une main se poser sur ma tête mais je n'ai pas envie de réagir. Du coup, il m'oblige à me lever et me prend par le bras jusqu'à je ne sais ou. Je me sens trop faible pour faire quoique se soit. Pour réfléchir, pour réagir, il me laisse dans une salle de bain, et m'enferme dans celle-ci, je sais très bien pourquoi il m'emmène là. Je suis couverte de sang, le sang de Kim. Je vais donc dans la douche et mets le jet sur chaud, puis ensuite sur froid, j'alterne souvent, ça me réveille en quelque sorte, je veux juste sentir autre chose que la douleur de mon cœur, j'ai donc la sensation du chaud froid sur ma peau. Je vois le sang partir petit à petit. J'enlève mes vêtements et les lances à côté. Quand je suis assez mouillée, je sors, me sèche et m'habille. Il y a des vêtements secs. Je les prends et les enfiles. Je vais faire quelque chose que je vais sûrement regretter mais j'en ai marre, j'en peux plus. Je tape sur la porte pour lui dire que je suis prête. Je me rends compte enfin ou je suis exactement, dans la chambre à la fenêtre ouverte, il m'ouvre donc, le regard d'acier me fixe, il ne s'attend pas à ce que je vais faire. Je m'avance d'abord doucement, en l'espace de quelques secondes, je lui saute dessus et lui prends son couteau. Il n'a rien vue venir. Je me retrouve en quelques secondes face à lui. Je le défis du regard, il n'a pas l'air très préoccupé par ce que je viens de faire. Il s'approche alors que je pointe le couteau sur lui, vais-je oser ?

**\- Ne bouge plus sinon je vais utiliser ce couteau.**

Il se contente de me fixer, et continue à avancer, je ne peux pas faire ça, je n'y arrive pas. Donc dans une ultime tentative, je lui jette le couteau pour l'occuper et me rue vers la fenêtre pour essayer de l'ouvrir, mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est là que je sens quelqu'un me prendre et me jeter sur le lit qu'il y a dans la pièce. Je suis allongée, lui est debout, cette fois c'est le contraire qui se produit, lui qui pointe le couteau vers moi.

**\- C'était bien tenté, mais je n'ai pas peur de toi !**  
**\- Tuez-moi alors !**

Cette phrase était sortie toute seule, peut-être que c'est ce que je voulais au fond de moi ? En finir une bonne fois pour toute.


	10. Chapitre 10

**" Vous savez, on peut trouver le bonheur même dans les moments les plus sombres ... Il suffit de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière. " **

_Citation venant du film "Harry Potter"_

* * *

**\- Pourquoi je te tuerai idiote ?**

J'essaye de me lever mais son couteau est en dessous de ma gorge. J'ai juste à bouger, et tout est fini. Mais il comprend bien vite ce que je veux faire et le range. Puis il s'assoit à côté de moi et me regarde.

**\- Pourquoi tu veux mourir ? Tu ne veux plus te battre ?**

Je me sens mal à l'aise face à sa question. Je baisse donc les yeux, et y réponds finalement après quelques secondes.

**\- J'en peux plus... J'en ai marre de voir mourir tout mes espoirs... Je n'ai plus la force de continuer. Alors tue-moi s'il te plait, je t'en supplie Castiel...**

C'est bon, je me mets à pleurer encore une fois. C'est impossible à contrôler. C'est un ouragan de larmes qui sort de mes yeux. Mon cœur se déchire encore une fois et ça fait mal. Et là, je sens deux bras m'enlacer. Il met ma tête contre sa poitrine et me serre contre lui. Son odeur emplie mes narines. Je m'accroche à lui et me blottie dans ses bras si réconfortants. Il n'est peut-être pas si mauvais que ça ? Je continue à pleurer sur sa veste en cuir. Tout se bascule. Mes doutes et mes souvenirs refont surface avec plus de force. J'ai mal. Je le sens me bercer. Et je me rends compte de celui qui est train de me consoler. Je ne sais pas si je dois le détester ou l'aimer ?Quand je me suis enfin calmée, je me retire de ses bras protecteurs sans oser le regarder. Mais avec ses doigts il me prend le menton pour me faire face. Je rencontre son regard, ses yeux gris d'acier, impénétrables, froids. Mais ils changent du tout au tout devenant doux, compatissants, amoureux...  
Et c'est là qu'il m'embrasse tendrement. Sans me forcer. Me laissant la possibilité d'arrêter tout de suite. Mais je n'en avais pas envie. Ce baiser me vivifiat. Il me redonna presque vie. Il donnait la chaleur que je manquais depuis un bon moment. Je me laissai submergée par la suite, n'ayant pas envie que cette bouffer d'air s'arrête. Il alla toujours plus loin. Je sentais ses mains découvrir mon corps. Ses baisers jouèrent au même jeu. Cela était agréable. Ne sachant comment je me trouvai sous lui, à moitié nue. Mes mains passèrent sur les muscles de tout son corps. Touchant parfois quelques cicatrices du passé. Tout cela se passa sans un bruit, seuls les gestes comptaient, seul le moment présent dominait tout le reste.

Nous étions tous les deux dans le lit. J'avais honte de ce que j'avais fait et n'osais plus bouger ni parler. J'avais couché délibérément avec l'homme qui m'avait enlevé. Comment expliquer cela ? J'essaye justement d'y répondre. Mais ne trouve rien de logique dans ce que je venais de faire. En repensant à ses mains caressant mon corps j'eus un frisson. Lui non plus ne disait rien. Seule sa respiration m'indiquait qu'il était toujours là. Au bout d'un certain moment, j'entendis sa voix résonner dans la pièce.

**\- Il faut que je te ramène rhabille-toi.**

Je le fais donc en essayant de retrouver mes habits qui ont été éparpillés dans la pièce. C'est dans le silence qu'il m'a ramené dans la prison. Puis il alla s'asseoir à son observatoire sans oser me regarder. Et moi je me pose encore et toujours des questions. Je repense à la chaleur de son corps contre le miens. À son odeur. À ses yeux qui m'ont fixée jusqu'au bout de l'acte avant qu'on s'écroule sur le lit. À ses mains rugueuses caressant ma peau encore et encore. À sa bouche sur la mienne. À cette envie folle de lui. On avait fait l'amour et j'avais aimé ça. Ce qui bousculait tout ce que j'avais pensé jusqu'ici. Je croyais que les femmes simulaient la plupart du temps. Qu'on ne pouvait pas ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort. Qu'on ne prenait tout simplement aucun plaisir à faire cela. Et je m'étais trompée. Mais est-ce-que je voulais qu'il recommence ? Je ne sais pas. J'avais deux sentiments contradictoires à son égard. Ma tête ne voulait pas mais mon corps désirait beaucoup plus de lui.  
Je m'allongeai sur le matelas. J'étais tellement fatiguée par tous ces événements que je m'endormis sans grande difficulté.

Quand je me réveillai je découvris que rien n'avait vraiment changé. Castiel était toujours là mais il m'observait. Je n'osai pas soutenir son regard. Je sentis ensuite quelque chose de liquide couler le long de mon intimité. J'allai directement dans les toilettes et regarda ce que c'était. Mes règles étaient enfin arrivées. Elles étaient devenues irrégulières depuis que j'étais arrivée ici. On dit que les chocs contribuent à ça. Et je pense que c'est vrai. Je pris une serviette posée à côté du papier WC. Heureusement qu'ils ne nous négligeaient pas de ce côté-là. Et je la disposai comme il le faut.  
Je retournai m'allonger sur le matelas. Et me demanda combien de filles avaient dormies sur celui-ci. Ce qu'elles ont ressentit. Me ressemblaient-elles ? Je fus interrompue par l'arrivée de Debrah. Son visage méconnaissable. Elle avait des blessures sur celui-ci. Elle était suivie de Kentin qui la lâcha sans remords par terre dès qu'elle fut entrée complètement dans la cage. Arriva ensuite l'homme aux yeux vairons. Il passa devant moi sans me regarder et alla soigner correctement Debrah. Je me doutais bien qu'elle n'allait pas rester longtemps encore dans cet endroit. Que sa fin était proche. J'avais de la compassion et de la pitié pour elle. Elle avait beau être désagréable avec moi. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne méritait pas ça. Personne ne mérite un sort aussi cruel. Ses réactions de rejet étaient sûrement de la peur. Voulant à tout prix s'éloigner de ce cauchemar car à vrai dire j'en faisais parti.

On était en train de manger, Debrah et moi quand on l'entendit. Ce bruit qu'on redoute toute les deux. Qui nous effraie. Un bruit sourd. Même si il a duré une seconde. Ça été comme si un avion passait au dessus de nos têtes. Impossible de l'ignorer. Castiel prit son couteau et partit en direction de ce bruit qui nous a laissé frigorifiées. Quelqu'un venait de tirer une balle avec un pistolet. À force je savais quel son il avait. On attendit un certains temps sans personne pour nous surveiller. Et j'ai voulu tenter le coup. C'est dans un murmure que je décidai de parler à Debrah :

**\- Debrah, surveille si quelqu'un arrive.**  
**\- D'accord.** Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Elle se leva et se plaça de la meilleure façon qui soit pour voir si quelqu'un venait nous voire. J'allai à la grille et essaya de l'ouvrir. Elle était fermée. De l'autre côté de celle-ci je vis quelque chose en relief. Je tendis mon bras et avec ma main je l'attrapai. C'était une épingle à cheveux. Vous savez, dans les films il prenne toujours quelques chose dans le genre quand ils sont prisonniers. Mais est-ce-que dans la vraie vie ça marchait vraiment ? Je n'eus pas le temps d'essayer :

**\- Quelqu'un arrive !**

Ces mots dits on se précipita s'asseoir là ou on était avant. Kentin entra et se plaça confortablement sur la chaise. Sans se préoccuper par l'événement précédent. Je restais perplexe. Que s'était- il passé ? Ce Business commence à mal tourner ? J'avoue que dans ce milieu là, on ne peut avoir confiance en personne. Quelques heures après, Lysandre vint me chercher en personne pour mon show, cette fois Alexy était là. J'étais avec lui quand j'étais en train de me démaquiller. Lysandre parlait avec Dake. Étant curieuse par nature. Je posai la question à l'homme aux cheveux bleus :

**\- Alexy, il s'est passé quoi tout à l'heure ?**  
**\- Comment ça ?**  
**\- Le coup de feu ?**

Il sembla hésiter à me le dire. Mais se rendant compte que ça ne servait à rien de me le cacher il me déballa tout le sujet.

**\- Quelqu'un a tué le blondinet, Nathaniel je crois ?**


	11. Chapitre 11

**« ****Je vise le meilleur, J'envisage le pire Et je prends ce qui vient.**** »**

* * *

**\- Quelqu'un à tué le blondinet, Nathaniel je crois ?**  
**\- Celui habillé d'une chemise ?**  
**\- Oui c'est ça. Mort d'une balle en plein milieu du front, au moins ça a été direct.**  
**\- Qui l'a tué ?**  
**\- On ne le sait pas. Quand on est entré dans sa salle de travaille, il était déjà par terre, mort, et personne n'était là.**  
**\- Mais c'est impossible, il devait il y avoir obligatoirement quelqu'un...**  
**\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je pense que...**  
**\- C'est quelqu'un d'ici qui l'a tué ?**  
**\- Oui, il n'y a pas d'autres explications possibles, surtout que tout le monde a le même revolver, et la balle retrouvée dans son crane correspond.**

Notre discutions fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Lysandre.

**\- C'est bon ?**  
**\- Oui.**  
**\- Ok on y va.**

Je retournai donc dans ma cellule. Mais la jeune brune n'y était plus, et je sentis que je ne la reverrai plus jamais, je voulais me tromper car vue l'événement fâcheux qui avait eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt, on avait encore une chance. Si ce qu'Alexy avait dit était vrai, les choses pourraient changer. Ils pourraient se méfier des uns et des autres et cela pourrait aller à notre avantage ou à mon avantage vue que Debrah ne reviendrait pas, ce qui me désolait. J'attendis mais elle ne revint pas, j'avais espéré mais le temps qui passait m'obligea à admettre qu'elle était morte, partie sûrement dans un monde meilleur avec les autres filles. Cela m'apaisait de croire que leur calvaire était bel et bien fini. Car à vrai dire, pourquoi aurais-je pensé le contraire ? On dit souvent que l'âme est immortelle et j'y crois, et je dois et veux y croire.

Castiel avait peut-être joué avec moi finalement. Rien ne s'était passé depuis qu'on avait couché ensemble. Est-ce-que je le regrettais ? Non pas du tout. Cela m'avait donné la force de continuer à me battre. Cela m'avait donné quelque chose que je n'avais jamais eu. Je n'y regouterait peut-être jamais et alors ? Je n'avais qu'à me souvenir pour revivre ce moment. Et cela me suffisait pour l'instant. Je n'avais pas revus Dake non plus. Ce qui me soulageait beaucoup. Ce qu'il m'avait fait lui avait suffit ? Ou peut-être était-il trop occupé ? Du moment qu'il me laissait tranquille, je m'en fichais pas mal du pourquoi. Je me trouvais une fois encore dans la salle colorée avec Lysandre. Juste Lysandre. On ne parlait pas. On se contentait juste de faire ce qu'on avait à faire. Et à vrai dire j'en avais un peu marre, donc j'osai lui parler-

**\- Lysandre ?**  
**\- Oui ?**  
**\- Pourquoi tu es ici ?**  
**\- Comment ça ?**  
**\- Bah je ne sais pas, il y obligatoirement une raison pour que tu sois dans ce « Business » non ?**

Il sembla hésité à me répondre, malgré mon regard insistant.

**\- C'est vrai. Tu as raison, mais c'est personnel.**

Vous répondez quoi à ça ? Pour moi ça veut dire que la discussion est terminée non ? Peut-être qu'elle est terminée pour lui, mais pas pour moi.

**\- Je suis seule depuis un petit moment dans la cellule. Tu vas aller bientôt enlever d'autres filles ?**

En disant cela je le regardai avec provocation. Presque avec froideur. Mais il ne répondit pas. Se contentant d'ignorer la question. Devrais-je continuer à le tester ?

**\- Tu ne culpabilises pas d'enlever de pauvres jeunes filles juste pour le fric ?**

Il garde toujours son sang-froid et son impassibilité et me lance juste un regard interrogateur pendant qu'il est en train de ranger un peu la salle. Car à vrai dire, elle est un peu en bordel. Je le regarde faire, et je continue-

**\- En faite tu tues ces filles indirectement ! Puis-ce que c'est toi qui les choisies et les arraches à leurs familles. Ensuite elles se font tuées comme de vulgaires animaux.**

Toujours rien. En ponctuant le dernier mot je remarque son revolver posé à l'abri des regards. Enfin principalement aux miens. Mais comme je le suis dans ses rangements. Je le vois. Et j'avoue qu'une idée folle me traverse l'esprit. Maintenant il faut juste que je l'occupe assez pour saisir ma chance. Je vais doucement vers celui-ci le plus discrètement possible.

**\- Comment peux-tu dormir la nuit ? Avoir sur la conscience la mort de personnes qui n'avaient rien demandé. Tu les as condamnées. Sans aucune échappatoire. Moi à ta place je ne pourrais même pas me regarder dans un miroir.**

Je me surprends à penser chaque phrase que j'ai dite jusqu'ici. Je commence à éprouver de la colère à son égard. Mais reprenons l'objectif. J'allais recommencer à parler pour l'occuper, mais à ma grande surprise le son de sa voix commença à naitre. Il était toujours de dos, heureusement.

**\- Tu sais Marine, si ça n'avait pas été moi, ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, pas que je suis fière de ce que je fais, au contraire, mais...**

Il est toujours de dos. Et moi je tiens entre mes mains un pistolet froid et lourd. Je me demande comment l'utiliser étant donné que c'est la première fois que j'en tiens un et que j'en vois un. J'essaye de repenser aux séries policières que j'ai regardé il y a bien longtemps. Et le pointe vers lui en mettant mon doigt dans le troue sans appuyer. Il ne voit rien pourtant il a arrêté de parler. J'ai peur. Mais j'ai une poussée d'adrénaline. C'est la première fois depuis je ne sais combien de temps que je me sens en positon de force. Il ne bouge pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il sait ce que je tiens entre mes mains.

**\- Lysandre.**

Il se retourne et n'affiche aucunes expressions que j'arrive à déchiffrer. J'essaye de prendre une voix sérieuse et autoritaire.

**\- Lysandre, sors moi d'ici sinon...je pourrais faire quelque chose que tu regretteras sûrement!**

Il se contente d'avancer d'un pas assuré. Sûrement pour voir ma réaction. Je recule.

**\- N'avance pas, sinon je tire !**

Je suis crispée au revolver. Je me contente de le regarder dans les yeux et essaye de paraitre maitre de mes mouvements et de ne pas paniquer face à la situation. Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'échappe une seconde fois, comme avec Castiel.


	12. Chapitre 12

** « Nous sommes venu au monde dans un cri de douleur, car nous savions déjà que cette vie nous ferrai souffrir et nous noierai dans nos pleurs... »**

* * *

**\- Il est vide, ça ne sert à rien.**  
**\- Menteur !**

Il ment c'est obligé. C'est juste pour me déconcentrer. Il continue d'avancer et moi de reculer.

**\- Pourquoi j'avancerai alors ? Je ne suis pas débile à ce point là, si ? Tu crois vraiment que je me ferrais tuer aussi bêtement Marine ?**

Je doute. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Mais déjà serai-je capable de tirer sur quelqu'un ? Il continue d'avancer. Et moi je fais le contraire. Il voit que j'hésite et que je réfléchie. Et il en profite pour enjamber en quelques secondes la distance qui nous sépare. Il me bloque contre le mur, de sa main. Il prend mon bras et me le met derrière de façon à que je ne lui échappe pas. Et de son autre main me prend le revolver. Sa main tient dans mon dos fermement le poignet. Il monte mon bras pour me calmer un peu, puis me regarde dans les yeux en disant ceci :

**\- Désolé pour toi Marine. Tu n'aurais pas dû m'écouter.**

Après avoir dit ceci. Il déclencha quelque chose sur le revolver et fit tomber toutes les balles que celui-ci avait. Elles tombèrent dans un fracas assourdissant pour me narguer de ma défaite. Puis il lança le revolver à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le silence se fit pesant juste après, qu'allait-il me faire ? J'étais peut-être devenue trop dangereuse. Il lâcha mon poignet et se mit face à moi. Assez près. Me bloquant de ses mains posées au mur à côté de mon cou. Je restai la tête baissée. Son souffle chaud se fit ressentir sur l'une de mes oreilles. Puis dans un chuchotement il dit :

**\- Tu ne devrais pas me sous-estimer...**

Je suis légèrement apeurée par la situation. Si ça continue je vais pleurer. Je n'ose plus rien faire. Je regarde ses pieds en faite. J'ai les mains moites, et j'ai chaud. Il va sûrement me faire payer ce que je viens de faire. Je le sens se rapprocher de moi. Il va m'étrangler ? M'éclater la tête contre le mur ? Sa main quitte le mur pour replacer une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille. Il descendit ensuite sa main plus bas. Il la mit sous mon t-shirt et le souleva en le retroussant jusqu'à ma poitrine. Il baissa ensuite les yeux. Et caressa mon ventre. Il suivit plusieurs lignes qui étaient tracées sur celui-ci. Une vive sensation se déploya dans mon corps entier. C'était agréable. Puissant. Et je savais ce qui avait déclenché ça. Lysandre. Il continua son exploration. Mais certaine cicatrices continuaient sur mes cuisses ou dans mon dos. Mais il n'alla pas les chercher. Se contentant de relever ses yeux qui croisèrent les miens. Ses deux yeux sont si différents qu'on croirait avoir deux personnes en face de soi. Je les admire. C'est quand il me pose cette question. Celle que je déteste avoir à y répondre, que je détourne mon regard :

**\- Qui t'as fait ça ?**

Je ne veux pas répondre à cette question. Car je déteste la réponse. Si je le dis. Tous les souvenirs vont refaire surface. Les plus douloureux de ma vie peut-être ? Mais il insiste en m'obligeant à le regarder avec une voix sévère :

**\- Marine, qui t'as fait ça ?**  
**\- C'est mon père...**

Comme je l'avais prédit. Tout remontent à la surface. J'ai envie de pleurer mais me retins de toutes mes forces pour ne rien laisser échapper. Juste ces souvenirs qui emplissent mon esprit. La douleur qui faisait face à chaque fois. Tous les efforts du monde pour être la petite fille qu'il voulait que je sois. Ma chair lacérée. Tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour le cacher à maman. Il me demandait de ne rien à dire personne. Il disait que sinon je serai punie de la pire des manières. Maman découvrant ce qu'il me faisait subir. Elle portant plainte. Un médecin qui m'annonce que ces cicatrices resteront toujours là. Je reviens à la réalité quand Lysandre me parla à nouveau, encore une question...

**\- Raconte-moi s'il te plait.**  
**\- Pourquoi ?**

Il se rapproche. Et ses lèvres touchent mon cou. Il le frôle. Et je me surprends à me demander pourquoi il ne va pas plus loin ? Je pose mes mains sur son torse et le repousse. J'en ai marre d'être attirée par mes ravisseurs. Je devrai les détester normalement. Je déteste être comme ça. J'ai le syndrome de Stockholm ou quoi ? Cela expliquerait beaucoup de chose si c'est ça. Mais bon comment en être sûre ?  
Je vais répondre à sa question. Comme ça, il me laissera peut-être tranquille.

**\- C'est mon père, à chaque fois que je faisais quelques choses qui ne lui plaisaient pas, il prenait un fouet, ou quelques choses qui y ressemblent, une ceinture par exemple, et il me fouettait avec. Ensuite il essayait de le cacher à ma mère. Elle travaillait beaucoup et ne s'en rendait pas compte. Mon père faisait tout pour que personne ne le voie. Prétextant à la maitresse que je ne pouvais pas aller à la piscine pour des raisons médicales. Ça a duré quelques années. Mais ma mère l'a découvert un jour. Je lui ai tout dit. Elle a porté plainte. Et elle a divorcé. Depuis elle se sent très coupable et fait tout pour se faire pardonner sauf que moi, je ne lui en ai jamais voulue...**

Il me regarde. J'espère juste qu'il a oublié que j'ai voulu m'enfuir. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à mon père.

**\- Je ne vais rien dire aux autres pour l'événement fâcheux. Tu ne mérite pas de mourir aussi stupidement. Et sache que tes cicatrices n'ont rien d'abjectes. Elles racontent une histoire. Et personnellement j'adore les histoires. Qu'elles soient tristes ou non. Je te demande une chose en échange, embrasse-moi aussi longtemps que tu le pourras.**

Je me sens bousculée par tout ce qu'il vient de dire. Je tremble légèrement. Cette journée est beaucoup trop émotionnelle pour moi. Il veut que je l'embrasse. Je le fais ou pas ? Si j'ai bien compris en échange de son silence il veut un baiser ? Cela ne me dérange pas. Car ses yeux sont des vrais aimants qui m'attirent. Et sa bouche entre ouverte est d'un rose pulpeux. C'est en une seconde que je mets mes mains derrière sa nuque et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Il me colle contre le mur pour un baiser fougueux. Sait-il que j'aime ça ? Ou pense-t-il que je le fais par obligation ? À vrai dire pour l'instant je m'en fiche pas mal. Je sens juste la pression de son corps chaud contre le miens. Sa main qui se balade dans ma natte. Je prolonge ce ballet de langue autant que je le peux. Nos langues se caressant. Nos bouches se dévorant. Je m'arrête à cours de respiration. Juste au moment ou quelqu'un entre dans la pièce en trombe. Kentin. Il ne remarque pas avec quelle précipitation nous nous séparons. Ni les balles éparpillées par terre.

**\- Lysandre, on vient de retrouver le corps de Jade !**  
**\- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire qu'il est mort ?**  
**\- Oui, une balle dans la tête comme Nathaniel**  
**\- Il vient juste de mourir ?**  
**\- Non, ça fait un moment. On ne le trouvait pas ce matin. Normal. Il était dans la forêt mort.**  
**\- Qu'est ce qu'il foutait dans la forêt ?**  
**\- On n'en sait rien justement, mais le patron veut te voir.**  
**\- Ok ramène-la dans la cellule, je vais le voir.**

Il quitte la pièce et Kentin me ramène dans la prison ou je trouve avec surprise une jeune fille chinoise. Elle semble perdue. Je m'assois à côté d'elle. Je lui parle un peu. Et apprends qu'elle s'appelle Li par la même occasion. Elle a peur. Ça s'entend et ça se voit. Je lui dis en chuchotant qu'il ne faut pas perdre espoir. Car j'ai le sentiment qu'il se passe des choses étranges ici, qui pourront peut-être nous sauver la vie.

J'étais couchée dans son lit à lui. Pour la deuxième fois. Complètement nue sur le dos. Je sentais ses doigts caresser mon corps. Nous avions déjà fait l'amour pour la seconde fois. J'étais complètement essoufflée. Il est juste à côté de moi et me regarde. Je sens son souffle sur ma joue. Je n'ose pas le regarder à vrai dire. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser de ce que je ressens et de ce que je pense. Il est venu me chercher il y a une heure peut-être. Prétextant à Kentin une excuse. À vrai dire je pense qu'il s'en fou complètement de ce qu'on fait. Castiel prononce mon prénom encore et encore ce qui me donne des frissons à n'en plus finir. Il me pose des baisers papillons sur ma joue, dans mon cou.

**\- Marine tu m'as manqué...**  
**\- Castiel, pourquoi ?**  
**\- Pourquoi pas ?**  
**\- Je croyais que tu préférais les brunes ?**

J'adore faire de l'humour surtout quand je pense que je suis dans cet endroit. Il esquisse un petit sourire et se rapproche de moi pour me murmurer quelque chose.

**\- Je crois que j'ai changé d'avis.**

Je tourne la tête vers lui, et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

**\- Je suis désolé.**

Il baisse son regard honteux. Il parle du fait que je suis dans cet endroit sordide. Je pose délicatement ma main contre sa joue. Et souris légèrement. Le genre de sourire quand on dit que tout va bien alors que non.

**\- C'est trop tard maintenant.**

Il me regarde encore une fois et pose un baiser sur mon front. Qui aurait cru qu'il serait si doux et si tendre avec moi ?

**-Je peux te poser une question ?**  
**\- Oui bien sûr.**  
**\- Pourquoi tu es ici ?**

Il se recouche et regarde le plafond tout en me répondant.

**\- Pour te dire la vérité, ma mère est gravement malade et j'ai besoin d'argent pour la soigner.**  
**\- C'est dommage dit-je dans un soupir**  
**\- C'est comme ça.**

J'hésite quelques secondes avant de me blottir contre lui. Me lovant au creux de son cou. Ma main posée sur son torse tellement bien bâtit.


	13. Chapitre 13

**« La vie se passe à désirer ce qu'on n'a pas, **

**à regretter ce qu'on n'a plus. » **

_Citation de Joseph Roux_

* * *

Li parle beaucoup. Peut-être un peu trop justement. Moi qui étais habituée au silence. J'avais un peu mal aux oreilles. Je suppose qu'elle parlait pour se rassurer. C'est pour ça que je ne l'interrompais pas. Elle me rappelait ma copine que je voyais tout les jours dans le bus. À vrai dire elle me manque. Son parfum à la vanille me manque. L'entendre parler sans interruption me manque. Je me demande si elle pense à moi souvent ? Si elle m'a déjà oublié ? Ou remplacer pourquoi pas... On était assez proches et depuis longtemps. Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'ait déjà oublié, si ? En même temps cela fait longtemps que j'étais ici. J'aimerais tellement savoir quel jour on est. Quel mois ? Je sais qu'on est peut-être au printemps. Car j'ai de plus en plus chaud. Et cela n'est pas possible qu'on soit déjà en été. Ça voudrait dire que cela fait plus de 8 mois que je suis dans cette prison. Car je n'ai pas oublié le jour ou ça s'est passé. C'était le mardi 1 octobre 2013, en rentrant du lycée. Quelques heures plus tôt avant cet événement. J'étais en cours de philosophie. Ma classe de terminale était plutôt sympa. Il y avait juste quelques pestes en trop. C'est quand déjà mon anniversaire? Ah oui, le 15 mai. C'est déjà passé? J'ai atteins mes 18 ans? Je suis peut-être majeure sans le savoir. Mon amie m'aurait organisé une fête chez elle en petit commité. J'aurais eu le droit à un gâteau fait par sa mère. La meilleure pâtissière qui soit. J'aurais eu des cadeaux, mais lesquels? Un collier peut-être, en or ou en argent? J'aurai aimé savoir tout ça. Mais je reste dans l'ignorance comme toujours. Sans jamais de réponses à mes questions. Ne pas savoir. Je crois que c'est quelques choses d'horrible. J'ignore beaucoup de choses. Mais est ce que les savoirs ne me rendraient pas encore plus triste? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Je me sens perdue. Mes pensées furent effacées par le bruit de la porte métallique. Quelqu'un s'approcha de nous. L'homme aux cheveux de boue, Lie poussa un petit crie d'horreur quand il la prit, elle, mais elle arrêta de suite quand il l'engueula :

**-Ta gueule la pipelette sinon je te couperais la langue pigé?**

Il l'emmena avec lui. Je lui avais expliqué qu'un jour il viendrait la chercher pour l'emmener aux enchères. Ça aurait servit à quoi que j'intervienne? Rien n'aurait changé. Depuis que je suis ici, rien n'a changé. Comme si je ne servais à rien. Je danse souvent c'est tout. Mes journées que je n'arrive pas à définir se ressemblent et s'assemblent. Plus le temps passe et plus ça devient une évidence. Ce que je fais va les lasser au bout d'un moment. Ils vont bientôt se débarrasser de moi. J'ai entendu Kentin et Castiel en parler. Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Sinon c'est la fin pour moi. Si j'arrive à sortir de ce bâtiment et à sortir de la forêt. Je sais qu'il y en a une car ils en ont parlé quand Jade est mort. Comme quoi il était "parti" dans cette fameuse forêt. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop grande. Pour que je puisse retrouver rapidement des personnes que je pourrais prévenir, ensuite je dirais tout à la police et ce cauchemar sera fini. Même si je ne pourrais jamais oublier le temps passé dans cette prison. Ça restera des souvenirs affreux. Juste des souvenirs qui me suivront jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Si elle ne se termine pas ici évidement.

Étrange, il n'est toujours pas revenu, Kentin. Je m'avance vers les barreaux et écoute attentivement. Rien. Quand je dis rien, c'est vraiment rien. Juste un silence qui pèse lourd. C'est peut-être le moment? Pour la première fois je pourrais essayer de m'enfuir ? Je prends l'épingle à cheveux qui semble si mince et petite entre mes mains. Elle était cachée sous l'un des matelas et était restée là, bien sagement. À attendre que je l'utilise. Je retourne vers la serrure de la grille et mets l'épingle dedans. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire avec. La tourner? Appuyer? Alors je fais un peu n'importe quoi en espérant que ça marche. Dans les films ils ne mettent pas beaucoup de temps à le faire. Et moi ça doit faire au moins 10 minutes que je continue. Quand je commence à abandonner. J'entends un petit bruit. Je ferme les yeux et espère, très fort. Doucement je pose ma main sur la poignée et appuie. Et là ça s'ouvre... je reste là quelques instants n'y croyant pas moi-même. Mais me reprends vite en me disant que ce n'est que le début. Je marche doucement et avance jusqu'à l'entrée. Personne dans les couloirs. J'essaye d'évaluer la situation. Les portes à ne pas prendre. Et celles à prendre. Ce qui est très énonciateur. J'essaye de rester logique. Et prends la porte la plus évidente. Mon instinct me guide. Je tombe sur une autre pièce vide. C'est déjà ça. Je la referme et vais vers la seule fenêtre présente. Je l'ouvre et passe de l'autre coté. Dans un premier temps je fus éblouie par le soleil couchant. J'avais presque envie de pleurer. Revoir le soleil était tellement inespéré. Il était orange. Et les nuages suivaient sa couleur. C'était magnifique. Le bleu du ciel contrastait. J'avais l'impression de voir un tableau haut en couleur et que je voulais garder en mémoire pendant longtemps. Je sentis le vent frais contre ma peau. Je le respirai longuement. Une bouffé d'air magnifique. Je me sentais libre. Prête à m'envoler parmi ce paysage magnifique. Les arbres étaient d'un vert luisant. Je commençais à marcher. Mes yeux mirent un petit moment à s'habituer à cette nouvelle lumière. Dans la prison il faisait plus sombre.  
C'était comme une évidence à cet instant. Je commençais à me détruire là-dedans. J'avais l'impression de revivre en inspirant pour la énième fois l'air. Cette prison m'avait tué à petit feu. Mais j'avais réussi à sortir. L'espoir avait pris le dessus. Et j'aspirais à une mystérieuse adrénaline. Je commençais à m'enfoncer dans le bois. Mais j'entendis un peu plus loin des gens parler. Je m'approchais discrètement. Me cachant derrière les arbres ou les buissons. Plus je m'approchais et plus je reconnaissais ces voix. J'aurais dut partir à cet instant. Je le sais. Mais ma curiosité était beaucoup trop forte. Je reconnu en tout premier lieu Lysandre parler. Ensuite ce fut Dake. Ces deux voix graves me firent froid dans le dos. Ce n'était pas une discussion entre potes. Loin de là. Je fus enfin assez proche pour entendre vraiment ce qu'ils disaient. Et je pus les voir. Ce que je vis me noua la gorge. Que se passait-il? Lysandre tenait un pistolet entre ses mains et le pointait sur le garçon aux cheveux blonds. Celui-là semblait contrarié mais gardait son sang-froid face à la situation. Je n'osais plus bouger sous l'aspect de cette scène incompréhensible. Attentivement je les écoutais :

**-Pour la dernières fois Dake, dis-moi qui l'a tué.**  
**-Je ne te répondrais pas.**  
**-Tu as tord de ne rien me dire**

Il le dit sous forme de menace. Aucun des deux bougea ne serait-ce un cil, Dake reprit la parole

**-Tu es ici juste pour ça? Te venger? C'est vraiment stupide. Tous ensemble on pourrait allez tellement loin avec ce commerce fleurissant.**

Lysandre fit une grimace. Il cracha presque sur la proposition du jeune blond.

**-Je suis ici pour mettre fin à tout ça. Arrêtez cette chose ignoble que toi et ton copain avez crée. Ce "business" comme tu l'appelle et aussi pour trouver le salaud qui l'a tué.**  
**-Tu as attendu tout ce temps juste pour trouver qui l'a tué? Tu attendais alors que pleins d'autres filles sont mortes?**

Cette vérité lui arriva en pleine figure. Ça se lu sur son visage. Mais il se reprit bien vite. Son regard plein de colère le fusilla :

**-Dis-moi juste qui l'a tué?**  
**-Je ne te dirais rien. Que je te le dise ou pas, cela ne changera rien.**  
**-Comme tu veux, es-tu prêt à mourir?**  
**-Je te retrouverais en enfer de toute façon. Vue toutes les personnes que tu as tué. -Tu n'es pas mieux que moi.**

Ce fut ce sourire sadique et malfaisant qui se forma sur son visage pendant que la balle arriva à grande allure sur lui. Dans un bruit assourdissant il tomba à terre. Une balle dans le torse. S'en était fini pour lui. Je restais pétrifiée, incapable de respirer. Lysandre regarda aux alentours pendant qu'il rangeait son arme et prit son téléphone :

**-Dajan, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. Vient vite dans la forêt. À l'ouest, avec les autres.**

Il raccrocha ensuite. Et se mit à côté du corps. Il enleva sa veste et la posa sur la plaie. J'entendis ensuite des personnes arriver en courant. Il se releva à ce moment là. Je m'étais cachée derrière un arbre. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient. J'étais collée au tronc. Voulant presque rentrer en lui. Ma gorge s'était nouée. Pourquoi je n'étais pas partie avant? Les personnes étaient estomaquées devant la scène. Ne sachant quoi en penser. Ce fut un garçon à la peau métisse et dont je ne connaissais pas le nom qui brisa le silence :

**-Il s'est passé quoi?**  
**-J'avais rendez-vous avec lui ici. Quand j'ai entendu un coup de feu. Mais quand je suis arrivé c'était trop tard.**  
**-D'accord et t'as rien vu?**  
**-Non, mais on pourrait essayer de récupérer la balle. Je pense surtout que c'est la même personne qui a tué Jade et Nathaniel. J'ai l'impression qu'il nous élimine un par un.**  
**-Bonne déduction. Il faudrait ne jamais rester seul à l'avenir.**

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et réfléchissait à la situation. Mais il reprit d'un ton ferme.

**-Castiel il faut que tu l'enterre, et il est ou Kentin?**

Au moment ou son prénom fut prononcé. Il arriva essoufflé et avec difficulté il prononça une phrase qui me fit peur :

**-La fille s'est enfuie.**


	14. Chapitre 14

**« Mon âme est morte, mon cœur est brisé.**

**Je ne vis plus, je survis »**

* * *

Il faut que je parte maintenant, sinon c'est fichu. Ils vont sûrement aller me chercher et si je reste ils vont me trouver. J'essaye d'avancer doucement. J'ai peur, terriblement peur. Je crois même que je tremble. Je commence à m'éloigner. Ils ne me voient pas. Je continue donc. Mais mon pied se prend dans une racine et je tombe à terre aussi silencieuse qu'un éléphant. Après ma chute je ne bouge plus. Je réussi juste à entendre quelqu'un parler :

**-C'était quoi ce bruit?**

Je ne sais pas quoi faire? Je cours ou je reste plantée là ? Car si je reste là. Ils vont me rattraper à coup sûr. Je me relève avec le peu de force que j'ai et ose regarder derrière moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû me retourner car je vois le regard de Kentin posé sur moi. Je me sens piégée. Et j'ai mal au ventre rien qu'en n'y pensant.

**-Elle est là les mecs !**

Tout se passe ensuite très vite. Moi qui cours. Lui qui me rattrape. Je me débats et crie à pleins poumons pour la première fois. Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. C'est fini. J'avais eu la possibilité de partir. Mais j'ai loupé ma chance. Ce petit espoir qui reste en moi part aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il me ramène là ou le corps de Dake est par terre sans vie. Et me tient fermement. Ensuite je vois le garçon à la peau foncé se rapprocher de moi. J'ai peur. Je voudrais reculer mais je ne peux pas. Kentin me bloque.

**-C'est que t'as l'air intelligente. La première fois qu'une fille est allée aussi loin. Maintenant je ne vais pas y passer par quatre chemins. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?**

Comment ça depuis longtemps? Je suis sûre qu'il parle de ce que je n'aurais pas dû voir. Je hoche la tête morte de trouille. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il pourrait me faire.

**-As-tu été là quand Dake s'est fait tué?**

Je hoche pour la seconde fois la tête mais baisse les yeux car je sens son regarde pesant se poser sur moi. L'homme aux yeux vairons me regarde. Il comprend bien vite que j'ai tout vu et se demande se que je vais dire. Il a peut-être peur? Je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas ressentit ça depuis longtemps.

**-Que s'est-il passé?**

J'hésite. Beaucoup trop de questions viennent s'installer dans mon esprit. Je les ignore et dis ce qui me semble le plus logique. J'espère ne pas regretter ces paroles. Je dis d'une voix tremblante le plus facile à dire pour l'instant :

**-Un homme a tué Dake...**

C'est la première fois que je dis son prénom et il me dégoute. En faite je crois que je suis contente qu'il ait été tué. Il prend mon visage entre sa main et me force à le regarder. Il me fait un peu mal.

**-Qui c'était?**

Je vais enfin dire le plus durs. Je suis apeurée par la situation mais ne mets aucune hésitation dans ma voix :

**-Je n'en sais rien, il était cagoulé...**  
**-Tu es sûre?**  
**-Oui...**

Il m'observe encore quelques instants et me relâche finalement avec colère.

**-Ramène-la et surveille-la bien cette fois !**  
**-D'accord. Répondit Kentin**

J'essayai toujours de me débattre. J'avais regouté à la liberté et me l'enlever maintenant était vraiment cruel. Mais ayant beaucoup moins de force que celui qui me détenait. C'était perdu d'avance. Il me jeta avec violence par terre. J'en eu le souffle coupé. Quand je me relevai, la porte était fermée. Lui était assit à sa place habituelle. J'avais juste envie de hurler mais l'arrivée inattendue d'une fille aux cheveux violets m'arrêta. Ses yeux apeurés qui étaient de la même couleur que ses cheveux m'obnubilaient. Kentin sembla surpris par son arrivé soudaine et posa une question à Alexy :

**-Pourquoi tu la mets ici?**  
**-C'est ce qu'ont décidé Dajan et Lysandre. Étant donné les événements. Tout regrouper serait le mieux à faire pour l'instant.**

Il hocha la tête, indifférant. Et l'homme aux cheveux bleus fit entrer la jeune fille dans la cellule avec douceur. Il me lança un regard amical et compatissant. Il avait sûrement eu vent de ma tentative d'évasion échouée. Il partit ensuite en fermant à double tours. Elle ne me regardait pas et semblait observer ses pieds. On aurait dit une petite fille timide, qu'on aurait envie de protéger. Et j'ai envie de la protéger malgré ce que me dit mon cerveau. Comme quoi je vais encore m'attacher et souffrir de la perdre encore une fois mais je m'en fiche. Je ne veux pas être égoïste et ne penser qu'à ma tristesse. Je m'approche d'elle. La jeune fille semble méfiante et recule. Je lui parle donc :

**-N'ais pas peur. Je ne te ferais rien. Je m'appelle Marine et toi?**

Je croise enfin son regard pendant une seconde. Il est d'un violet profond et brillant. Mais elle rebaisse vite la tête en rougissant.

**-Violette. Je m'appelle Violette.**

Je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir mais en la voyant si fragile. J'ai juste envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour la rassurer. Elle se laisse faire, à mon plus grand soulagement et me parle :

**\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es ici?**  
**-Oui. Très longtemps. Et toi? Ils ont dit qu'il nous regroupait, ça veut dire quoi?**  
**-Je dirais que ça fait deux semaines. En faite j'étais dans une autre pièce qui ressemble à celle-ci.**  
**\- Ça veut dire que depuis que je suis ici. Il y avait encore plus de filles que je ne le pensais...**

Cette révélation me glaça le sang. Encore plus de filles mortes à cause de ce commerce illégal et absolument répugnant. Mais en faite, il parlait de qui Lysandre? Quand il disait "qui l'a tué". Comment n'ai-je pas remarqué ça plus tôt? À ce que j'ai vu, c'est lui l'auteur de tous ces meurtres. Oh mon dieu mais c'est horrible. J'ai embrassé un tueur. Remarque ça rajoute le coté mystérieux... Non mais là sérieux faut que j'arrête. Et s'il veut me tuer pour avoir assisté à la scène? Je reculai brusquement en me détachant de Violette. Celle-ci comprit qu'il y avait un problème.

**-Marine qu'est ce qui se passe?**

Je la regardai et compris que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Peut-être pas tout lui dire mais une partie. C'est donc à voix basse que je lui parlai.

**-Violette, il se passe vraiment des trucs étranges ici. Et j'ai vu des choses que je n'aurais sûrement pas dû voir. J'ai peur que...que...**  
**-Qu'il se débarrasse de toi?**  
**-Oui...**

Notre discutions fut interrompue par l'arrivé de Li, en pas très bonne état suivie de Lysandre. J'évitai de suite son regard pour river mes yeux sur le mur. Comme à son habitude il soigna les blessures infligées par ces monstres. Je regardai l'homme aux yeux vairons appliquer de la pommade sur le corps de Li. Comme une subite envie stupide j'aurais voulu qu'il passe ses mains sur moi. Et c'est là que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais en train de fantasmer sur Lysandre. D'abord Castiel, ensuite Lysandre. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi? Je perds la boule ou quoi? Ce sont les deux hommes qui m'ont enfermé ici. Alors pourquoi je ressens ça. J'en ai marre. Je veux juste partir d'ici et ne plus avoir rien à faire avec eux. Essayer d'aller de l'avant en repoussant ce qui s'est passé ici le plus loin possible. Retrouver ceux qui me manquent. Mes yeux sont toujours rivés sur ses mains quand il pose le regard sur moi. Il se relève et part ensuite. La jeune fille brune pleure. Je m'approche d'elle et lui murmure que tout est fini. Elle se contente de se balancer tout en murmurant les paroles d'une chanson. Je reste à côté d'elle en attendant qu'elle se calme. Ensuite Violette vient se blottir contre moi suivie de Li. Nous nous retrouvons toutes les trois, ensemble, s'encourageant les unes et les autres, et en s'endormant on se demande qui de nous trois va mourir la première.


	15. Chapitre 15

**« La prière n'a pas d'autre but que  
de supplier Dieu d'exister. » **

_ Citation de Jean Martet_

* * *

Nous étions en train de parler de choses complètement futiles juste le temps d'oublier qu'on était ici. Quand l'homme aux cheveux rouges arriva et m'emmena. Au début, je pensais que c'était pour danser mais apparemment, j'avais autre chose à faire avant. On s'arrêta devant une porte. Je ne pense pas y être déjà allée, ce qui me rend nerveuse. Particulièrement quand Castiel pose un regard sur moi très bizarre. Il se contente de poser un baiser tendre sur mon front, et me fait entrer sans me laisser le choix. En le voyant, je deviens aussi pâle que la lune. J'ai du mal à avaler ma salive. Je pose ma main sur la poignet pour sortir mais elle est fermée à clé. Il me regarde, et s'avance vers moi. C'est en paniquant que je dis ceci :

**-Vous allez me tuer?**  
**-Oui.**

Je restai bouche bée. Ma gorge est sèche. Incapable de répondre quoique se soit. Mais il reprend bien vite la parole tout en se rapprochant de moi. Il n'est qu'à quelques millimètres. Je sens presque la chaleur de son corps.

**-Non ce n'est pas vrai.**

Je me sentis soulagée mais le souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait me hantait.

**-Je vous ai vu tuer Dake. C'était donc vous le tueur en série?**  
**-On peut dire ça comme ça oui.**

Je baissai les yeux. Confirmant mon hypothèse je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait tuer ses semblables aussi durement même si cette personne ne méritait pas de vivre. Il prit la parole d'une voix douce et rassurante.

**-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dénoncé?**  
**-Pourquoi je l'aurais fait? Ils vous auraient sûrement tué. Ce qui ne m'aurait pas vraiment aidé. Et si j'ai bien compris vous êtes un allié et non un ennemi si je veux sortir d'ici. Je sais que c'est stupide mais je garde espoir malgré tout. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que vous, enfin que tu pourrais arrêter ce cauchemar. Car je me suis attachée à toi même si je sais que je n'aurais pas dû.**

Il réfléchie quelques instants. Le regard dans le vide comme si il venait d'avoir une révélation. Je dus même le réveiller tellement qu'il était en transe.

**-Lysandre ?**

Ça a eu l'effet d'un électrochoc. Cette fois-ci il me contempla longuement avant de me faire un sourire timide.

**-Merci Marine. Ne t'en fais pas. Tout sera bientôt fini.**

Je ne sus comment interpréter cette phrase. J'avais peur de me faire trop d'espoir. Fini? Vraiment? Je me demande comment. Car il a dit "tout". Il veut dire que ce commerce prendra fin? Ma réflexion prend fin quand sa main chaude caresse ma joue. Je croise son regard et il me demande :

**-As-tu peur de moi?**  
**\- Je ne sais pas. Non je ne pense pas.**  
**-T'en est pas sûre?**  
**-J'ai pas peur de toi. J'ai juste peur de ce que tu as fait.**

Je ne bouge plus. Prolongeant cet instant comme si c'était le dernier. Il se recule et tape sur la porte un nombre irrégulier. Un code sûrement vu que Castiel entre quelques secondes après. Ils se regardent mutuellement. Et le garçon aux cheveux rouges m'emmène avec lui. Je rejoins donc mes deux amies de cellule. Violette est contente de me voir. Je le vois dans ses yeux. Je me suis vraiment attachée à elle. Si elle meurt je ne pense pas avoir la force de continuer de vivre. Je ressens le même sentiment pour Li. Et j'espère vraiment qu'aucunes de nous trois va mourir.

Depuis quelques jours Violette est de plus en plus mal. Elle a sûrement attrapé un virus ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle a de la fièvre. Je reste à ses cotés priant pour qu'elle guérisse. On a beau lui donner du Doliprane. Ça n'a pratiquement aucun effet sur elle. C'est comme si je la regardais mourir à petit feu sans pouvoir faire quelques chose. Cela m'effraie. Kentin est parti chercher une couverture pour Violette. Il a peut-être eu pitié d'elle. Autant de gentillesse venant de sa part m'impressionne. Heureusement il ne fait pas froid dans notre cellule. Il fait même de plus en plus chaud. Cela fait si longtemps que ça que nous sommes ici? L'homme aux cheveux bruns revient et ouvre la grille à mon plus grand étonnement. Il lance la couverture à Li et me prend par le bras.

**-Toi tu viens avec moi.**

Il se passe quoi la? Il referme la porte derrière nous. J'ai juste le temps de voir Li me lancer un regard inquiet tout en posant la couverture sur Violette. Ensuite quand nous sommes tous les deux. Il me prend les poignets et les attaches avec une corde. Et me bâillonne la bouche avec un foulard. Ce qui est très désagréable. Il prend un sac et me sort de la grande maison. Je le suis malgré moi, puisqu'il me menace avec un revolver. On s'enfonce dans la forêt. Il me traine presque cette fois-ci, voulant que j'aille plus vite. Je trébuche et tombe. Il me relève très vite tout en m'insultant de "fille stupide". Il m'emmène ou? Il veut faire quoi de moi? Nous marchâmes pendant très longtemps comme ça. Mes jambes me faisaient mal. Je n'étais pas habituée à autant de sport vu qu'on restait la majeure partie de notre temps enfermée à ne rien faire. J'étais à bout de souffle. Je fus soulagée quand il s'arrêta enfin. Il me regarda de la tête aux pieds et me retira finalement le foulard coincé dans ma bouche. J'aspire l'air comme une délivrance.

**-Il se passe quoi là?**  
**-La ferme ok. Tu te tais sinon je te remets le foulard.**

Je hochais la tête complètement perdue pendant qu'il scrutait les alentours d'un regard méfiant. Et on continua à marcher. Encore une fois. Cette forêt en plein jour ne me fait pas peur. Le soleil émane une douce chaleur très agréable. L'odeur de la mousse est enivrante. Et le feuillage des feuilles est d'un vert luisant. J'admire tellement le paysage que mon pied se prend dans une racine. Je tombe. Encore une fois. Il me relève avec une force qui me fait mal et me plaque contre un arbre en me murmurant avec colère ces mots :

**-Tu le fais exprès ou quoi. Tu sais ce que c'est le silence?**

Je ne réponds pas. Ça ne ferra qu'empirer la situation.

**-Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui se passe?**

Il me dit cela en me regardant avec méchanceté.

**-Tes abrutis de copains ont décidé d'envoyer l'homo aux cheveux bleu dénoncer mon gagne-pain. Je les ai entendus parler en allant chercher cette putain de couverture. Et heureusement, ça ma permit de partir avant que les keufs n'arrivent.**  
**-Mais pourquoi vous m'avez emmené alors?**  
**-Je te vois comme une garantie jusqu'à ce que j'aille loin d'ici. Dans un endroit plus sûr. Et quand ce sera fait. Je me débarrasserai de toi.**

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Et on reprit le chemin vers mon triste sort. II me tuera donc. À la fin.  
Au moins elles auront survécus, Violette et Li. J'aurais préférée que ce soit elles que moi... Je me sens vraiment horrible de penser à une chose pareille. Pourtant ça m'a traversé l'esprit. Mais je rejette tout de suite l'idée. C'est moi et c'est tout. Je vais mourir. Et elles, elles vont vivre pour moi. J'espère juste qu'elles ne m'oublieront jamais.


	16. Chapitre 16

**"Y'a un moment où oui , on se rend compte que ce n'est plus la peine de se battre.**

**Au bout d'un moment il faut se rendre à l'évidence que tout est vraiment fini finalement..."**

* * *

Nous marchons depuis combien de temps? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Je me sens complètement divaguer. Lysandre avait raison. C'est fini. Tout va se terminer. Il le faut. Effectivement, je ne suis pas satisfaite de ma fin mais bon, je peux y faire quoi? Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais m'échapper. J'ai les mains liées. Kentin ne me perd pas de vue. Si je tente quoique se soit, il me tire dessus. On ne peut pas dire que j'ai beaucoup de chance d'en ressortir vivante. Sans oublier que celui avec qui je suis n'a aucune pitié, ni aucun remord. Un homme sans cœur. Voilà comment j'imagine la situation. On va arriver jusqu'à une voiture aux vitres tintées et partir loin. Très loin. Si jamais on rencontre des mal intentionnés avant ça. Il se sert de moi comme bouclier. Et on en revient au point ou on part loin, très loin. Ensuite on s'arrête à un endroit désert et il m'emmène au plus profond de la forêt par exemple. Là ou personne ne vient. Il me tue, m'étrangle peut-être? Pour n'attirer personne. Ou un couteau. Quelque chose de rapide j'espère. Mais vu sa personnalité, j'opterai plutôt pour que ça dure lentement et longtemps. Il veut me voir souffrir, pleurer, supplier. Je le sais et je le sens. Dans ces yeux une lumière intense s'est allumée quand il a parlé de se débarrasser de moi. C'est dur comme fin. Mais c'est une fin. Jamais je ne rêverai les quelques personnes que j'aime. Kentin me coupe de mes pensées en me sautant dessus et me bouchant la bouche avec sa main. Il semble soucieux. Je l'entends murmurer :

**\- Quelqu'un nous a suivi, merde !**

Je le reconnus. La couleur se distinguait bien des autres de la forêt. Ce rouge flamboyant. Brillant presque, apparut comme un ange de derrière les arbres avec un objet dans les mains, qu'il pointait droit sur nous. Kentin fit de même en le pointant sur Castiel tout en me tenant fermement. Je ne bougeais point trop abasourdie par la situation. Moi qui me croyais condamnée, perdue à jamais. Une voix retentit non loin de nous mais ce n'était point l'homme aux yeux gris.

**\- T'as pas intérêt de tirer espèce d'enflure.**

Lysandre venait de surgir de derrière d'un buisson bien velu. Lui aussi avait un pistolet, qui nous visait. Ils se regardaient entre eux, sans bouger. Mes yeux lançaient des fusées de détresse à mes deux chevaliers. Mais aucun d'eux ne posa le regard sur moi. Trop absorbés par leur cible. C'est Kentin qui cassa l'air glacial qui régnait.

**\- Regarde Marine, tes deux amoureux sont venus te sauver. Si ce n'est pas mignon ça.**  
**\- Ta gueule.** Renchérit Castiel.  
**\- Relâche-la.** Dit Lysandre.  
**\- Je ne sais pas si je vais le faire. Vous m'avez contrarié tout les deux.**

Ils ne répondirent pas, se contentant de le fusiller du regard. Le jeune homme qui me tenait fermement eu un sourire d'amusement. Sûrement par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

**-Ah Lysandre, je suis déçu. Tu as abandonné tes recherches, ou ta vengeance, juste pour cette...gamine. Je ne te pensais pas aussi faible.**

Kentin fit mine d'être exaspéré. Je ne comprenais toujours pas de quoi il parlait. Comme personne ne répondit, il continua à combler les blancs.

**-Tu as eu de la chance Lysandre, que ton copain tue le blondinet. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait découvert le poteau rose sur toi. Quel triste sort...**

Quoi? Ce n'est pas Lysandre qui avait tué Nathaniel? C'était Castiel? Ou c'est juste un mensonge? Castiel ne nie pas. Par contre Lysandre riposte assez agressivement.

**\- C'est toi qui l'as tué?**  
**\- Qui ça? Tu parle de la belle fille aux cheveux blancs? Rosalya c'est ça? Si tu parle d'elle. Oui c'est moi qui l'aie tué. Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bien pris mon temps. On peut dire qu'elle était à mon goût celle-là. Elle n'arrêtait pas chialer et de m'insulter. C'était plutôt drôle. Que des bons souvenirs !**  
**\- Espèce de salaud !** Cria presque Lysandre.

Il dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tirer. Son regard était rempli de colère. Si j'ai bien compris, il est venu ici pour venger la mort de Rosalya. Il avait dû vraiment chercher pour arriver à trouver ou elle avait finie. Il voulait trouver celui qui l'avait tuée, qui apparemment était Kentin. Et Castiel son meilleur ami était venu l'aider. Histoire de couvrir ses arrières non? Mais alors sa mère est vraiment malade ou pas? Et Rosalya c'était qui pour Lysandre? Sa petite amie ? Cette idée m'attrista. Pourtant ce n'était pas une situation à penser à ça. L'homme aux cheveux marron reparla toujours aussi amusé :

**\- Donc voilà. Tu as l'homme qui a tué ta chère petite amie devant toi. Tu vas faire quoi maintenant?**  
**\- Relâche la fille Kentin !** Dit l'homme aux yeux vairons.  
**\- Pourquoi je ferrais ça?**  
**\- Déjà parce qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire. Et si tu tiens à vivre, tu as intérêt à la laisser partir.**

Il plongea dans ses réfections pendant un court instant avant de décider de mon sort.

**-Tu as raison. Réglons ça entres hommes. Par contre ton beau rebelle a intérêt de poser son arme et de la lancer prêt de moi. Sinon je la garde avec moi et pourquoi pas comme bouclier. Mais ça ne serait pas drôle. J'en ai marre de tuer que des filles. Ça devient lassant à force.**

Cette fois Castiel posa son regard sur moi. J'avais envie de pleurer. La peur me nouait la gorge. Je vis ce petit sourire adressé qu'à moi. Sûrement pour me rassurer. Il fit tomber son revolver à terre et mit un coup de pied dedans. Celui-ci se retrouva non loin de nous. L'emprise que Kentin avait sur moi s'estampa. Avant de me libérer, il me murmura ces quelques mots :

**\- T'inquiète pas l'atrophié. On se reverra, je t'en fais la promesse...**

Je partis loin de lui dès que j'en eus l'occasion. Je m'attendais à ce que Kentin nous fasse un plan foireux. Mais j'arrivai saine et sauve dans les bras de Castiel. Il m'y accueillit pleinement mais me relâcha immédiatement. Et me parla d'un ton sec mais plein d'amour.

**\- Marine part tout de suite. Derrière moi il y a un sentier, suis le.**  
**\- Mais Cas...**

Il posa son pousse sur ma bouche et me coupa.

**\- Je sais, aller maintenant part!**

Castiel était dos à Kentin. Celui-ci visait Lysandre. Je regardai Lysandre. J'aurais voulu qu'il me prenne dans ses bras si rassurants, lui-aussi. J'aurais aussi voulu un regard de sa part. Pourquoi cela m'affecte autant d'un coup. J'ai peur de la suite des événements. Je veux au moins parler à Lysandre quelques secondes.

**-Lysandre je...**  
**-Je sais Marine, je sais.** Me coupa Lysandre. **Maintenant part !**

Comment peuvent-ils savoir ce que je veux leurs dire. Ils ne sont pas moi. Déjà que moi-même j'ai du mal à comprendre mes sentiments alors comment peuvent-il savoir? Ils croient le savoir. Mais moi j'en ai marre de n'avoir jamais le dernier mot et d'être traitée comme une petite chose fragile.

**\- Arrêtez de me dire que vous savez alors que vous ne savez rien d'accord. Je ne partirai pas avant de vous avoir dit que je vous aime tout les deux. Autant l'un que l'autre. Compris !**

J'avais dit tout cela agressivement. Ils me regardèrent 1 seconde. Juste une seconde mais ils avaient croisés mon regard et cela me suffit sur le coup. Castiel me sourit légèrement juste avant qu'il ne se retourne pour être en face à Kentin. Je partis en courant, ne regardant pas derrière moi de peur de rebrousser chemin. J'avais l'impression que plus jamais je pourrais les revoir à la suite de cet événement. Les arbres défilaient à cotés de moi pendant que je suivais le sentier et j'entendis des voix. Je courrais vers celles-ci. J'entendis ensuite un chien aboyer. C'était sûrement la police. Je courais donc encore plus vite. Je le vis au loin, habillé en bleu marine. Il eut un mouvement de recule quand j'apparus d'un seul coup devant lui. Mais il sut bien vite que je n'étais pas un danger. Je lui criais presque dessus en lui racontant la situation dans laquelle sont mes deux sauveurs.

**\- Venez m'aider s'il vous plait. Ils sont là-bas en train de se tirer dessus !**

Puis les pleurent vinrent en lui disant des choses encore plus incompréhensibles. Je parlais trop vite et perdais mes mots. Mais il comprit le plus important. Mes ravisseurs n'étaient pas loin. Il parla dans son talkie-walkie en expliquant qu'il m'avait retrouvé et en indiquant la position approximative de ceux que j'avais abandonnés dans cette forêt. Pendant qu'il parlait le chien avec qui il était s'approcha de moi comme curieux. C'était un beau berger allemand. Je lui caressai la tête méfiante mais il se laissa faire. Après avoir mis au courant ses supérieurs. Il essaya de me calmer en me rassurant et il me remmena prés d'un convoi de policier et de pompier. C'était la pagaille. Une femme pompière s'occupa de moi ensuite évaluant mon état de santé. Je voyais de la compassion dans son regard. Je lui demandai la suppliant presque ou était Violette. Elle m'indiqua un endroit ou je courus pour y aller. C'était dans un des camions de pompiers. J'y entrai avec la peur au ventre. Violette était allongée, à demi-consciente. Je lui pris la main, et pleura prés de celle-ci. L'un des pompiers nous surveilla et me proposa de venir avec Violette à L'hôpital, suivies de Li.

J'étais restée au chevet de Violette toute la nuit. J'avais remarqué que les événements fâcheux s'étaient déroulés en début de soirée. Le temps que la police fassent leurs enquêtes et tout. J'avais pu rester à ses cotées. Son état s'était amélioré. Je ne sais plus exactement ce qu'elle avait. Cela n'avait pas d'importance pour moi. Tout ce qui comptait c'est qu'elle aille mieux.  
J'appris par la même occasion que cela faisait presque un an que j'étais restée captive dans cette prison. Nous étions au mois d'août. En fin d'aout. Quand j'avais appris cela. J'en étais restée bouche-bée. Mais c'était la dure réalité, et je devais l'accepter.  
Je sus aussi que ma mère était toujours vivante mais à l'hôpital. Son état s'était aggravé mais elle résistait à la maladie. Comme si elle avait attendu que je revienne.  
Les parents de Li vinrent la chercher très tôt le matin. Elle était partie ensuite demandant à ce qu'on la prévienne de l'état de santé de notre amie commune. Elle appartenait à une famille plutôt noble. Je pus le remarquer en voyant son père et sa mère. Vers dix heures et demie, un policier vint me voir pour me poser des questions. Je lui répondus aussi sincèrement que possible. Il enregistra notre entrevue. Je lui racontai tout sauf les moments intimes que j'avais partagés avec Lysandre et Castiel. Je savais très bien qu'il fallait que je garde ça pour moi, et il m'informa:

**\- Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre mais Kentin Perez, Castiel Collin et Lysandre Marchi n'ont pas été retrouvés. Quand mes collègues sont arrivés à l'endroit que vous avez indiqué. Ils n'étaient plus là. La seule chose qu'on ait retrouvé c'est du sang et quelques balles.**

Je restai muette quelques secondes, quelque peu abasourdie avant de lui demander :

**\- Ça veut dire qu'ils sont toujours en liberté?**  
**-Oui, je suis vraiment désolé. Nous savons que vous avez vécu un calvaire et je ferrais tout mon possible pour arrêter ces dangereux hommes.**  
**-Merci, merci beaucoup.**

Il hocha la tête et partit. Je rejoins mon amie tout en réfléchissant à ses paroles. Un sentiment de joie et de haine vint m'envahir. L'un deux était blessé, ou même mort. Les deux hommes que j'ai aimé sont maintenant libres, et l'homme qui m'avait dit cette phrase " T'inquiète pas l'atrophié, on se reverra, je t'en fais la promesse..." était aussi libre de ces mouvements. Je sais qu'il reviendra me voir. Juste pour me voir souffrir. Juste pour son plaisir. Mais quand ?


	17. Chapitre 17

**« Derrière mon sourire, ce cache des cicatrices que certaines personnes ne pourront jamais comprendre, mais je m'imagine pas vivre sans. »**

* * *

Le vent frais de ce début de novembre me fit rougir de froid. Mon nez couvert par mon écharpe, empêchait le froid de s'introduire dans mon cou. Je regardai cette magnifique écriture gravée dans la pierre «Iris», ce prénom qui faisait ravir en moi tant de souvenir que j'aurais voulu oublier mais aussi que je ne veux pas oublier, je ne peux pas l'oublier. Cette chevelure rousse me disant adieu. Cette image était restée aussi nette que quand je l'avais vécu. Je me souvient aussi de ce sentiment qui m'avait assailli à ce moment là, ce grand vide, non je ne pouvais pas oublier tout ce que j'avais vécu, et je ne veux surtout pas l'oublier. C'est mon passé et je dois vivre avec. Je vis avec depuis bientôt 5 ans, je n'ai pas revu Li depuis tout ce temps là, ses parents l'en empêchent sûrement pour la protéger, mais maintenant elle n'a personne à qui parler de cette expérience, alors que moi j'ai quelqu'un, Violette. On habite dans un appartement toutes les deux. On reparle de cette période horrifiante des fois, ça nous fait du bien, même si on se pose toujours certaines questions. Comme par exemple ou sont passés Kentin, Castiel et Lysandre? Que leurs est-il arrivé? Va t-on les revoir? Car oui cela fait cinq ans qu'on n'a aucune trace d'eux, comme si ils avaient disparu de la surface de la terre. Je me sens à cette idée soulagée et anxieuse, ces deux hommes je les avais aimés, ça c'est sûr, mais personne n'a réussi à les distancer depuis cinq ans.

Je dépose sur sa tombe une rose blanche, juste en dessous de son prénom, et me relève pour partir jusqu'à ma voiture. Sur le chemin je repense à ce qu'il s'était passé après, Alex et Dajan sont allés en prison, car malgré tout Alexy avait été complice dans tout ça, même si il s'est dénoncé il devait être puni par la loi. Je suis souvent allée le voir en prison, personne n'a vraiment compris pourquoi, je leurs avais expliqué qu'il m'avait beaucoup aidé dans cette cellule, mais à vrai dire je m'en fichais pas mal de ce que les gens pensaient. Quand j'avais été au tribunal pour témoigner contre Dajan, ça avait été assez fort en émotion, son regard plein de méchanceté n'avait pas cillé une seule fois pendant qu'il me regarda, ça me glace encore le sang rien qu'en y pensant. Je me rappelle aussi d'avoir été voir ma mère les jours suivant ma liberté, j'avais pris soin d'elle pendant 5 mois jusqu'à ce qu'elle succombe à la maladie. Mais je l'avais retrouvée et vice-versa, je l'avais aimée pendant 5 mois, jour après jour à essayer de cacher ma tristesse de son état, à la faire sourire et rigoler, ne lui racontant rien de mon séjour dans la prison de la forêt. Mais elle était partie trop tôt à mon goût, évidement que j'avais pleuré, supplié, espéré, mais c'était fini pour elle, j'avais encore besoin que ma maman prenne soin de moi. Je voulais encore sentir son odeur et la serrer dans mes bras, mais c'était impossible, c'est donc grâce aux parents de Violette et à celle-ci que j'avais vraiment avancé, que j'ai pris des décisions sur mon avenir et mon présent en laissant de côté mon passé.  
J'entrai dans ma voiture, une petite clio pas très neuve mais qui roule, ce qui est le plus important. Je mets le contacte et pars en direction de notre appartement ou on doit accueillir un nouveau colocataire, après trente minutes de trajet j'arrive enfin et trouve une place ou me garer.  
Quand je rentre dans l'appartement je vois tout de suite Violette qui me sourit timidement, il est là.  
Je demandai donc à Violette si tout s'était bien passé, elle me répondit que oui, mais qu'il fallait maintenant, par ordre du juge, qu'il trouve un travail légal. Sa chevelure bleu dépassa de la porte et sa voix se rapprocha de moi.

**-Marine, ma belle !**  
**-Alex, je suis contente de te voir.**

Il me prit dans ses bras pour un câlin et reprit la parole.

**\- Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi les filles, je ne pensais pas que pendant cinq ans vous serez là à m'épauler au lieu de me détester.**

Violette répliqua presque aussitôt

**-Pourquoi on te détesterait? C'est toi qui nous aidait à endurer tout ça, et qui y a mit fin.**

Son sourire s'illumina et s'attrista en même temps.

**\- Je n'y ai pas mis fin tout seul, Castiel et Lysandre m'ont aidé...**

Entendre leurs nom ne m'aida pas vraiment, en générale avec Violette on ne les désignait jamais par leurs prénoms, car elle savait ce qui s'était passé avec eux et moi. Sentant le malaise il retourna dans sa chambre pour finir de la ranger. La fille aux cheveux violets retourna à ses occupations et moi aussi.  
J'entrai dans ma chambre, elle était colorée pour les jours les plus noirs, je n'aimais plus les couleurs terne, sombres ou trop unique. Je n'avais pas gardé grand chose de mon ancienne maison, j'avais gardé que les choses les plus importantes à mes yeux et aux yeux de ma mère. Notre appartement n'était pas un palace mais il nous suffisait, c'était notre chez nous, un endroit complètement différant de l'endroit ou j'avais vécu pendant presque 1 ans, je mettais même assez régulièrement des bougies , j'adorais ces odeurs pleines de vie qui m'apaisaient. Je m'assis sur mon lit et cherchai quelque chose dans mon placard, elle était au fond, une petite boite, je l'ouvris, plein de petits papiers étaient éparpillés dedans, j'en pris un et le lis :

_"Découverte macabre d'un trafique de jeunes filles, seules 3 ont été retrouvées vivantes mais dans un état lamentable. D'après des recherches d'ossement 123 sont mortes enterrées dans la forêt non loin de leur prison, un triste sort pour ces filles aussi jeunes, et un choc pour les familles. D'après l'homme qui a dénoncé ce trafic que lui-même en faisait partie, elles étaient louées à des hommes de tout âges, ensuite ils les battaient violaient ou torturaient. Nous ne pouvons qu'imaginer leurs souffrances. Les 3 survivantes seront bien évidement suivies psychologiquement. Suivra un procès pour les deux hommes arrêtés et malheureusement les 3 autres complices se serait enfuis et seraient toujours dans la nature." _

Beaucoup de résumés similaires habitaient la boite, plus ou moins long, certains parlaient des procès, des témoignages, de nos histoires. Ça avait durée presque 2 ans, ensuite ça s'était calmé, au jour d'aujourd'hui on ne parlait quasiment plus de tout ça. Heureusement, car les journalistes qui vous harcèlent, au bout d'un moment on n'en peut plus. Je me sens mélancolique à remonter les souvenirs aussi vite, je range la boite et vais dans la cuisine me préparer un petit café, Violette vint me rejoindre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil perplexe vers moi et ouvrit la bouche :

**-Tu va bien Marine?**  
**-Oui ça va...**

je dis ceci dans un soupir, puis repris,

**-C'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui...**  
**\- A Iris? T'as été la voire, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas vue de la journée?**  
**\- C'est ça, je n'arrête pas de me dire que...**  
**-Que quoi? T'aurais pu la sauver? Arrête de penser à ça Marine, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'était pas possible, comme les autres avant nous, personne ne pouvait rien faire, et encore moins toi.**  
**-Tu as sûrement raison.**  
**-N'y pense plus Marine, ça ne sert à rien de te torturer pour ça, c'est fini.**  
**-Oui je sais, tu veux un café?**  
**-J'allais te le demander, merci.**

Elle me sourit pour me remonter le moral et je lui sers un café, on ne parle plus pendant quelques minutes, réfléchissant à ces paroles. Une psychologue m'a dit par rapport à ça, que j'ai le syndrome du survivant, elle a sûrement raison, je me sens un peu coupable d'avoir survie et pas elle. Alexy me coupa de mes pensées.

**-Bah alors les filles, on boit un café sans moi?**

Je lui sers donc une tasse, et il savoure,

**-C'est le meilleur que j'ai bu depuis cinq ans!**  
**-A ce point?** Lui demandais-je.  
**-Oui, ils ne savaient pas les faires là-bas.**  
**-Mon pauvre,** dit Violette.

D'être tout les trois en train de boire un café, est assez étrange mais me fait tellement de bien aussi.

**-Les filles j'aimerais vous poser des questions par rapport à vous savez quoi, je sais que vous n'aimez pas trop parler de ça, mais j'aimerais savoir, en prison on ne pouvait pas vraiment parler de tout ça...**  
**-T'inquiète pas, on comprend, que veux-tu savoir?** Lui dit Violette.  
**-D'abord est-ce que c'est vrai que les corps ont été retrouvés dans la même position et avec des fleurs?**

Je regardai Violette, je ne veux pas parler de lui, et elle le comprend.

**-Oui, apparemment Castiel les posait sur le dos droite avec les mains sur la poitrine en forme de croix, ensuite quand il les enterait, il plantait une fleur là ou reposaient leurs corps...**  
**-Vous êtes sûres que c'est lui?** Demanda t-il.  
**-Oui, c'est lui qui allait acheter les plantes, le fleuriste l'a affirmé, et aussi tout les corps n'ont pas été retrouvé comme ça, les plus vieux étaient enterrés n'importe comment, ces filles étaient enterrées comme des chiens, et comme Castiel est arrivé après Jade...**  
**-D'accord, merci Violette, ensuite est-ce que c'est vrai que Lysandre était là pour se venger?**

Cette fois ce fut Violette qui me regarda, tout ce qu'elle avait dit auparavant avait demandé beaucoup de courage. Je voyais sa main trembler légèrement, je repris donc la parole,

**-Oui, les inspecteurs ont découvert que sa belle-sœur qui avait été l'une des victime de ce trafic, etait morte là-bas, tuée et torturée par Kentin. Par la suite son frère s'est suicidé face à la disparition de sa copine, Lysandre s'est donc retrouvé seul car son frère était sa seule famille. Tout indique qu'il a essayé de retrouver Rosalya, car elle s'appelait comme ça, et qu'il a découvert le poteau rose et donc a voulu se venger.**  
**-Et Castiel dans cette histoire?**

Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes pour continuer mon récit

**-Il a aidé Lysandre à retrouver sa belle-sœur et l'a suivit en découvrant le poteau rose.**  
**-Au moins on peut dire que c'est un vrai pote Castiel et que malgré les apparences, il a un cœur...**

Sans vraie raison apparente à mes yeux, mes larmes commençaient à embrouiller ma vue, ce qui alerta Alex.

**-Marine, je suis désolé... excuse-moi...**  
**-Non c'est bon, ça va ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que tu es la seule personne à dire ça de lui...**

Il prit ma main et la serra quelques secondes en me souriant. Il se sentait quand même un peu coupable de m'avoir fait pleurer.


	18. Chapitre 18

**« Le temps peut permettre d'effacer certaines douleurs, certains visages, certains sons, certains regards et peut être même certains sentiments. Mais parfois, il suffit d'un seul mot, ou d'un visage, pour que l'objet de notre oublie refasse surfasse dans l'océan de la mémoire.. » **

* * *

Je viens juste de finir le travail, et rentre à la maison en savourant déjà ma soirée avec mes deux autres colocataires. J'ouvre la porte et trouve Alex en train de cuisiner, je m'approche en sentant l'odeur du délicieux repas qu'il est en train de préparer.

**-Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais ?**

Je crois qu'il ne m'avait pas vu entrer car il sursaute légèrement, mais me sourit en répondant à ma question.

**-Pour l'instant je ne travaille pas donc je vais tout faire pour vous rendre la vie plus agréable.**  
**-Ça sent bon, tu prépares quoi?**  
**-Du bœuf mod, mais pas touche tant que Violette n'est pas rentrée.**

Je fais une mine boudeuse mais rien n'y fait, je décide donc d'aller me doucher et de me mettre en pyjama. Je vais ensuite mettre la table et je regarde la télé en attendant. Quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir je me lève, pressée de goûter au plat d'Alexy mais, quand je vois Violette dans mon champ de vision l'appétit que j'avais disparut. Elle semble chamboulée, un peu trop à mon gout, son teint était livide.

**-Vio que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là?**

Elle me regarde quelques minutes, hésitante.

**-Non c'est rien t'inquiète, ça sent bon dis-moi, et si on passait à table?**

Elle se dirige vers celle-ci sans attendre mon avis, je la suis donc et nous commençâmes à manger. L'homme aux cheveux bleus nous pose des questions sur notre travail, notre journée, nos week-end. Mais Violette semble ailleurs même si elle répond aux questions aussi normalement que possible.  
A la fin du repas j'aide Alexy à tout ranger, et je me dirige vers la chambre à la fille aux cheveux violets en ayant un objectif en tête, savoir ce qui ne va pas. Je toque, elle me répond que je peux rentrer, je m'assoie au bord du lit et lui demande.

**\- Je sais qu'il y a un truc qui ne va pas alors dis-moi.**

Elle hésite et évite mon regard.

**-Bon d'accord, mais je suis pas sûre de ce que j'ai vu, j'ai juste cru voir... voir Lysandre...quand je rentrais à pieds...**  
**-Comment ça ?** Dis-je interloquée.  
**-Comme je viens de te le dire je ne suis pas sûre, donc pas de précipitation.**Répondit-elle en souriant**, ce n'était que mon imagination ça se trouve.**  
**-Peut-être...**  
**-Allez va te coucher et oublions ça.**

Je partis de sa chambre en me demandant si c'était son imagination ou pas. Lysandre ici? Si oui pourquoi, cela faisait cinq ans, même si les recherches depuis n'avaient abouti à rien, tout le monde avait peur qu'il revienne. Même si le plus dangereux pour l'instant à mes yeux restait Kentin. A votre avis pourquoi j'ai toujours sur moi un couteau? Il est bien caché. Quand je dors il est sous mon oreiller au cas où. Le nombre de fois ou un petit bruit m'a fait paniquer, vérifiant même trois fois si la porte et les fenêtres sont bien fermées. Je me glissai dans mon lit et éteignit la lumière.

Deux semaines se sont écoulées et rien de nouveau ne vient chambouler notre quotidien, Alex n'a toujours rien trouvé mais avec son casier ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. On est Vendredi, et je finis plus tôt ce jour-là, c'est pour ça que je vais au collège pour aller chercher Nina, c'est la petite sœur de Violette.  
Elle est mignonne et écoute généralement, en plus de ça elle m'adore. Ça aurait pu être pire étant donner la nouvelle génération ou la plupart des gamins sont irrespectueux, vulgaires et pourries gâtés. Je ne pourrais pas supporter ce genre de gamin, il risquerait de finir encastré dans un mur. Enfin bref si un jour j'ai des enfants (j'ai bien dit «si»), je ferrai mon possible pour ne pas qu'il devienne...un petit monstre je dirais? C'est bien approprié je trouve. Mais bon pour l'instant je n'en suis pas encore là. J'en suis même loin. La voilà, elle vient vers moi en courant mais s'arrête en me souriant.

**-Coucou Marine, j'ai plein de choses à te raconter!**  
**-Coucou Nina, viens tu me diras tout ça dans la voiture.**

On y alla, et elle me raconta sa journée, elle me parla de ses amies, des profs, de l'école, des cours. C'est sûr que comparer à Violette c'était une vraie pipelette. Elle goûta et en attendant le retour de Violette on joua aux Uno, un jeu de carte qui est simple mais qui occupe. Quand elle fut rentrée, sa sœur la salua joyeusement.

**-Coucou grande sœur.**  
**-Salut Nina, puis elle se tourna vers moi, c'est bon vas-y sinon tu vas être en retard.**

J'acquiesce et prends mon sac pour aller à mon cours de sport. Je fais du sport, pour entretenir mon corps. Bon on va dire que mon amie m'y oblige un peu. Elle s'appelle Lila, celle qui était dans le car avec moi au lycée, celle qui parle comme pas possible mais que j'aime quand même. Elle est fiancée et va se marier prochainement. Et je suis témoin à son mariage, tout le monde aimerait avoir cette chance là, mais pas vraiment moi. Je me réconforte en me disant que tout le monde préférera regarder la mariée et non moi. Enfin bref il faut que je me dépêche, je vais être en retard. Je prends ma voiture. Quand j'arrive j'ai la chance de trouver une place, je mets le frein à main, éteins les fards et ensuite le contact. Je sors de la voiture, ferme la portière, et me dépêche d'entrer dans la salle de sport pour m'engouffrer ensuite dans les vestiaires. J'enfile ma tenue de sport qui est légère car je sais que je vais avoir chaud par la suite. Quand j'entre dans la salle où m'attend Lila, le professeur n'est pas encore arrivé, je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement et viens m'installer à ses cotés.

**-Marine, tu es enfin arrivée !**  
**-Je ne suis pas en retard ! Le prof n'est même pas là.**  
**-Justement en parlant ça, s'en est un nouveau, et il est arrivé, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, beau comme un dieu, je te dis ! Dommage que j'ai déjà quelqu'un sinon je... tu ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'il serait advenu de lui.** dit-elle tout sourire.  
**-Un nouveau, j'espère qu'il sera plus indulgent que l'autre qui nous torturait.**  
**\- Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas il est plus beau.**  
**-Il ressemble à quoi dis-moi?**  
**-Il t'intéresse?** Me dit-elle avec des yeux soupçonneux et malicieux.  
**-Je ne le connais même pas, je suis juste curieuse.**  
**-Mouai tu me diras ça quand tu l'auras vu, enfin bon, il a les cheveux courts et noirs et un postérieur absolument magnifique, je te parle même pas de ses abdos si je pouvais je les mangerais.**  
**-Et Sam dans tout ça?**  
**-C'est qui lui ?**  
**-Le pauvre quand même, tu dois te marier avec lui et tu fantasme déjà sur un autre gars.**  
**-Mais je rigole et pis ça reste du fantasme rien d'autre.**

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et je rigolai. Je ne vis même pas le nouveau professeur arriver, tellement j'étais occupée avec mon amie. Lila le remarqua la première.

**-Regarde il est là.**

De dos j'avoue qu'il était plutôt craquant, et elle avait raison pour ses fesses, elles sont absolument magnifiques. Surtout avec ses vêtements qui soulignent très bien ses courbes, je vois la plupart des filles qui bavent à mes cotées et je me dis intérieurement que finalement j'aime bien le sport. C'est donc avec une voix assez basse que je dis ces quelques mots :

**-Tu as raison de dos Lila.**  
**-Je te l'avais dit.**

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et je me tournai vers le professeur, attentive à ce qu'il allait nous dire. Il se retourna et le temps sembla s'arrêter, une douleur sourde qui n'était ni agréable ni mauvaise s'empara de moi. Je commençai à avoir du mal à respirer mais essayai de me calmer. Les yeux gris de cet homme, c'était lui, même avec ces cheveux noirs et courts, je savais que c'était lui. Sa peau était plus foncée. Personne n'aurait pus le reconnaitre avec ces changements radicales, mais ses yeux ne pouvaient pas me tromper.

**-Castiel.** Dis-je dans un murmure  
**-Quoi ? me dit Lila.**  
**-Excusez moi mesdemoiselles, mais j'étais en train de parler, il y a quelque chose que vous voulez partager et qui est plus intéressant que mes explications?**  
**-Non, excusez-nous Cole.** Dit Lila  
**-Bien, donc je disais que même si c'est notre première séance ensemble, je ne vous ferrais pas de fleur...**

Je m'arrêtai là dans son discourt, je ne comprenais pas se qu'il se passait, je ne pouvais pas rester là. Au dernier moment avant que je ne parte en courant, Lila m'attrapa le bras inquiète.

**\- Marine, ça va? Tu es toute pâle.**

Ma gorge était sèche, je n'arrivai même plus à parler, je restai la bouche entre-ouverte comme un poisson. J'étais paralysée incapable de faire quoique se soit. Un flot de sentiments contradictoires envahissaient mon corps, ma tête. Quelqu'un me secoua dans tous les sens, comme pour extraire tout ce qui s'était éveillé en moi. C'était le visage de Lila, son regard était empli d'inquiétude.

**-Marine ! Marine ! Regarde-moi !**

Je me réveillai enfin, regardant Lila, et je redevins lucide en me disant que cela devait juste être mon imagination, qu'il ne faisait juste que lui ressembler, qui laisserait un fugitif travailler? Tout était dans ma tête, tout est dans ma tête, tout est dans ma tête ! A force de répéter cette phrase dans ma tête, je réussi à reprendre le contrôle de mon corps.

**-C'est bon, ça va mieux Lila ! J'ai juste cru que... cru que...**  
**-Cru quoi ?** Dit une voix grave derrière mon dos.

Et je remarquai que tout le monde autour de moi me regardait apeuré. Je me retournais face à la voix, je savait que tout est dans ma tête mais sa voix aussi ressemblait à l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

**-Rien du tout, excusez-moi, vous pouvez reprendre le cours.**

Il me toisa quelque instant sans croiser mon regard.

**-Bien, mesdemoiselles reprenons le cours.**

Il revint devant nous toutes, en commençant les différents exercices, je l'imitai comme la plupart des femmes à mes cotés qui me lançaient par intermittence quelques regards inquiets. Ce n'était pas lui, c'est impossible, tout est dans ma tête, en plus il est complètement insensible à mes regards. On est à la fin de la séance en sueurs et il ne m'a toujours pas regardé, pas une seule fois, je trouve ça louche... Non, non et non, ce n'est pas lui arrête ta paranoïa. On sort en lançant des au revoir et on va prendre notre douche dans les vestiaires, je dis au revoir à Lila et aux autres, et j'attends quelques minutes dans le noir prés de ma voiture, je suis prête à partir quand je vois le crépitement d'un feu qu'on allume non loin. Je m'avance et je vois Castiel...heu enfin Cole, je voulais dire Cole. Il fume une cigarette, et ses cheveux sont trempés, plein d'idées folles me viennent à l'esprit, et si je le suivais pour être vraiment sûre? Juste pour vérifier bien sur. Il écrasa sa cigarette par terre au bout de quelques minutes, et partit dans la rue à pieds, je le suivis le plus discrètement possible. Il n'était donc pas venu en voiture, il habitait non loin d'ici? Les lumières des lampadaires étaient faibles mais je le voyais quand même. J'avais une distance raisonnable qui me permettait de marcher normalement. Est-ce que je voulais vraiment le savoir? Savoir si c'était vraiment lui? Serai-je soulagée si j'apprenais que ce n'est que son sosie? Ou serai-je déçue ? J'avais peur de la réponse, que ça soit l'une ou l'autre. Si je les revoyais que se passerait-il? Mes sentiments auront changé à leurs égards? Ressembleront-ils aux hommes que j'ai connus? Encore et toujours des questions sans réponses, c'est dans ma nature de me poser des questions sans arrêt, et des fois j'avoue que c'est assez agaçant. Sortant de mes pensées je remarque que j'ai perdu la trace du professeur de sport, la rue semble vide, je jette des derniers coups d'œil mais ne vois rien, c'est avec amertume que je retourne à ma voiture.


	19. Chapitre 19

**"J'ai besoin qu'il se passe quelque chose, qu'il y ait du changement, d'avoir un signe que les choses changent, d'avoir une raison de continuer et d'espérer un peu"**

_Citation venant de la série "Grey 's Anatomy"_

* * *

Je n'ai rien dit à personne par rapport à Cole, pas même à Violette. Appelons-le comme ça, Cole, pour éviter de faire une gaffe devant quelqu'un. Je ne suis sûre de rien et pourtant... Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est bien lui. Ça me perturbe, peut-être que c'est mon esprit qui invente ça pour combler ce petit vide et toutes ces questions qui me torturent depuis plusieurs années. De toute façon je n'ai rien à perdre à vérifier cela, en restant discrète bien évidement. Une semaine est déjà passée et j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir, en retournant au sport ce soir je vais essayer de lui parler, lui poser des questions, et si j'ai toujours un doute, je le suivrai sérieusement par la suite, sans me laisser distraire. Ensuite j'aviserai selon ma découverte. Allez c'est partit, Violette vient d'arriver.

**-A tout à l'heure, je vais au sport !**  
**-Pour une fois que tu es pressée d'y aller, ce ne serait pas en rapport avec celui qui a un postérieur d'enfer et qui s'appelle Cole par hasard?** Rétorqua malicieusement Violette.  
**-Lila t'en a parlé?** Dis-je en ouvrant la porte.  
**-Au moins 5 fois ! Amuse-toi bien.** Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.  
**-Mouai...je suis déjà fatiguée rien qu'en pensant à la torture qu'il va nous faire subir.**

Je n'eus pas le temps d'attendre sa réponse que je suis déjà partie. Il faut absolument que j'arrive en avance, juste pour que mon plan se déroule comme prévu, j'aurais quelques minutes pour lui parler avant que le cours commence. Je suis arrivée. Je m'habille le plus rapidement possible. J'ai de l'avance ce qui est parfait. J'attends que les personnes du cours d'avant nous s'en aillent. Je le vois, il a toujours cette tenue qui souligne ses formes, toutes ses formes. Je respire profondément en me promettant de garder le contrôle de moi-même. J'avance vers lui, il est de dos et ne m'a donc pas encore vue. Je crois qu'il range quelques disques de musique. Allez Marine lance-toi, c'est le moment.

**-Bonjours, Cole...c'est ça?**

Il se retourne surpris et je lui lance mon plus beau sourire.

**-Oui c'est bien ça, et toi tu t'appelles comment? Ça dérange si je te tutoie?**  
**-Non ça ne me dérange pas au contraire, je m'appelle Marine.**  
**-C'est un jolie nom Marine, c'est bien la premières fois que j'en rencontre une.** Dit-il, amusé.  
**-Pourtant c'est vraiment commun comme prénom, tu viens d'où Cole?**  
**-Je viens du Sud dans une petite ville que tu ne connais sûrement pas.**  
**-Dis toujours? Je connais assez bien le Sud.**

Il semble hésiter, puis me regardant à nouveau, il me lance avec un regard quelque peu glacial.

**-Finalement si, j'ai déjà entendu parler d'une Marine, tu ne serais pas celle dont tous les journaux en parlaient? Celle qui s'est faite prisonnière pendant 1 an dans un trafique de jeunes filles?**

Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là, j'en reste bouche-bée, sans savoir quoi répondre. Ce qui me vaut un regard d'acier, pour bien me faire comprendre de me mêler de mes affaires. Mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, j'ai décidé de m'en mêler justement.

**-Pas la peine de le prendre comme ça, c'est juste que tu me rappelles énormément quelqu'un que j'ai connu.**  
**-Et tu voulais savoir si c'était moi? Pas la peine de chercher, moi je ne te connais pas du tout.** Dit-il avec un regard froid.

Bon il en a pas marre de me regarder ainsi ? Au début il me demande s'il peut me tutoyer et là il me repousse carrément. Comme si j'étais un danger à ses yeux, après que j'ai voulu en savoir plus sur lui. J'essaye de ne pas paraître offensée même si là j'ai envie de le massacrer.

**-Ça ne nous empêche pas de faire connaissance, si? En faite je vais t'avouer un truc, c'est une fille du cours qui te trouve à son gout qui m'a demandé quelques renseignements sur toi. Parce que personnellement tu n'es pas fait pour moi, enfin tu n'es pas du tout mon genre de mec, donc je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de fausses idées.**

J'ai décidé de la jouer provocation, je sais que le Castiel que je connais n'aurait pas aimé cette remarque. Je joue avec ma natte en parant lassée par la conversation. Mais je sens dans l'air quelques chose de différant par rapport à tout à l'heure. Comme de la contrariété ou de la colère. Il ne répond pas mais je sens qu'il me regarde. Je tente le tout pour le tout en sachant qu'elle m'en voudra sûrement plus tard.

**-C'est celle qui était avec moi la dernières fois, Lila, tu te rappelles? Enfin si tu veux je t'arrange un coup avec elle quand tu l'auras vue.** Dis-je en souriant.

Puis après avoir dit cela, je me retourne et commence à partir à ma place habituelle sauf qu'une main tient fermement mon bras et me retourne face a lui, je reconnais ce regard gris qu'il lance sur moi.

**-Oui?** Dis-je, innocente.  
**-Comment ça pas ton genre de mec?**  
**-On va dire que je préfère les femmes aux hommes depuis au moins 10 ans et crois-moi les mecs ce n'est pas mon truc.**  
**-Marine.** Crie Lila.

Je me défis de son emprise et vais rejoindre Lila, il semble perturbé, je suis sûre que c'est lui, sinon pourquoi semblerait-t-il aussi choqué par ma révélation ? Il ne faut pas oublier qu'on a fait l'amour i ans quand j'étais une prisonnière. Cela voudrait donc dire que je l'ai bien embobiné, que j'ai joué avec lui, que je lui ai menti, que je l'ai manipulé. Ce qui est évidement complètement faux ! J'ai dit ça pour voir sa réaction. Et je suis presque sûre que c'est lui, je le vois dans son regard plein de doutes et de colère, il me regarde et je le fixe ouvertement sans sourire. Juste pour lui prouver que je l'ai reconnu. Lila interrompis cet échange.

**-T'es arrivée en avance ? Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que c'est pour les beaux yeux du prof? Je t'avais dit que tu ne résisteras pas à la tentation.** Dit-elle en rigolant.  
**-Tout de suite des accusations arrivent.** Dis-je en soufflant.  
**-Bah alors pourquoi t'es arrivée avant tout le monde pour une fois?**  
**-Je n'ai même pas envie de te répondre.** Dis-je en essayant de paraître offusquée.  
**-Ouai c'est ça, fais genre.**

Elle me donne un petit coup de hanche et je lui tire la langue. Le professeur se met en face de nous et commence par les étirements en nous saluant gentiment. Tout se passe normalement, tellement normalement que je recommence à douter de son identité, peut-être semblait-il contrarié à cause de son ego de mâle? Il faut que j'arrête de me casser la tête avec ça, essayons de ne penser à rien pendant cette heure de sport. Les choses deviennent plus sérieuses au fur et à mesure que l'heure passe. Quand c'est enfin la fin, je suis trempée de sueur et complètement épuisée. J'entends Lila murmurer.

**-Amour, tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne fais pas d'effort pour notre couple.**

Elle parle souvent toute seule, ça me rassure car elle est plutôt seine d'esprit et quand je fais la même chose je me dis que ce n'est parce que je parle à ma télé ou au mur que je deviens folle. Enfin j'essaye de me rassurer dans ces moments-là. On va prendre notre douche pendant que Cole range la salle, on est ses dernières élèves. Quand je sors de la douche Lila est déjà partie comme la plupart des femmes de notre cours. J'aime profiter de l'eau sur mon corps. Je vais dehors et attends Cole, ou Castiel peut importe. Il sort comme je l'avais prévue et fume. Je m'apprête à le suivre comme il vient de finir sa cigarette, sauf qu'au même instant une voiture se gare devant lui. Il rentre dedans et part, me laissant seule avec ma déception. Ce n'est pas non plus ce soir que je vais découvrir qui il est vraiment.

Encore quelques jours avant de découvrir si je me trompe ou pas. Je suis en train de manger avec mes deux amis. Ils ne savent toujours rien sur mon enquête. J'ai surtout peur de me tromper, car si jamais c'est le cas, j'ai peur de perdre l'espoir de les revoir un jour. Ma fourchette tourne dans mon assiette sans rien prendre. Mes pensées sont mon obsession pour l'instant. Violette le remarque.

**-Ça va Marine? Tu as l'air pensive tout d'un coup?**  
**-Oui, oui, ça va, je réfléchis à un truc pour le boulot.**  
**-Ça te perturbe autant que ça?** Me demande Alexy, perplexe.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone nous interrompit, Alexy prend son portable et y répond. Pour ne pas paraître suspect il reste devant nous. En faisant une espèce de monologue avec son téléphone.

**-Non rien à signaler et vous?**  
**\- D'accord.**  
**-ouai.**  
**-Pas de problème.**  
**-Ah bon?**  
**-Non.**  
**-Je pense.**  
**-Vous en êtes certain?**  
**-c'est sûr.**  
**-D'accord.**  
**-A plus.**

Il raccroche et on le questionne du regard.

**-Des nouveaux potes qui m'ont peut-être dégoté un job.** Dit-il sans vrai enthousiasme.  
**-Ah bon? R**étorqua Violette**, c'est génial.**  
**-On dirait pas que ça te fait plaisir.** Dis-je méfiante  
**-Bah c'est pas le genre de truc qui me passionne mais c'est mieux que rien.**Répondit-il les yeux posés sur un point invisible.

Nous retournâmes à nos occupations par la suite, moi essayant de trouver un plan infaible pour la prochaine rencontre avec Cole.

Lila n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Et je ne parle pas beaucoup aux autres filles de notre cours. J'en ai pas envie c'est tout, même si elles ont l'air sympathiques. Je n'en ai juste pas envie, et je ne vais pas me forcer. Je suis arrivée en retard en plus de ça, les vielles habitudes reprennent le dessus. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder, sa peau bronzée, ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux gris, on pourrait dire que c'est un beau ténébreux comme tout le monde les aimes. Je vois certaines filles qui essayent de flirter avec, mais sans grand succès. Je regarde mes pieds comme je n'ai personne à qui parler en me disant qu'il faudrait que je commence à m'occuper d'eux. Du vernis peut-être, de la crème hydratante aussi.

**-Bon allez chères demoiselles, il est temps que le cours commence !** Dit le beau ténébreux en souriant.

J'adore ce moment quand lui aussi fait l'échauffement, il nous montre la voie. Il nous montre surtout comment faire et c'est là que ça devient intéressant. J'avoue que je suis un peu jalouse que toutes les autres filles voient ce spectacle, chaque partie de son corps qui bouge.  
Nous arrivons au moment ou on doit travailler nos abdos, mon amie n'étant pas là et comme nous sommes un nombre impaires. Notre professeur se met devant moi en tenant mes pieds et mes genoux. Et je remonte avec la force de mes abdominaux. Inspirer, expirer. Remonter, descendre. Voir ce regard d'acier posé sur moi, en esquissant un sourire. Inspirer, expirer. Remonter, descendre. Avoir mal au ventre mais ne pas s'arrêter sinon je double encore une fois l'exercice que je suis en train de faire. Inspirer, expirer. Remonter, descendre. Sentir son souffle quand je suis en haut. Le sentir si près de moi mais en même temps si loin. Des papillons qui commencent à s'envoler dans mon ventre. Respirer. L'exercice est fini, je m'écroule par terre. L'heure passe. Je me douche assez vite et évalue la situation. La plupart des gens sont parti. Cole est toujours dans la salle, sûrement en train de ranger. Je le regarde discrètement partir dans ce qui semble être un vestiaire fait pour ceux qui travaillent dans le club de sport. Vais-je oser? Je m'approche, regarde autour de moi et rentre tout doucement dans la pièce. J'entends au même moment un jet de douche qui s'allume. Je scrute la pièce et voit quelques affaires posées sur une chaise. Il y a d'abord ses vêtements, un paquet de cigarettes avec un briquet, et un portable. Le jet de douche était toujours en train de marcher. Je prends son portable et le déverrouille. Malheureusement il y a un mot de passe. Je le repose déçue et prend son portefeuille. Je ne trouve qu'un billet de dix euros et quelques pièces de monnaie, accompagnés de sa carte d'identité au nom de Cole. Je ne trouve rien d'autre d'intéressant.  
Enfin je veux dire qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant sur tout de ce que j'ai pu trouver. J'entends toujours le jet de douche et j'avais fini mon inspection. J'avais rien trouvé qui prouve quoique se soit. Je me retourne vers la porte déçue.


	20. Chapitre 20

**" C'est pas des morts qu'il faut avoir peur, c'est des vivants "**

_Joseph Weismann_

* * *

Comme un glaçon qui vient caresser ma raie du dos, je vois devant moi Cole, habillé avec une simple serviette. On se regarde. Lui, semble légèrement en colère. Moi, je me sens mal à l'aise. Il prend la parole en premier.

**-Je vais aller m'habiller, et toi,** dit-il en me montrant du doigt**, tu m'attends gentiment là.**

Je m'assois et fais ce qu'il me dit. J'attends. Je trouve étrange qu'il ne m'ait pas demandé ce que je faisais là. Peut-être va-t-il me passer un savon après s'être vêtis. Il revient peu de temps après.

**-Allez viens avec moi.**

Son ton est ferme. La curiosité me pousse à lui obéir. Je le suis donc dehors, ou une voiture l'attend.

**-. Montes** Dit-il.

Je le regarde méfiante.

**-Je ne monte pas avec des inconnus,** dis-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine**.**  
**-On se connait, je me présente, Castiel.**

C'est sur un ton sarcastique qu'il me dit ceci. Je veux dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Je monte donc dans la voiture à l'arrière, suivie de Castiel. Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. J'essaye de regarder le chauffeur, mais ne vois que des cheveux d'un blanc laiteux, qui sont rassemblés en une queue de cheval. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est Lysandre. Personne ne parle. J'essaye de rassembler mes idées, malheureusement c'est inutile, tout est en vrac. Donc je me concentre sur mes mains. Elles n'ont rien de particulières. Arrive le moment où le moteur s'arrête. Je défais ma ceinture, sors de la voiture et suis les deux hommes à l'intérieur d'un immeuble. Je n'ai toujours pas vu le visage de l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Cela m'intrigue. Je monte les escaliers. Une porte s'ouvre, je rentre dedans et y découvre un petit studio simple, avec deux matelas posés au sol. Je me sens nauséeuse en voyant cela, ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. Une mini cuisine est présente, tout est bien rangé à sa place. Aucune décoration par contre. Seule une porte est présente, surement la salle de bain avec toilettes. J'entends la porte se fermer à clé et me retourne pour faire face à ces deux hommes que je n'ai pas vus depuis cinq ans. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Lysandre a légèrement changé comme Castiel. Ses cheveux anciennement gris sont maintenant blancs et plus longs. Ses deux yeux sont verts, lentilles? Je vois à côté de lui un petit tabouret ou trône une fausse moustache et quelques parties du visage comme un nez, il se déguise en vieux peut-être? La seule chose qui me vient au bout d'un certain moment en désignant l'homme aux cheveux noirs c'est :

**-Je le savais !**  
**-Tu savais quoi? Que c'était moi? Vu ton acharnement, je l'ai bien deviné!** Dit-il avec un sourire au coin.

Sans vraiment comprendre, la colère monta un moi. Comme si un ours s'était réveillé à l'improviste. Je criais presque en leurs parlant.

**\- Ça fait cinq ans que je n'ai pas de nouvelles ! Rien, même pas une misérable petite lettre, qui dit "on est vivants", je ne savais même pas ce qui s'était passé, je savais même pas si vous étiez vivants. Et là vous revenez à l'improviste sans même me prévenir. Et si j'avais rien découvert, vous m'aurez rien dit du tout? Je serais restée dans l'ignorance comme une idiote? Vous savez ce que c'est de rester pendant toutes ces années sans réponse à se casser la tête pour essayer de trouver des réponses?**

Je termine essoufflée, je suis prête à recommencer quand Castiel me coupe.

**-Je sais que tu vas avoir du mal à le comprendre mais on l'a fait pour ta sécurité, on a l'intention de tout t'expliquer sur ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt après ton... départ. Et on est ici pour une très bonne raison. Kentin est revenu ici. Et nous savons tous pourquoi.**

Je reste bouche-bée mais reprends bien vite, avide d'en savoir plus.

**-Kentin est vivant?**  
**-Oui.** Réplique l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Je les regarde à tours de rôle, attendant leurs explications, mais rien.

**-Viens t'asseoir, tu dois sûrement avoir faim?**  
**-Non, moi je veux des réponses.** Dis-je exténuée d'attendre.  
**-Nous en parlerons en mangeant.**

Apparemment il ne me laisse pas le choix, je vais donc à la mini-table ou trône quelques chaises. Lysandre sert des pâtes avec du jambon. Je mange avec appétit malgré moi. Le sport ça creuse. Je m'arrête quand même quelques instants pour enfin obtenir une réponse à tous ce qui me traverse dans la tête.

**-Alors? Je ne peux plus attendre.**

Je les vois échanger un regard et Castiel pose ses couverts. Il souffle et commence son récit

**-Bon on va commencer par ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt, juste après que tu sois partie, Kentin a exigé que Lysandre pose son arme à terre. Il a refusé et donc m'a tiré dessus, mais Lysandre avait prévu le coup on va dire, il lui a aussi tiré dessus avant de se jeter sur moi comme une grosse brute.**  
**Kentin s'est enfuie blessé je ne sais ou. Et nous aussi nous sommes partis, enfin plutôt moi en train de porter Lysandre. On avait caché des voitures pas loin. Kentin s'était déjà barré avec une et nous, nous avons pris la deuxième. Ensuite on se cachait tout en essayant de suivre Kentin. Pour essayer de l'avoir, de le mettre hors état de nuire. Et il y a bientôt un mois, nous l'avons suivi jusqu'ici. Et ce n'est pas compliqué de savoir pourquoi il est revenu. Excuses-nous de ne pas t'avoir envoyé de carte entre deux courses-poursuites et quelques fuites, car la police nous a collé aux fesses un bon nombre de fois.**  
**-Il est revenu pour moi?** Dis-je abasourdi**, pour me tuer?**  
**-Nous ne savons pas exactement ce qu'il veut faire de toi, mais sois en sûre, il ne veut pas ton bien.**

J'eus moins faim tout d'un coup, la peur? L'appréhension? Je ne sais pas, tout est si confus.

**-Marine, nous n'avons pas l'intention de le laisser faire, bien évidement.** Dit-il d'une voix affreusement douce**, mais je pense qu'il faut que tu restes ici cette nuit, ce serait plus prudent.**  
**-Et Violette, et Alex? Ils vont s'inquiéter.**  
**-T'en fais pas, nous avons prévenu Alexy.**  
**-Quoi Alexy? Mais il vient juste de sortir de prison?**  
**-Oui on est au courant. Mais t'en fais pas, on fait tout pour qu'il soit hors de danger. Pour pas qu'il retourne en prison.** Répondit simplement mon professeur de sport.  
**-Je veux aller dormir, tout de suite alors.**

Je le dis avec conviction. J'ai besoin de réfléchir toute seule, dans mon coin. C'est avec surprise que Lysandre me tends quelques vêtements pour dormir je pense. Je le remercie mais il ne me répond pas se contentant de me regarder. Je m'habille dans la mini salle de bain. Et remarque avec tristesse qu'il ne m'a pas encore parlé, rien, même pas un bonjour. Je vais m'allonger dans un lit et avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil dû au sport, je repense aux déroulements de la soirée. Il est revenu, comme il me l'avait promis. Au bout de 5 ans, il m'a laissé mijoter, pour mieux appréhender le moment. La peur au ventre, je fermai les yeux, sentant sur les draps l'odeur de Lysandre.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait toujours nuit. La lune éclairait la chambre d'une douce lueur. Ce qui m'avait réveillé? Je ne sais pas. Je m'étirai doucement profitant de la chaleur qui m'entourait. Après quelques secondes je regarde autour de moi et vois de plus en plus les formes qui m'entourent. Castiel dort sur un autre matelas, serein. Son visage est détendu, peut-être rêve-t-il? La tête toujours sur l'oreiller, je la tourne pour apercevoir un Lysandre pensif. Debout regardant à travers la fenêtre. Je sors du lit et me poste à côté de lui. Je le regarde, et j'arrive à distinguer qu'il a enlevé la lentille. Il est vraiment beau éclairé par la seule lumière de la lune. Ses mains dans ses poches. Il continue de fixer un point au dehors, m'ignorant.

**-Lysandre.** Dis-je dans un murmure.

Il tourne sa tête vers moi et je croise son regard qui me transperce comme une lame. Je me sens défaillir face à ces yeux que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer. Je romps le contacte mal l'aise. Ça fait cinq ans, et je me vois mal reprendre là où j'étais autrefois. Tant de choses ont changé. Moi pour commencer. Depuis, plus aucun homme ne m'a touché que ce soit physiquement, ou psychologiquement. Je me méfie encore et toujours. Et je repense à ces deux hommes dont je suis tombée amoureuse et que je n'ai pas pu oublier. Mais jamais cela ne deviendra normal. Même s'ils arrêtent Kentin. Ils devront encore et toujours fuir.

**-Tu devrais aller te recoucher.**

Sa voix est dure et froide. Encore pire qu'avant. Lui aussi a changé. Il contemple encore une fois la fenêtre. Je le regarde ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Mais décide d'opter profil bas pour l'instant, le temps de remettre mes idées en place.

Une semaine voir plus est passée, et rien de nouveau. Pas de nouvelles de Kentin, à croire qu'il attend quelque chose de bien particulier. Lysandre est distant contrairement à Castiel. Il est détendu et amusant. Même s'il a toujours ce caractère très spécial. Il ne fait pas allusion au passé, il me parle comme si j'étais une amie d'enfance. Comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre nous. Trop de temps s'est écoulé peut-être? Sûrement. Je suis perdue dans mes sentiments. Et blasée par la suite, quand ils repartiront. Je ne veux pas m'attacher d'avantage. C'est sûrement ce que Castiel fait, ne pas essayer de s'attacher d'avantage à moi. Je devrais lui poser la question un jour peut-être. Lysandre m'intimide, il est devenu si froid avec moi, comme si je n'avais aucune importance à ses yeux, et cela me brise le cœur. Kentin est, semble-t-il, son unique obsession. Violette n'était évidemment pas au courant, ni ma meilleure amie au parfum si doux. Il n'y avait qu'à Alexy que je pouvais parler d'eux ou de mes doutes. Ce que j'étais en train de faire, je lui parlais, assise sur son lit.

**-Non ce n'est pas ton imagination ni de ta faute, il est comme ça même avec moi.**Me dit-il  
**-Je ne le reconnais plus contrairement à Castiel... Il ne parle quasiment pas, il ne me parle pas du tout en fait. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec lui.**

Je baisse la tête avec tristesse face à mes mots. Alexy me prend la main.

**-Je pense que tu devrais essayer de lui parler, ou de le faire réagir au moins. C'est la seule chose à faire, et il n'y a que toi qui puisses le faire. Je sais qu'il tenait à toi...là-bas.**

Je lui souris mélancoliquement et pars me coucher avant de lui lancer une bonne nuit et un merci.

Nous sommes que tous les deux, Lysandre et moi, dans l'appartement. Castiel est parti faire des courses. Depuis au moins une heure, je réfléchie à comment faire pour l'aborder. J'ai élaboré pleins de plans, mais aucun n'est fiable. Ils se cassent tous la gueule à la fin. Ce qui me décourage encore plus. Je me décide de me lancer et d'improviser. Il est dos à moi et je me sens déjà mal à l'aise face à sa corpulence dix fois supérieure à la mienne.

**-Lysandre... j'aimerais te parler.**  
**-Oui?** Me dit-il en restant dos à moi.  
**-Tu,** continuai-je en prenant une grande inspiration**, as changé Lysandre, je ne te reconnais presque plus, tu es si distant et froid.**

L'homme aux cheveux blancs ne bouge pas, comme si je n'avais pas parlé il ne me répond pas. Je décide de monter d'un ton.

**-Je suis sûre que c'est à cause de cette putain de vengeance que tu es comme ça, à cause de Kentin.**  
**-Il a détruit ma vie, à cause de lui j'ai tout perdu.** Dit-il d'une voix calme.  
**-Le tuer ne te rendra jamais tout ce que tu as perdu.**  
**-Je sais, mais il doit payer pour tout ce qu'il a fait.**  
**-Mais ce n'est pas à toi de t'occuper de ça, tu es entrain d'oublier de vivre. Tu es obsédé par lui à tel point que ça en devient malsain Lysandre.**

Ces mains se crispent sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il faut qu'on le récupère le plus vite possible. J'ai peur au fond de moi de l'avoir déjà perdu. Que son cœur ne soit rempli que par la haine envers ce Kentin. A cause de cette vengeance il a déjà tué, et ça me fait peur je l'avoue. Je me demande bien ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre pour atteindre son but qu'il a fixé depuis tellement longtemps. Je me mets juste à côté de lui, assez pour que j'arrive à distinguer certains traits de son visage. Il a l'air concentré à tel point que je ne pense pas qu'il ait remarqué mon déplacement. Je pose donc une de mes mains sur sa joue, doucement. Et j'encre ensuite mon regard dans le siens qui vient juste de voir ce que je faisais. Ses beaux yeux vairons semblent perdus. Je bouge donc lentement ma main qui fait de petit cercle sur sa joue, comme quand on caresse un animal pour le calmer. Il se laisse faire et semble même apprécier ça. Je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement on reste comme ça. Profitant de ce doux silence. Mais quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte, le contact est rompu. Lysandre part ouvrir à l'homme aux cheveux noires et tout redevient comme d'habitude.


	21. Chapitre 21

**« Un sentiment refoulé est une plaie, qui ne peut pas cicatriser tant qu'il n'a pas été exprimé. »**

* * *

**-Castiel?**  
**-Oui?**  
**-Regrettes-tu de m'avoir enlevé moi et pas une autre fille?**

Il me regarda surpris par ma question. Une question parmi tant d'autres qui me trottait dans la tête.

**-Franchement? D'un côté oui, car tu as vécu un enfer là-bas et le pire c'est que tu ne pourras jamais oublier tout ce que tu as subit... Je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir laissé filer quand on t'a enlevé.**

Il baissa le regard triste et je lui pris la main pour la serrer. Ses mains réconfortantes et brûlantes m'avaient manqué. À son contact le souvenir de celles-ci découvrant mon corps et le caressant me donna un puissant coup de poing de papillons très agréable au niveau de mon ventre. Il me regarda dans les yeux et une lueur que j'avais connue apparue. Il reprit la parole en posant son autre main de libre dans mes cheveux.

**-Mais ça m'a permis de te rencontrer. Je peux paraître égoïste en disant ça, mais c'est vrai. J'ai aimé être avec toi là-bas, tu as été tellement forte et courageuse, peu de filles auraient été capable d'être comme ça.**

Ce qu'il m'avait dit me toucha énormément. Tellement que je sentis mes yeux me piquer. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup parlé aux gens de ce qui m'est arrivé. En particulier ce qui est arrivé avec Castiel, à part Violette, personne n'est au courant. Il a trouvé les cicatrices qu'il y a dans mon âme avec de simples mots bien choisis. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de pleurer mais tout part tout seul, sans que je puisse arrêter les larmes qui coulent sur mes deux joues. Il me regarda avec inquiétude et regret.

**-Désolée.** Dis-je entre deux hoquets.  
**-Mais arrête de dire n'importe quoi !**

Il me prit dans ses bras. Ma tête dans son cou. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que me retrouver dans ses bras me ferait autant de bien. Il m'avait manqué, énormément. Les larmes continuaient à couler. Son odeur me rassurait et me berçait. Ses deux bras puissants m'encerclèrent me garantissant une protection. Il me serra un peu plus fort. Nous étions sur le canapé. Moi à travers lui qui m'enlaçait pour la première fois depuis cinq ans. Pendant un long moment on resta comme ça. Moi qui a travers mes larmes passais toutes les angoisses, les peurs, les inquiétudes que j'avais ressenti là-bas et maintenant. Pas à un seul moment il me lâcha, ni ne me parla. Que rajouter de plus? Avec ses mots tous les souvenirs que j'avais enfouis pour me préserver étaient apparus comme un geyser. C'était indéniable, je l'aimais toujours. Et j'avais besoin de lui, comme quand on était là-bas. Mais ça voulait dire que j'avais aussi besoin de Lysandre à mes côtés. Ils étaient comme le téléphone portable et la batterie. Si l'un des deux n'est pas là, l'autre n'aura aucune utilité.

Des pas venaient vers moi. Une présence était dans ma chambre. Je sentais son souffle régulier et son cœur battre. Je voulais me lever mais la peur me paralysait. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger et ma respiration était en train de paniquer. Il ria d'un rire froid dans mon oreille. Je criai de toutes mes forces, pris mon couteau caché sous mon oreiller et me levai dans le noir d'un coup. Prête à me défendre. La seconde qui suivit un garçon aux cheveux bleus arriva paniqué dans ma chambre en allumant la lumière. Il n'y avait personne mais tout mon corps tremblait encore à cause de ce rire machiavélique, le rire de Kentin. Il semblait si réel et tellement proche qu'il résonnait encore dans ma tête.

**-Marine ! Que se passe-t-il? Ça va?** demanda Alexy fouillant des yeux chaque recoins de la pièce.  
**-Il est là ! Il est venu pour me tuer Alexy !** Dis-je en criant le cherchant encore des yeux.

Après avoir dit cela je regardai sous mon lit, dans mon armoire prête à l'attaquer. Mais ne trouva rien.

**-Il doit se cacher dans la maison Alexy . Appelle la police, vite !**

Mon meilleur ami s'approcha de moi doucement.

**-Marine, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, il n'aurait jamais eu le temps de partir de ta chambre sans que je ne l'ai vu. S'il te plait pose ce couteau.**  
**-Je l'ai entendu, il était là ! Je te le jure Alexy...**  
**-Calme toi et pose ce couteau s'il te plait ma belle...**

Je le lâchai comme il me l'avait si gentiment demandé et me mis à pleurer. Il me prit par les épaules et me fit asseoir. Me serrant contre lui. Ma respiration était saccadée mais je lui dis :

**-Tu restes dormir avec moi s'il te plait Alex?**  
**-Bien sûr.**

On s'allongea. Je m'étais quelques peu calmée et posai donc ma tête dans le creux de son bras. Je fermai les yeux et repartis dans le monde des songes.

Violette est au courant, tout comme Lila. Il fallait leurs dires pour plus de précaution. Pour nous préparer. Plus ça va et moins je dors. A chaque petit bruit je panique, à chaque coin de rue je me retourne. Et Lila qui va bientôt se marier. Je suis aux aguets. Elle pense que c'est une bonne idée. Pour nous détendre un peu et nous changer les idées. Mais moi, je ne pense qu'à une seule et même personne. Kentin. J'ai son image dans mon cerveau qui me suit nuit et jour. Sans repos. Il me hante. Des fois je me dis même que ce serait bien qu'il apparaisse maintenant, une bonne fois pour toute pour enfin être débarrassé et arrêter de me torturer l'esprit. Au moins je serais fixée pour de bon. Mais il ne fait rien. Même pas un signe.

**-Marine, réveille-toi !**

Je reviens à la réalité quand Lila apparaît devant moi dans sa robe de marié les poings sur les hanches et le regard fixé sur moi.

**-Désolée, je réfléchissais.** Dis-je simplement.  
**-Bah arrête, ça ne sert à rien de te torturer, je te l'ai déjà dit. Pense plutôt à ma robe. Ça va? Ils viennent de la rajuster. Il faut juste que je fasse attention à ne pas grossir, ni à maigrir jusqu'au grand jour.**

Elle se regarde dans le miroir, anxieuse à l'idée que la robe ne lui aille plus le jour de son mariage. Je souris à l'idée qu'elle paniquera car elle ne rentrera pas dedans quelques minutes avant la cérémonie.  
Ce serait assez distrayant je l'avoue.

**-Pourquoi tu souris bêtement? Elle ne me va pas c'est ça?** Dit-elle inquiète.  
**-Mais non elle te va à merveille.** Dis-je reprenant mon sérieux.

Elle s'observe de tous les angles puis enlève la robe pour que nous puissions enfin partir. Elle m'emmène jusqu'à chez Lysandre et Castiel. Je frappe à l'appart et Lysandre m'ouvre après avoir vérifié que c'était moi. J'entre et m'assoie en attendant que Castiel et Alexy reviennent pour parler d'éventuels changements. Comme à chaque fois que je me retrouve seule avec lui, je me sens mal à l'aise. J'aimerais lui parler de plein de choses, mais je n'y arrive pas. Pourtant j'ai le temps de lui parler. Au moins deux heures avant qu'ils ne reviennent. A leurs avis à tous, je suis en sécurité, ici. Moi je ne pense pas, il peut débarquer sans prévenir, juste comme ça d'un seul coup. Enfin après c'est peut-être mon imagination qui divague. L'homme aux cheveux blancs regarde par la fenêtre comme toujours. Les yeux indéchiffrables. J'en ai marre de le voir comme ça, tellement imperturbable. Si concentré. Une assurance sortit de nul part vient s'installer au fur et à mesure en moi. Je veux le bousculer intérieurement. Lui faire penser à autre chose qu'à Kentin et à sa vengeance. Je sais que ce que je vais faire est ambitieux et complètement insensé, mais j'en ai besoin, mon corps en a besoin. Quelque chose de complètement fou me fait penser que je dois le faire maintenant. Peut-être que je deviens folle? À force de penser à ce Kentin? Je n'en sais rien. Un désir trop profondément enfouie si ça se trouve? Je me lève et retire mon gilet suivi de mon t-shirt sans un bruit. Je détache mes cheveux. Enlève mes chaussures, mes chaussettes et mon pantalon, posant le tout sur la chaise à mes côtés. Malgré les épaisseurs que j'ai enlevées, je n'ai pas froid car mon corps se réchauffe étrangement d'une douce chaleur légère. Je le regarde de dos, et il m'impressionne comme toujours. Sa droiture et cet étrange aura impénétrable qui ressort de lui. Je m'avance plus près de lui mais sans le toucher. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il se rend compte de ce qui se passe. Surement subjugué par la foule dehors essayant de repérer l'homme qui a détruit son univers.

**-Lysandre.** Dis-je d'une voix forte.

Il se retourne et son regard ne fait qu'accroître mon désir à mettre un peu de vie dans ses yeux si ternes. Car j'ai vu cette étincelle passer quand il m'a regardé de la tête aux pieds. Mais il essayait de se ressaisir et mon regard se veut plein de désirs et têtu. Mais je ne me jette pas sur lui pour autant.

**-Tu fais quoi là? Rhabille-toi Marine s'il te plait.**

Sa voix est brutale mais je ne cille pas. Ma main caresse sa joue pour descendre plus bas, jusqu'à sa chemise, et je déboutonne les boutons. Voyant son hésitation, je pose mes lèvres dans son cou et continue de le déshabiller. Mais arrivée aux derniers boutons, il me prend par les poignets et m'éloigne légèrement de lui.

**-Non mais il t'arrive quoi? Tu veux quoi?**

Il dit ça avec dégoût. Comme si l'idée de coucher avec moi le répugnait. Pourtant j'ai bien vu le changement dans ses yeux. Sa peau répondre à mes baisers. Je ne l'ai pas rêvé. Mais mon état d'esprit ne change pas, voir même empire. Comme si une fille sauvage et téméraire prenait ma place.

**-A tons avis, ce n'est pas assez clair peut-être? Fait pas genre que je te dégoûte. Pour une fois libère-toi de cette prison ou tu t'es enfermé tout seul et fait-moi l'amour comme tu ne la jamais fait a personne !** Dis-je criant presque, espérant que ça rentre bien dans son cerveau.

Rien ne se passe pendant quelques secondes, on se contente de se défier du regard. Puis au soulagement de cette fille sauvage qui a pris possession de mon corps. Je redécouvre ses lèvres, si douces mais tellement plus exigeantes qu'avant. Ses mains parcours mon corps. Mes cicatrices que j'ai pu faire un peu disparaître ne le gêne pas du tout. Moi je m'accroche à lui, à son cou. Lui quémandant de continuer cette douce torture à travers mes gestes et mes lèvres. Avec force il m'emmène sur son matelas qui est parterre. Je tombe dessus lourdement avec lui. On se déshabille et je découvre enfin son corps nu, je n'ai pas le temps de l'admirer qu'il commence déjà à jouer avec mon corps découvrant les endroits sensibles. Dépassée par les événements je n'ai le temps de rien faire. Mon corps réagit de lui-même par des gémissements de plus en plus ponctués. Mes mains réussissent quand même à caresser sa peau si chaude de désirs. Je me sens si bien, sous lui. Un plaisir que j'avais longuement oublié parcourait tout mon être. Une valse sauvage se déroule. Comme un volcan en fusion, j'éclatai, d'un seul coup, sans que je m'y attende. Ma respiration était saccadée. Mes membres tremblaient encore quand il s'écroula sur moi une seconde. Mais il continua à embrasser mon cou, mais plus tendrement cette fois. Et remonta jusqu'à ma bouche ou il suçota ma lèvre inférieure avant de me serrer contre lui.

Je devais m'être endormie, car quand je me réveillai, j'étais certes toute nue sur son matelas mais lui était devant la fenêtre, habillé. Et je découvris, déçue, que ses yeux étaient redevenus durs et ternes. Je me mordis la lèvre. Et avant que je dise quoique ce soit, il dit:

**-Rhabille-toi, ils vont arriver.**

Je décidai de lui obéir, mais d'aller lui dire un mot ou deux avant que le sujet soit définitivement clos. Car ce qui venait de se passer était tout frais et j'avais une chance d'en savoir un peu plus. S'il était devenu moins froid? Plus lucide? Moins vengeur? Mais pile quand je finis de boutonner mon gilet, les deux autres arrivèrent. Et je sentis à ce moment-là, que je ne le saurais jamais. Mais j'avais réussi à retrouver cette petite part de lui. Et rien que pour ça je me sentais ce soir-là, heureuse.


	22. Chapitre 22

**"Il y a des personnes qui marquent nos vies, même si cela ne dure qu'un moment. Et nous ne sommes plus les mêmes. Le temps n'a pas d'importance mais certains moments en ont pour toujours."**

* * *

_"J'ai Violette avec moi.__ Si tu veux qu'elle vive, rejoint-moi tu sais où._  
_Si tu préviens qui que ce soit, je te promets qu'elle souffrira et mourra._  
_Ne crois pas que j'en serais pas capable, ce serait me sous-estimer._  
_K."_

Le papier que je viens de trouver sur la table me laisse paralysée, perdue, nerveuse. Comme un coup de marteau décidant enfin comment va se terminer toute cette histoire. Je le regarde encore une fois, relisant chaque mot de peur de mettre tromper, mais le "K" à la fin de ce papier qui m'était destiné me reste en travers la gorge. Ce n'est pas un cauchemar, l'effroyable réalité est là. On dit toujours qu'on a le choix, mais l'ai-je vraiment? Je veux dire est-ce que je vais prendre le risque qu'il puisse faire du mal à Violette et mettre fin à ses jours? Non. Donc je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais devoir y aller seule, sans prévenir personne. Affronter enfin toutes ces années d'attente, d'ignorance, de leurre. Je m'étais vraiment voiler la face de croire qu'il m'avait oubliée, que ses dernières paroles n'était que du vent, une phrase en l'air, rien d'important. Mais je m'étais trompée. Ça se voyait. La preuve était devant moi, sur la table. J'empoignai mes clés de voiture et mon sac et partis jusqu'à ma voiture. "Rejoint moi tu sais où.", il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où je pouvais le trouver. Le lieu où j'avais vécu pendant un an. Personne n'y allait jamais, et personne n'y habitait. C'était une sorte de tombeau ou les prénoms de toutes les jeunes filles y étaient figurés. Je n'y étais jamais retournée. Pourquoi? Je dirais plutôt pourquoi y serais-je retournée? Les filles étaient enterrées là ou leurs parents avaient décidé de les enterrer, en général dans leur ville natale. Sur les murs du bâtiment était seulement inscrit le prénom de toutes ces filles mortes sûrement dans d'atroces souffrances. Le reste était comblé par des mauvais souvenirs. De l'horreur, de la souffrance et de la peur. Alors pourquoi j'y serais allée? C'était déjà assez dur de faire face à ma mémoire alors me confronter à la réalité une fois de plus ne m'aurait pas aidé.  
La route défilait sous mes yeux. Trop vite. Je n'avais pas pu sauver toutes ces filles que j'avais connues. Je ne voulais pas abandonner Violette, elle, je pouvais encore la sauver. Il le fallait. Elle avait une famille qui l'aimait. Moi je n'avais pas beaucoup de personnes pour qui je comptais. Et la plupart pourraient très bien se débrouiller sans moi.  
J'entrais dans le bois sombre. Qui me promettait bien plus qu'une soirée mémorable. Il me promettait la mort, une mort inoubliable et pleine de torture.  
J'accrochai mon volant plus fort redoutant ce qu'il allait se passer. Arrivée à destination, je descendis de la voiture.  
Je voulais m'enfuir en courant et en criant. Mais c'était impossible. Car le visage de Violette grimaçant de douleur s'imposait à moi. Poings serrés j'avançai vers la maison, où une pièce était allumée. Il ne faisait pas encore complètement nuit, car je pouvais distinguer les arbres qui m'entouraient. Ces mêmes arbres qui un jour m'avaient redonné espoir. Que j'avais pu découvrir alors que j'étais captive ici. Je me souviens des jolies couleurs qui étaient dans le ciel. De l'air frais que j'avais pu respirer.  
La porte devant laquelle je suis me fait revenir à ce qui se passe. Je l'ouvre et rencontre un couloir allumé. Ce même couloir aux couleurs ternes et tellement usée à cause du temps et de l'entretien de ce bâtiment. J'ai du mal à respirer. Mais avance quand même. Car je sais où il m'attend exactement. Ce n'est pas si compliqué à deviner à vrai dire. Ma main tremble, j'ai peur, très peur. Je ferme les yeux, pour me donner le courage d'entrer dans la pièce ou j'ai été enfermée un certain nombre de temps.  
Je vois en premier une tache de sang là ou Kim est morte. Elle me donne envie de vomir. Mais la seconde image me terrifie littéralement. La fille aux cheveux violets est là, allongée et ligotée de la tête aux pieds. Complètement inconsciente. Je me rue sur elle, pour examiner son pouls. Mais une voix retentissant derrière moi m'interrompt.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est toujours vivante. Je l'ai juste drogué un peu pour qu'elle reste tranquille.**

Je me lève en prenant au passage le couteau que j'ai soigneusement caché dans ma botte. Et me retourne pour faire face à ma pire peur. Pour lui faire face enfin. Pour lui montrer que je ne suis plus la petite fille qu'il a connue. Qu'il a en face de lui une femme, une femme plus forte qu'avant et déterminée à en finir même si elle a peur. La première chose que je remarque chez lui, c'est qu'il a un pistolet braqué sur Violette. Ensuite je vois qu'il n'a pas vraiment changer physiquement. Il a vieilli, ça c'est sûr, mais je le reconnais tout de suite. Seul son visage est plus renfrogné et son sourire plus sadique que jamais.

**-Tu crois vraiment que tu me fais peur avec ton couteau, Idiote. Maintenant lâche-le ou je tire sur ta copine.**

Je l'écoute. Et lâche mon couteau. Ces yeux sont sombres, il ressemble à un monstre. Un horrible être malveillant qui a l'apparence d'un homme.

**-Toujours aussi obéissante à ce que je vois.**

Je ne dis rien, mes yeux lui révèlent tout. Mais un événement complètement inattendu se passe. La porte qui est derrière Kentin s'ouvre d'un seul coup. Elle le heurte, et il lâche son arme qui tombe à terre. Mais elle est trop loin de moi. Je me baisse et ramasse mon couteau. Mais juste avant que je m'approche de Kentin, Je vois une tignasse bleue passer la porte avec précipitation. Le temps qu'il comprenne ce qui se passe, il est trop tard. Mon couteau est juste en dessous de sa gorge, au moindre mouvement de sa part il serait égorgé. Je me sens puissante face à ce retournement de situation, plus sereine on va dire. L'homme aux cheveux bleus me regarde surpris.

**-Alex, va détacher Violette et apporte les cordes pour qu'on ballote Kentin comme il le faut.**

Il reste un instant perdu mais se ressaisit bien vite en hochant la tête. Il fait ce que je lui dis. En faisant bien attention à Violette. Quand Kentin est sous contrôle, et qu'on lui vide ces poches pour ne pas qui nous fasse du mal. Je respire mieux. Mais une question vient dans mon esprit.

**-Comment tu savais que j'étais ici Alexy?**  
**-Quand je suis rentré, j'ai vu le papier sur la table, et j'ai tout compris. Sur le chemin, j'ai appelé Castiel et Lysandre pour leurs laisser un message. Ensuite j'ai appelé la police, ils ne devraient pas tarder.**

Il prend avec tendresse Violette dans ses bras pour aller la porter jusqu'à la voiture. Moi qui pensais que tout ça se terminerait bien pire, j'avais tort. C'est mieux que je ne puisse l'espérer. Je croise le regard de Kentin qui n'a pas changé d'un poil. Il a juste l'air un peu contrarié, juste un peu. Je m'approche de lui sans peur, pour la première fois. Il est vaincu. Et moi je vais bientôt être libre de ma plus grosse angoisse. Je pose mon couteau sur sa joue.

**-C'est qui le plus menaçant de nous maintenant mon cher Kentin?**  
**-Parce que tu crois que tu me fais peur maintenant?**  
**-Bah écoute la police devrait pas tarder à arriver, donc bon je m'en fiche que tu aies peur de moi ou pas, tu vas passer le reste de tes jours en prison.**  
**-Alors tu ne veux même pas te venger après tout ce que j'ai fait, après tout ce que je t'ai fait?**  
**-La vengeance ne sert à rien, à part perdre son temps peut-être.**  
**-Tue-moi si tu veux vraiment gagner espèce d'idiote.**  
**-Comme si la provocation ça marchait avec moi. Tu vas pourrir en prison, un point c'est tout. La mort c'est beaucoup trop facile.**

Je lui souris et pendant un instant j'ai peur qu'il me saute dessus tellement il gigote et hurle pour se libérer. Mais c'est peine perdue, Alex l'a bien attaché pour ne pas qu'il se sauve. Tiens, je l'entends m'appeler. Je sors légèrement juste pour l'entendre dire.

**-Marine, j'ai entendu une voiture venir mais il n'y a personne, je trouve ça étrange...**  
**-C'est peut-être les policiers?**  
**-Non ils auraient mis les sirènes.**

Je réfléchis une minute septique. Et quelque chose d'effroyablement probable me saute aux yeux. Je me rue là où j'ai laissé Kentin et me retrouve en face d'un dos incroyablement grand. Je vois sa queue de cheval blanche descendre le long de sa veste. J'entends Kentin parler.

**-T'attends quoi espèce de con pour me buter, je le vois dans tes yeux, tu ne veux que ça.**

J'avance et le vois tenir l'arme de Kentin. Il le pointe vers l'homme qui a détruit sa vie. Je viens à ses côtés pour lui faire part de ma présence sans le brusquer.

**-Lysandre, ne l'écoute pas. Ne tire pas s'il te plait et part, la police va bientôt arriver et il va aller en prison jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. C'est ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver de mieux. Hein?**

Il ne cille même pas. Ne baisse même pas son arme. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Je crie un peu plus fort, les yeux brillant de peur.

**-Lysandre écoute moi !**

Cette fois il tourne ses yeux vers moi. Je lui touche le bras.

**-Part maintenant, la police va arriver. S'ils te voient là, ils vont t'arrêter.**  
**-Il mérite de mourir, tu comprends ça Marine?**  
**-Oui il le mérite, mais avant ça, il sera puni en prison. Il va devoir attendre l'heure de sa mort dans une pièce sordide avec pour seul compagnie sa mémoire.**  
**-Oui bien sûr, je me souviendrai chaque jours de ce que j'ai fait subir à cette Rosayla c'est ça? Je me rappelle de ce qu'elle disait quand je l'ai violé "Leigh ! Lysandre ! Au secours ! Venez m'aider !"** dit-il en imitant sûrement la voix de la belle-sœur à Lysandre, **quel bonheur quand je l'ai tué à petit feu, en l'étranglant et la relâchant avant qu'elle ne s'étouffe** rajouta-il souriant sadiquement.

Il essayait de mettre à bout Lysandre et ça marchait. Je me mis devant l'arme juste avant qu'il ne tire. Heureusement pour moi ses réflexes étaient toujours là. J'entendais maintenant les sirènes de la police arriver au loin, me signalant qu'il fallait que je me dépêche.

**-Ne rentres pas dans son jeu Lysandre. Va-t'en par la fenêtre les policiers arrivent. S'il te plait part maintenant sinon je ne pourrais plus jamais te revoir, tu comprends ça?**

Cette fois c'était plus fort que moi. Je commençais à pleurer, je ne voulais pas que ça se finisse comme ça. Je voulais revivre certaines choses avec lui. Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. L'idée que je ne puisse ni le revoir, ni le toucher, me serrait le cœur. Je l'aimais beaucoup trop pour supporter ça. Il me regarda avec tristesse et avec sa main libre se mit à essuyer mes larmes. Le contact avec ses doigts chauds me fit frémir.

**-Marine,** commença-t-il**, tu es tellement belle. Tu sais, je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais je t'aime, enfin plutôt je t'ai toujours aimée, te rappelles-tu quand j'ai proposé qu'on te garde juste pour danser? C'est à ce moment-là que, enfin tu vois? Depuis ce jour, je pense à toi tout le temps. Si seulement j'avais pu te rencontrer avant. Ce que j'ai vécu avec toi la dernière fois c'était magique. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ça puisse se produire un jour et si je pouvais, je t'aurais fait l'amour ici même encore une fois. Je te mérite pas tu sais ça? J'ai fait et j'ai laissé faire des choses horribles, qui font que je dois en subir les conséquences à partir de maintenant. Tu as été mon étoile, et tu le seras toujours. Je t'aime, excuse-moi.**

Ses paroles me prennent au dépourvu. J'ai du mal à tout assimiler d'un seul coup. Surtout qu'après avoir dit tout cela, il m'embrasse passionnément. Le genre de baiser ou tu comprends tout ce qu'il t'a dit ou pas. Celui qui te laisse pantelante quelques instants. Celui où tu donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'il recommence encore et encore. Un baiser d'Adieu tout simplement. Et quand je comprends le "excuse-moi", il est déjà trop tard. Le corps de Kentin est inerte par terre, ou s'élargit une marre rouge. Les Policiers entrent avec fracas dans la salle. Il y en a tellement. Lysandre est menotté et emmené dans une voiture. Pour la seconde fois, Violette est emmenée dans une ambulance alors qu'elle est ici. Un policier me prend sous son aile, me demandant si je vais bien, et s'ils m'ont rien fait de mal. Je leurs répond machinalement que non. Alexy me remmène à la maison. Il ne me demande rien. Comme si il savait déjà tout. Quand je suis dans ma chambre seule. Je me remémore le moment ou Lysandre me parle et le moment où je suis ici. Ça repasse en boucle dans ma tête comme si je regardais un film, impuissante à la tournure des événements. Et c'est à ce moment-là que je pleure, pour la première fois je pleure à cause d'un homme que j'ai aimé et perdu. Que seule ma mémoire se souviendra. Se remémorerait la douceur de ses lèvres. De l'odeur de son corps. De la poigne de ses mains. De la vie dans ses yeux.


	23. Epilogue

**"Tu sais, je dis que ça va allez mais à l'intérieur de moi c'est dur"**

* * *

Habillée en rose bonbon pour le mariage de Lila. Je mange ma part de gâteau. Lysandre est en prison à vie. Et je n'ai pas le droit d'aller le voir. Il ne veut pas. Apres avoir arrêté l'homme aux cheveux blancs, ils sont allés fouiller son appart. Heureusement Castiel était déjà parti. Prévenu par Alexy.  
Il doit être déjà loin? Non? Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir. Je me sens délaissée et tellement vide à cause de tous ces événements. Le seul point positif c'est que Kentin est maintenant parti pour de bon. Plus besoin de m'inquiéter à son propos au moins. Je bois une gorgé de champagne. Et cela atténue un peu ma mémoire tellement hantée.

**-Marine j'ai une surprise pour toi !**

Je me retourne découvrant mon amie toute souriante. Je lui demande d'un regard interrogatif de quoi elle veut parler. Elle me demande de la suivre jusqu'à sa loge. Entre temps je croise Violette en pleine forme qui a l'air dans la combine de Lila. Quelle est donc cette surprise? Je vois aussi une chevelure bleue qui a lui-même fait ma robe et celle de beaucoup d'autres. C'est comme ça qu'il gagne sa vie maintenant. Il discute avec un jeune homme qui je crois est le cousin de la marié. J'aperçois aussi Li, la chinoise qui a vécu le même enfer que Vio et moi. Elle nous a expliqué qu'après avoir quitté le domicile familial. Elle voulait revenir nous voire car seules nous savions ce qu'elle avait vécu là-bas et pas son psy qui à ses yeux racontaient que des bobards. Elle est accompagnée d'un jeune homme, qui est son petit copain actuel. Nous marchons encore jusqu'à une salle à part. Elle me laisse devant, m'invitant à entrer seule.

**-Allez entre, tu reviendras quand tu auras fini.**

Je la regarde septique. Mais finis par rentrer. Ce que je vois fait bondir mon cœur. Castiel est là. Habillé en costard. Je m'approche de lui en résistant à l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour ne plus jamais en sortir.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?** Demandai-je.  
**-La dernière fois tu m'as engueulé quand je suis parti sans te donner de nouvelles. Tu vois je m'améliore.** Dit-il fièrement.

Je souris face à sa réplique.

**-Donc, Tu vas partir?**  
**-Oui, mais je reviendrais ne t'inquiète pas. Le temps que les choses se calment.**  
**-Ah d'accord...**

Je reprends une mine sombre en repensant à Lysandre. Il le remarque tout de suite et se rapproche de moi.

**-Tu savais qu'il avait l'intention de se rendre à la police?** Dis-je.  
**-Non, je pense qu'il a décidé ça tout seul. Et personne n'aurait pu lui en dissuader, même pas toi.**  
**-Je sais, mais bon quand même.**  
**-Il a fait son choix, même si pour toi, il semble mauvais, apparemment pour lui c'était le bon.**

Je ne réponds pas. Comme j'ai toujours dit, le passé est dernière nous. Alors je regarde le présent et je vois l'homme aux cheveux noirs devant moi. Lui aussi il m'aime. Je le sens, je le sais. C'est peut-être pour ça que je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour lui voler un baiser. Juste un. En attendant son retour. Il me laisse faire. Quand je retourne vers la porte pour rejoindre les autres et le laissé partir il me demande.

**-Tu danses?**

Je me retourne surprise face à sa question. Il met un slow en route sorti de nulle part et me tend la main. Je la prends et me blottis contre lui me laissant bercer par la musique. Cette situation me rappelle quand je dansais sur la scène. Là-haut. Mais cette fois j'ai personne à impressionner, et personne à faire désirer. Je me sens bien, et en sécurité dans ses bras. J'espère qu'il va revenir vite, je me sens tellement brisée et c'est tellement dur quand il n'est pas là.

**-Revient vite s'il te plait.**  
**-Compte sur moi,** dit-il à voix basse.

Après ça, il partit très longtemps. Chaque jour j'espérais le voir apparaître à un coin de rue, devant ma porte, dans ma chambre, mais rien. Je n'eu pas de nouvelle. Je pensais aussi à Lysandre, mais je n'eu aucune nouvelle de son coté non plus. Je pleurais chaque nuit, car quand je me retrouvais dans le noir, seul, tous me revenais. Ma mémoire était hantée par des yeux verts malfaisants, des fantômes à la chevelure rousse, brune et j'en passe et des paroles qui avait touché mon âme juste avant de disparaître. Au bout d'un an, Castiel revint, avec une nouvelle identité. Et il resta. Remplaçant les nuits de solitude et de désespoir par des nuits de tendresse et d'apaisement.

* * *

**C'est la première fiction que je poste sur ce site, et c'est la deuxième fiction que j'ai écrit. La première je ne la mettrai pas, car je la trouve pas assez bien.**

**En tout cas j'espère que cette fan-fiction vous à plu !**

**Bisous et à bientôt.**


End file.
